The Victor's Choices
by pmollymay
Summary: After winning the games with Peeta, Orchid tries not to cause trouble. But here being her and a Hawthorne, that is impossible. The question is... Should she try to prevent it, or help it a long? This is a Sequel to Orchid Hawthorne.
1. Snow and Sugar

**Hello everyone! This is my sequel to Orchid Hawthorne. If you haven't read it, please read it. This story might not make since if you haven't. I again have most of the storyline figured out now. I can't wait to be able to write all of it. **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Catching Fire or the Hunger Games.**

The last few months have been rough, but not as bad as what would have been if Peeta wasn't around. I never understood what happen that night. He never told me and neither have my mother and Gale. When I ask Haymitch he shrugs his shoulders and drinks from his bottle. I have been out a lot lately now. Going into town more offend with Peeta and Posy. At first I had people gathering around and asking how I been doing and what I chose to do as my 'hobby' since I don't have to work or do anything really. Peeta's is painting. I just got upset and told Haymitch to pick. He told me to call Cinna, he could help. So I called him and he has been helping me design outfits.

I actually have made a lot of sketches and most of them have been made. Cinna is going to look over them when he gets here. It is quiet fun. I made them with Posy. I told Cinna and he laugh saying I am his apprentice and she is learning with me. I'm almost enjoying this new life.

Right now, I am sitting in the snow covered meadow and I am watching Peeta and Posy chasing each other laughing a giggling like the little girls they are. He is good with her, very good. He is so kind and sweet, but he can be firm too, if he needs to be. He will make a great father for our kids. I giggle. Why am I thinking about kids? Aren't we to young? I don't know. Posy jumps up and tackles him to the ground. The freshly fallen snow lifts up and scatters somewhere else.

"Got you!" she squeals out. Peeta hold her up by her waist and smiles at her.

"I guess you did, time to go back home, it is getting colder," he throws her up in the air. I smile when he catches her. She leaves his grasp and giggles. Peeta is having a hard time getting up with his leg. So I get up and walk over there to help him up.

"Having a hard time getting up bread boy?" I joke as I help him up. He laughs when he gets to his feet.

"Ouch that hurt, Strawberry," he acts like he is hurt. I glare at him as I go get Posy.

"Very funny Pete, but we don't have time, I need to get something at the store before we get home, I don't want it taken to my house," I explain to him as I pick up my little sister and put her on my shoulders. She giggles like crazy.

"Yeah, you told me that earlier, what is it?" he asks as we walk to the main store.

"Something I got shipped, something I thought up, don't worry about," I wave him off. I don't want anyone to know what I got shipped.

"I have a feeling you are up to something, Orchid?" Peeta is suspicious. As he should be, I never just never tell him something, but if I do, he would most likely tell on me and I will be in a lot of trouble.

"Something, oh I got Haymitch some special drink, I think he might hate me, but I can't resist picking on him, it is going to be so funny," I laugh. I got some drink for him to distract from what I really am getting.

"What are you doing?" Peeta asks wary.

"Just playing a prank on him," I laugh. "Ok, well showing you would be better; I want to see your face when you see it,"

"Ok, but I don't know," he says. I blow him off and we walk into the store.

"Orchid, I have your shipment here, plus you normal one came with it, come with me," I am called by the owner of the store. He is a middle age man who has enough food to spare.

"Posy I am going to put you on the ground," I tell the girl. She whimpers but lets me. I follow the store owner and leave Peeta with Posy. He takes me to the back storage room and to a big box. He picks one a one feet long by six inch width by five inch depth. Then he cuts the box open to revile a black and pink case. I flip the two latches and open the box and smile at my beauties. I pick up the longest one and feel the edge gently. It cuts my hand, but it isn't deep. The owner walks over and gets me a little bandage.

"You always had an interest in knives," he laughs. "But why not buy them here? Are these special?" I put the knife down and pick up another to inspect it.

"Nothing, just wanted a special color, I wanted to get a knife set for cooking, the old ones were getting to dull, and too weak to sharpen," I set the knife back in the space it was in and shut the case. "The others," I ask. I close the box and reseal it

He stacks the other boxes on top of the box of my knives. I pick the boxes up and walk out. It is difficult the carry them because of how the boxes are stacked. As I walk out, I hear Peeta's laugh.

"Do you need some help, darling?" he asks.

"No, you are just making fun of me cause of my height," I scoff.

"I said nothing about your height," He takes the top boxes away and he walks me to the door. I am just glad he didn't take all of them. With Posy in tow, we walk home.

I look at Posy. Her little cheeks are getting so red.

"Posy, warp the scarf over your mouth so you don't get sick," she does what she is told.

It takes us ten minutes to get home with all the snow. The town looks so beautiful with snow on it. I get a sudden feeling we missed something. I look at Peeta and he looks at me. We had just entered the victor's village.

"Peeta, it is really quite here, set the things in the house and go home, I will figure out what's going on," he nods.

"Do you want me to take Posy?"

"Yeah," I tell him. I look at Posy. She has no idea what we are talking about. "Posy, you will go over to Peeta's house to get some hot chocolate and cookies, is that ok?" the little five year old jumps up and down.

"Ok," we walk to my house and go inside. It is warm. I see my mom in the kitchen cooking butcher's meat. She never cooks that meat. It isn't as fresh as Gale's, Katniss', and my meat. It also smells different cooking.

"Smells good, mom," Peeta comments as he set the boxes down on the floor of living room.

"Thank you Peeta, I am trying something different today," she giggles. She never giggles. I run up to my run and slid my box of knives under my bed. I only am allowed to have these cause it a set of fancy culinary knives. I could get in trouble for not having them in a case or something, which I don't plan on doing. I run back down the stairs and see Peeta is still here.

"Hey, I can't leave without giving you a kiss sweet heart," he pulls me into a short sweet kiss. My sister and mother are here after all. "I love you,"

"Thank you Peeta, make sure she is warm," I smile and blush when he smiles and leaves. Two men walk out of the hall way.

"Miss Hawthorne, come here," Great, why are to men here that look like the type of peace keepers form… wait, is he here? They lead me to the office we never use and knock on the door.

"Come in," I hear an all too familiar voice say. Great he is here. I put on a smile and walk in.

"Oh, hello Mr. Snow, I didn't know you where coming over," I say pleasantly.

"Sit please, I would like to get to the point," I sit in the chair on the other side of the desk he is sitting in. he motions the doors the close and we are left in the room alone.

"So what is the point?" I ask. Not sure if it is rude or not. He did take my whole life away, well my old one.

"First, I think it would be a lot simpler if we promise not to lie to each other, Miss. Orchid," his voice is slimy like a snake and so are his eyes.

"Yes sir, I don't like to lie, so you have my word, do I have yours?" I ask. I hold my hand across the desk and over to his. "I am not aware of why you are here, but if that is the first thing you ask of me then I must be very important," he nods and shakes my hand. Oh God! Did I just make a deal with the devil?

"It is, I was told you were going to difficult to reason with, knowing that you don't like me very much," I nod.

"That may be true, but I won't be if I don't have to be," I tell him. "Sometimes it is wise to wait and hear what is going to be said before acting out,"

"That's is true, I told them you are a smart young lady, and you won't put the life you fought so hard for and throw it away with both hands, and then there is your family and your friends to worry about too," I stare him dead in the eye.

"Yes, my family and friends and Peeta, I knew you were going to play those cards on me," I give a slight chuckle.

"Yes, I am because I have a problem, Miss. Orchid," he stares back into my eyes and leans forward a little. "It started when you offer the berries," I nod slowly. "If I had my way, I would have blown you up right there, but Mr. Crane had another idea," he laughs. It is chilling. "Can you guess where he is now, Miss Orchid?" I look at him intensely. He smells of blood and Roses. I am beginning to hate roses now. He has a rose on his suit, so that is the source of the rose, but what is the blood smell coming from? I look up from the rose and into his eyes again. But this time with a stone cold glare.

"Mr. Snow, it is very obvious, you had him killed because he didn't kill either one of us," he chuckles some more.

"You are smart, same way you where attempting to, thought that would be a nice touch" he pauses. "But not too smart, you pretending to love him in the arena, it was over the top for a girl of your innocents, but then you got better after you got out of the arena, tripping into his arms and everything, you put on a great act for the Capital, they loved your performance," he stops again. "But, the districts saw through it, they saw the berries as a cry of defiance, then after you got away with it, they started to think they could too,"

My face falters a little but then gets back to the stone cold glare. First he is saying I was acting in the arena, now he is saying there is a rebellion starting, or might start.

"There have been up risings?" I ask.

"No, and don't need to do that with me, Miss. Orchid, I know how you are truly, all of this is not you," he is commenting on my cold stare. I put on a frown. "But they will follow if this isn't stopped now, you're smart, you know that they can lead to revolutions,"

"What are you going to do? Kill me or Peeta?" I ask. Right now I wish I have kept one knife on me so I can kill him instead. Sick man, he is a very sick me.

"No, but having one would mean many people would have to die, and then the mess that will be left to clean up, and the lives of those who make it will be forever changed, if I let anything slip, the whole system would fall apart," I let the words sink in. The next words that pop in my head, I know are from my brother. I lean back in my chair.

"So you're telling me that, a little sixteen year old girl who had problems as it was and a hand full of berries could make the fragile system of yours fall?" Yep, that is my brother and my dad talking. Part of me is glad he is hunting today with Katniss, but the other part wishes he was here to hear her say that. It can get her killed but oh well, it would be what Snow wants.

"Miss. Orchid, it is fragile, but not it the way you say it," I nod.

"Truth be told I didn't mean to cause something like this, by that action, Mr. Snow," he told me to be truthful, so I told him at that time.

"I believe you, but it still may lead to that, you stylist was right with your wardrobe choice, the Girl who is on Fire has surely cause a spark, which left unattended could cause an inferno that will destroy all of Panem," he says.

"What would you like me to do?" I ask. I might do it, or might not.

"It isn't that simple," he states.

"Why not kill me? Peeta didn't do anything,"

"That will only make the fire burn faster," Snow tells me. "How is you love of your life?" I give a small smile and blush a little.

"He is fine," I say looking away.

"Has he yet to figure out that you don't love him? Or are you stringing him along still?" this comment makes me upset but I keep my cool.

"No, I am not stringing him along, he knows how I feel about him, and he is happy," I tell him.

"But maybe you don't love him as much as you lead us all to believe?"

"No, who says I don't?" I ask. I am getting upset. I can't say my feeling for him, but he knows it.

"I don't, that is why I am here, and others think this too," I look to the ground. I can't look at him. If I do I might lose it. "Now, you need to make the districts to believe that you love him back," I have clam enough to look at the man.

"I will prove to them that I …."I can't finish this sentence, I never could have. "I will make them believe, I promise,"

"Good, but you have to convince me," he says. I look him in the eye and nod. He gets up and walks to the door. "It will take a lot to do that, Miss. Orchid, an there will be dire results if you fail, " he tells me then he leaves the room.

I now know where the smell was coming from, and I wasn't a cut either. His breath smelled like blood. That is really gross. I hear a car start up and leave. That is when my body stairs to work again. I get up and go to my room. The jacket is getting to warm from me, so I take it off. I open my new case of knives and pull out the belt. I put it on and slid it under my pants. It is meant to hold and conceal the knives. I pull out two twin knives and put them on either hip. Satisfied I pull my shirt down and put the box back under my bed. I go down stairs and to the door. my mother stops me.

"Orchid, why was he here?" she is concerned. I don't want her to know so I lie.

"He always does this, before the victor goes on tour, he comes by and wishes them luck, he told me he could tell Peeta to, so he asks if I would, you know something we are suppose to know about the other districts and all that, don't worry," I tell her. She laughs.

"Ok , I thought there was trouble,"

"No, nothing bad," I reassure her.

"Well, can you seen Posy home, I want her to get warmed up," she says.

"That's what she is doing over at Peeta's mom, she is nice and toasty by now," I laugh.

"I was wanting to give some time alone to you and Peeta so you can tell him what he needs to know, and to have some only time,"

"Oh, ok, thanks mom," I walk out the door and run over to Peeta's.

I don't knock, I pretty much live here. As I open the door I get hit with the smell of freshly baked goods. Man that smells good. I close my eyes and take in the scent as I close the door. I hear giggling from a little five year old.

"Come on Peeta, one more cookie? Please!" she begs. I walk into the living room and down the hall to where his kitchen is. I lean up against the wall watching him and her interact without them knowing I am here.

"No, you had two, and some hot chocolate, it is almost nap time and you need your sleep," Peeta tells her.

"But Peeta!" she begs with her cute five year old voice. I see her make a puppy dog pout for him. He just laughs.

"No, my word is final, maybe after dinner and I still have some left," he tells her.

"Promise?" she asks in her cute little voice, which make even Gale give up on her.

"Yes, if it is all right with mommy first," he says. Then the girl starts to jump up and down.

"I get another cookie after dinner, if mommy says its okay," the girl sings. He is so good with kids. Oh, the kid thought again. That thought leads me to think about our own kids. I begin to laugh and revile I am here. I get two looks my way, which make me laugh harder.

"You two are so cute together," I tell them. My sister runs up to me and hugs me.

"Well, you are cuter," this makes me smile at her attempt at smiling with the missing teeth.

"Thank you, but isn't Peeta cuter, look at him," I joke with her as I look at him.

"He is a boy, he can't be cute," this makes us both laugh at the little girl's comment.

"True, then what is he, Posy?" I ask.

"Handsome," she says with the slips that comes with missing her front tooth. I blush.

"Yes, that's what you call him," I say. "Now, mom wants you to go home, she misses you," the little girl let goes off me and hugs Peeta good bye and then runs out the door. "How much sugar did you give her?" I ask as she runs out the door.

"Two cookies," he says. I laugh.

"Then no more cookies, for her," I comment as I walk over to him and grab a sugar cookie. "And more for me," I giggle as I bit into the delicious cookie. "No wonder she wanted some more," Peeta laughs.

"That good," I nod as I finish the cookie and hug him. "Something wrong? Normally you would kiss me before hugging me,"

"You know me well," I half laugh. I pull away and frown. "We have a problem,"

"Like what?"

"I was just paid a visit by no other than President Snow," I comment. He looks me in my eyes then the rest of me to make sure I am ok. "I am fine, but we need to talk with Haymitch,"

"Ok, let's get him," he pulls me with me to Haymitch's house. Inside smells bad of drink and vomit. We find him sitting in his kitchen with a drink in hand. We have gotten use to this. I am going to clean this house up in the spring. Peeta grabs a bowl and fill it with water. "Here this should wake him up," he dumps the water on Haymitch.

He jumps up and tries stabbing Peeta with his knife. I moved in front of him and deflect it.

"Haymitch!" I yell. The man calms down and sees it is us.

"What the hell? Why did you wake me up?" he is mad. He looks at my eyes and he can tell I am upset. "This better be important," he says.

"You would never guess who just paid me a visit," I tell him. His eyes widen for a second.

"What did he want?" he asks. Peeta takes a set in a chair and so do I.

"Apparently you were right, my little stunt caused uproar in the districts," I confess.

"What did he want you to do?" Haymitch asks as he gets another bottle.

"He said that some people think I kind of over did it in the arena… so I need to prove to everyone that I am not trying to, but…"

"You need to show you love him," Haymitch fills in.

"But you do, why do you need to prove it?" Peeta asks.

"I don't know, because I kind of smack them in the face with my little stunt," I think aloud.

"Then why didn't he talk with me? I put the berries in my mouth too," Peeta doesn't understand.

"Cause you weren't the one playing them the entire time, she didn't do anything to their liking, then the berries, her suggesting you to eat them, blow it over to top," Haymitch explains.

"And now I have killed another person," I get a look from both of them. "He killed Crane because he let both of us live," I confess. Haymitch nods.

"So all you need to do is convince the districts you love Peeta," he laughs. "That shouldn't be that hard,"

"No, I need to convince him, he is the only one that matters," I half whisper. Peeta laughs. I look at him confused.

"If that is only thing you have to worry about then don't, you love me and he will have to see that," he pulls me into a hug. "We will be fine," he assures me.

"Listen to Peeta, Tomorrow is when we leave, get ready," Haymitch tells us. "I want to sleep,"

"I thought you don't sleep, Haymitch," I comment. I get hit in the head for that. Peeta pulls my closer.

"Haymitch don't do that, you could hit her," he protests, but Haymitch waves him off.

"So, it might fix the lose bolts in her head there," Haymitch jokes.

"She doesn't have any lose bolts, if anyone does, it's you," Peeta corrects him. He rubs my back and I begin the laugh.

"Peeta, it's fine, I am kind of crazy and you have to admit it," I tell him playfully.

"Well, I love you just the way you are," he tells me.

"Gross, if you two are going to do all that love crap, don't do it around me," Haymitch protests. Peeta and I laugh as we leave.

"Bye Haymitch, I will wake you tomorrow when they get here," I tell him. We get out the door and I feel two arms pick me up. "Peeta, why are you carrying me?" he holds me bridal style and walks over to his house.

"Because you walk to slow, I made you something special and it is almost done," he tells me as he opens his door with his one of his hands.

"What did you make me, Pete?" I ask.

"I won't tell you," he laughs. He sets me down on the floor and goes to the kitchen. I think it is funny how he said I was slow. I am faster than him. He might have just wanted to have an excuse to hold me. I walk into the kitchen when he pulls out a batch of cookies.

"Cookies," I say. "Your cookies are the best, what do you put in them?" I ask as I sit down on a chair. He sets the tray on the stove and turns around.

"Well, other than the normal stuff, nothing other than my love," he tells me. Then he removes the cookies off the tray. The smell in the whole house is absolutely heavenly. I close my eyes and breathe in the aroma of the cookies. "Posy and I made these for you," I open my eyes and I see a plate of the cookies in front of me. They are chocolate chip cookies. It was very rare that I ever had chocolate before the games, I try staying away from it since I got back. Only because it doesn't seem fair that everyone can't have some. I hesitate on taking one, but the temptation is to great.

I bit into it and it taste good as good as it smells.

"Oh my Peeta, these taste good," I tell him with a full mouth. He laughs.

"I knew you would like it," he tells me as gets us some milk. He sits in the chair next to me and bits into a cookie.

"Hey, I thought they were for me," I joke with him as I finish my cookie.

"Oh ok," he shove some of his cookie in my mouth and laughs. "There you go," I chew quickly and laugh.

"You know, you are the only person I eaten after," I tell him.

"I feel honored," he jokes. I take a cookie and dunk it in the milk and eat it. We sit there eating cookies. I can't stop thinking about my family and him. What will Snow do if I fail? "You ok?"

"So what am I going to do, Peeta?" I ask looking into his blue eyes.

"About Snow?" I nod as I feel tears start to form. "Don't cry, he doesn't matter, you love me and he will believe it soon enough," he rubs my back and wipes a tear that started to fall. I stare him in the eyes. His beautiful blue eyes that have no idea of the trouble everyone I care for is in. I move his hand from my face and hold it.

"No, you don't understand, he does matter, he has the power to kill anyone his choices, he said that he will start killing people, Haymitch said he will kill the ones I …. Care for," I look away from Peeta when I say the last part. Tears are falling from my face. He removes his hand from my hand. He places his hands on my hips and lifts me onto his lap. His arms warp around me and he starts to hum. "I can't handle another death, I can put up a mask for so long, I will break," I say. "No, I am breaking, he is winning, he meant for this, he wants me to break and fall apart, he wins and always wins," I confess as I cry.

"No, if he had his way, you or I would have been dead by now, and what are we?" he tries and comforts.

"Alive," I answer. "But should we?" I add. "Should we be together? No, I should have stuck to the plan and ate the berries," I whisper. Peeta heard me though. he take my chin and makes me look at his face.

"No, don't you dare say that, don't you dare, if you would have died there would have been no winner, I would have eating the rest and died with you, then you sister would have been heartbroken and acted just like you did when your father died, do you want the pure little girl to hurt and be hurt," I protests. I nod my head no. She is too innocent for that. I see his point.

"I guess that is the only good excuse to live, but that doesn't help the fact that Snow can kill her if I fail," I tell him. Peeta smiles at this.

"Then don't fail, prove him wrong, be yourself," he kisses my fore head. This makes me smile.

"But what if I am not good enough, what if I can't prove to him that I …." I start to sob harder. "I can't even say it! how am I going to prove it?" I remove his hand from around me and get up. I grab the cookies and my milk and make my way to the couch in the living room.

Peeta Pov

I watch her leave in a huff. I don't need her to say it. I can tell by how she acts. I stand up and follow her action. I sip my milk as I see she has laid down on the couch while shoveling cookies into her mouth. I hate seeing her sad. Most people look bad when they are sad, yet she is different. Her beauty doesn't change. Her innocent's shows through the hard shell she tries so hard to keep up. When she finally breaks, it shows the young lady I feel in love with, the one from kindergarten, the one before the mine accident.

I walk over to her slowly. She doesn't look at me as I sit on the ground next to the couch. I set my milk next to hers on the table. Those grey eyes look empty to someone who doesn't know her as well as I do. There is a hint of light in them.

"He asked me if you know how I feel, or if I have strung you along still," she tells me. "He might know me better than I do, how can I … care for you if I can't tell you," she doesn't look at me as she speaks. I wipe some tears from her cheek.

"Action speak louder than words, Orchid, you prove it to me every day, every day you wake up and decide to live," I tell her. "I know your father's death was hard on you,"

"He and I were so close," this is the first time she looks in my eyes, more tears forming in her eyes. "He was the last one I told that I … cared, and then the games happen… Haymitch told me if I am not careful, Snow will kill the ones I … truly care for," she confesses. I rub her cheek. "So I am going to hesitate on saying it now, in hopes I won't have to lose you or my family," she sits up and pulls me on the couch and sits in my lap.

"Orchid, I don't need you to tell that you love me with your voice, you tell me by your actions," I motion to us sitting. "You pulling me up to hold you, proves it, my dear, you love me, and who cares what Snow will do to us, or your family, he can't kill them, it will cause more trouble, Plus, I don't think the capital would be happy if they lost Posy or Prim's joy," I comfort her. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Peeta your right, you are always right, why can't I trust you when you first told me," she asks.

"Because your mind was racing, but I'm not right all the time, only when it comes to you," I smile when she smiles. She looks over at the plate she came in here with.

"I want more cookies, but I don't want to leave your arms, they are so warm and toasty," she snuggles into my chest. "You smell good, I wonder how you taste," I don't have time to think about her words. She stretches up and kisses me deeply. Her kissing me always feels wonderful. It feels like I don't even deserve her. Like Haymitch tell me all the time, but I think it is just because he sees her as a daughter. She pulls away. "You taste like cookies," we both laugh.

"I wonder why?" I joke.

"Well, I can tell you," she laughs. "My boyfriend is the best baker in the world and he made these great chocolate chip cookies that taste like heaven," my heart skips a few beats when I heard her say that. She has never called me anything before. I can't think straight as she laughs and kisses me again. "Oh and did I say that he is a great kisser, but please don't tell him I said that," she jokes.

"Orchid, thank you,"

"For what?" I love how she doesn't even understand what your words mean to me.

"Calling me your boyfriend," I whisper to her. She blushes then laughs.

"Well, yeah, you and I are kind of there aren't we," she pauses. "if you think about it, we have been dating since my twelfth birthday, we were kind of glued to the hip since then," she giggles and blushes more. I love it when she blushes.

"Yeah pretty much, I didn't really think of it that way," I comment. "I am just glad I finally get to kiss those lovely lips of yours," she gives me a quick kiss.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were day dreaming over my lips," she giggles. "I want more of your sweets," she says as she gets up suddenly. She leaves and goes down the hall. When she comes back, she has my lemon cake I made yesterday and two forks. "I found something to pucker those lips right up," I laugh as she sits back down next to me and give me my fork. Orchid take her fork and feds me some cake. So I fed her some.

"Here you go," I laugh. we sit there feeding each other cake till it's gone.

"Oh my God! Why do you have to be a great baker, Pete," she exclaims. I shrug.

"It runs in the family," I look out the window passed her. It's dark now, but it's snowing. "Orchid look," I point to the window.

"It's snowing," she gets up and pulls me to the front door. "Come on, let go play," I grab my jacket and put on my snow boots. She runs out and onto the snow. She starts to slide on the path covered with ice. She squeals the whole time, even when she falls on her butt and continues to slide. She slides into a pile of snow and gets soaked. I slowly walk over to her and avoid the ice.

"Orchid, you don't have a jacket or boots on, you're going to get sick and on the night before our tour," I tell her. She sits in the snow and looks up at me and smiles. "What would Haymitch say if he sees you trying to get sick?" she gets up and looks at me.

"Who cares what he thinks," then she throws a snow ball at my face and runs. "Your it!" she shouts. I clean my face off and look for her. Orchid has run to her tree. I pack a snow ball and chase after her. She giggles the entire time we play outside in the snow.

After about two hours, she falls to the ground and makes a snow angle. Orchid is soaked to the bone and from what I can tell on one of her sugar highs. She is in a fit of giggles and can't get a hold of her breathing. I walk over and smile down at her.

"Got the sugar out?" I ask sweetly. She nods and sits up. I watch as I shiver rack through her body. I take off my jacket and out in on her.

"Thanks," she shivers out. I laugh.

"That's what I am here for," I bend down and pick her up bridal style and walk her over to her house.

"I am cold," she tells me.

"Yeah, that's what can happen when you don't where jackets and boots," I remind her.

"But it wouldn't have been as fun as it was," she yawns.

"Time for bed?" I ask. Her answer is snuggling into my chest. I get to the door, open it, and walk in quietly.

"She is soaked," I hear Gale comment.

"She didn't want to come back in for her boots and jacket," I tell him. He nods.

"She had fun?" I don't think he likes me. I think he only tolerates me for Orchid's sake.

"Yeah, she got hyped up on sugar, she found my lemon cake in the frig," I tell him. He nods.

"She likes her sugar," there is a pause and I feel orchid stir.

"Gale? You're here?" she asks.

"Yeah, I wanted to see you off tomorrow," he says. Orchid moves and looks at Gale.

"Thank you, I know how much you don't like the idea," she says with a yawn. He had moved back home and hunt all day. He comes up here once and awhile, but only to see Posy and the boys.

"Yeah, well you're my little sister, I am not going to see you for a month," he explains. I see Orchid nod and start to move. I let her on the ground softly. Gale and I watch her walk over to Gale and hug him. He hugs her back.

"Thank you, I was worried I won't get to hug you before I left, I will miss you so much Gale," I hear her tell him. Wanting to give them a moment, I walk passed them and into the kitchen. I want to make us some hot chocolate to warm us both up.

Orchid Pov

I get nice and warmed up in a nice pair of warm pajamas. Peeta has joined my upstairs in my room with hot chocolate.

"Thanks," I tell him as I get into bed. "For tonight, you got my mind off of problems,"

"No problem, I love seeing you happy," he says as he joins me in bed. I sip my drink. I am still cold.

"Peeta I am still cold," I tell him. He wraps him arms around me.

"You must have gotten a chill," he tells me. "Finish that and I will warm you up," I drink quickly and put my cup on my night stand. He makes me lay down and holds me close to him. He is very warm. I fall asleep quickly from the warmth he is giving off.


	2. Hello Everyone

**Second chapter is now up. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Catching Fire or the Hunger Games**

This night I dream of Snow and him ordering hits on my family, the Everdeens, Haymitch, and …Peeta… I was acting as if I was a fly on the wall as I watched the men and women leave and make their way to each and every one of us. I watch all of them die, expect myself. When it can to me, I wasn't killed. I was taking to the snake. It is a furnished office. Just like the office at the house I was give after the games.

"So you thought you could get away with adding kindling to the fire, I warned you about this inferno," he waves his hands on a screen on his desk. Four holograms appear each showing chaos in and smoke. "You and your tenacity caused this," his hands drag something to view. It is a clip from people burning a justice building. Something screams in me that it's eleven. There is chanting. Over and over, the people are yelling about how unfair everything is. They say 'Death before slavery,' I hear whistling after that, Rue's four note whistle. "See, this is the chaos you started," he shows me a series of clips from other districts. I can't place any of them.

My body sits there quietly, but slowly it begins to smirk. Then I begin to clap my hands.

"Congratulation, you have let a girl make your system fall apart, now what are you going to do about it?" that sounds like Gale said it. "You could have killed me when you had a chance," I laugh. Have I gone insane?

I feel a hand caress my face and I start to come back to the land of the wake.

"Orchid, sweetheart, wake up," I hear Peeta's voice. I smile because no matter what, his voice is very comforting.

"Do I need to? You are so warm," I ask with my eyes still close and snuggling into him more. I hear him laugh and start to move. I feel his lips on mine. I smile more in hope he would continue, but his lips leave mine.

"Yes, come on, my little strawberry," he caresses my cheek again.

"No," I grip his shirt and refuse to move or let him move. He still tries so I wrap my leg around his. "No, you're not leaving either,"

"That is so cute," I hear a sarcastic tone. I know who it is. So I grip harder to him and try to bury myself into him. I feel the covers being ripped off the bed and I get a little chill.

"NO! Haymitch, I want to relax a little before everyone gets here at noon," I mumble.

"Well, no luck for you, they showed up early," I hear him. Part of me thinks he is lying. Until I hear Effie's voice from down stairs commenting on their timing.

"I can't believe our time, we got here in no time at all," her accent is unforgettable. Trust me, I tried. I jump up and run to my dresser and grab some clothes and run into my room. When I run out of the room, I hear Haymitch chuckling. I put on some black pants and a red shirt. I run down the stairs and see the people that have helped me so much. I hear some shrikes of joy coming from my prep team. They all get me into a bear hug and squeeze me.

"Hurting the victor, let go of me," I barely breathe out. I am practically dropped.

"Sorry," they say in unison. I laugh.

"Look at you, you and the eyebrows," Venia sighs.

"At least your hair is healthy, still short thought," Flavius comments while taking some of my hair in his hands.

"How is it too short? It to my shoulder," I laugh at his comment.

"The people love your long hair, Good think I had wigs made up, People would throw fits," He exclaims.

"Great, sweaty old wigs, thanks Flavius," I joke with him. Octavia takes my hands and inspects them.

"At least you didn't chew them off," I laugh and walk over and hug Effie.

"Hello Effie, still have to deal with us, I guess," I joke. She sighs.

"Yeah, they think because I have done such a great job with my new pearls, that I should stay here," she says. I look and find Cinna talking with Posy.

"So, Orchid tells me you're helping her," I hear him say. He is kneeling down in front of her. I am surprise she isn't hiding. Today, Posy and the boys got school off because they are to see me off.

"Yeah, she does great jobs at sewing," she says. I walk over and laugh. "Orch, I like Cinna, he's nice, maybe nicer than you said,"

"Oh, I am glad you like him," I comment. Cinna stands up and I hug him.

"How you holding up?" he whispers to me. I shrug my shoulder when I let go.

"Not sure, been better," I tell him while looking at Posy. She is jumping up and down next to Octavia.

"Why is your skin green? Are you sick? I have a friend help you if you need it, I like your mousey," she points to one of the mice that are hanging out of her hair, a Capital style. Octavia laughs. I walk over to her and kneel next to her and I am about to explain to her about style in the Capital.

"I dyed my skin, fashion is everything in the Capital, I and thank you, I like my mice too," she laughs out.

"I like it, just next time, dye it pink," she says, and then she looks at me. "Can I dye my skin pink?!" everyone in the room laughs. I really don't know what to say.

"Maybe, ask Gale about it later," I tell her. Gale should be able to tell her no. I hear heavy footsteps on the stairs and I look up and smile. "Hey what took you so long?" I joke with him.

"Just talking with Haymitch, sweetie," Peeta tells me. I walk over to him and grab his hand. I hear awes from my prep team. I ignore it and look at Effie.

"So are we going to get ready?"

"Yes, now Peeta, Portia is with her team at your house, didn't expected you here," she says. He nods and looks at me.

"Love you," he tells me. Then he kisses my forehead. I release his hand and let him go with Effie. I turn and see my prep team, Cinna, and even Haymitch are looking at me. Haymitch and Cinna's looks are really odd. Cinna is smiling like he knows something, and Haymitch is smirking at me. I think something is up. Haymitch smirks like that when he knows something I don't. I am going to find out.

"What Haymitch?! Did I miss something?" I question him. Cinna laughs and Haymitch chuckles and pads my head.

"Nothing you will be able to understand, Brat," he tells me. "Go get ready," my Prep team takes that as a hint to take me upstairs.

Peeta Pov

"Do you have the picture of how it looks?" I ask Effie. I watch her open her bag up and search through it. This time she is sporting a green wig and an outfit to match. Her skin looks light green too. She pulls out a thin rectangle device.

"Here we go," she mumbles to herself. She wipes her fingers on the device and it comes to life. Effie messes with it and she pulls up a picture and it appears above the device. "I gave your design to a designer in district two and this is what they made, everyone in the Capital get theirs from here, How you like it?"

"It's beautiful…"

Orchid Pov

"So you want me to wear a white coat and pants in two feet of white snow?" I ask my stylist.

"You're not wearing all white," he says. Cinna waves over Flavius and my new hair pieces. He attaches the piece in a way it falls perfectly. Cinna holds a mirror up so I can see my hair. It looks just like my old hair. I think I might miss it. I take the mirror and he puts a pink and white fax fur hat on my head. "See you have pink," he smiles. I really am not looking forward to this trip.

Octavia had put on fake nails and painted them pink. Venia put light makeup on. I look gorgeous, yet innocent at the same time. I smile into the mirror in hopes to cheer myself up. Cinna gives me a pink scarf and gloves and I put them on.

"Thank you," I tell him. He smiles and takes the mirror.

"Worried about how they will act?" he makes it sound like he is asking about the districts, but I know what he means. Cinna means Snow.

"Yeah… but Peeta told me not to worry," I admit. Cinna pulls me over and hugs me.

"He is right," he tells me. "Don't worry, everyone already love you," he adds. I smirk and look up at him.

"So… are you going to tell me what you and Haymitch are hiding from me?" I ask with a little hint of accusation. He laughs and walks to get my boots by my bed. I follow to sit on the bed.

"You know, don't worry about it," he says as he put on my boots.

"Oh you two are planning something, and I know it, so spill it," I push farther.

"There is nothing that Haymitch and I are planning, I have nothing to do with anything," he tells me. I see a glint in his eyes that tells me I will get nothing from him.

"Fine if you don't want to talk, then I will get it out of someone else," he finishes tying my boots.

"Good, now let's get the filming done and get on the train so I can look at you designs," I smile.

"Ok," I reply and he walks out. "I will meet out with you in a second," I tell at him when he is out of my room. I close the door and lock it. Then I run to the other side of my bed and pull out my knives case. Smirking and put the case on my bed. I open it and put out the six knives and put them on the bed, then I put the case back under the bed. I unzip my jacket and hid the knives in the jacket. Then I unlock the door and run and join everyone.

"Good, now I want you to go to the couch and get up and run to the door, as we film you, Ms. Hawthorne," a Capital person told me. I nod and follow directions. They had me do it over and over again, I hated it.

"That was the last time I will do that, I just want to get back to Peeta," I tell the director person. I had to have done it ten times. He put his hands up in the air.

"Fine, fine, I will let you see him," he give up. I stand at the door waiting for the 'queue' to run out. I hate this.

Peeta Pov

I have been sitting on the couch for about an hour. They had recoded me walking to the door and since then I have been sitting. I am starting to get a little antsy.

"Alright, I'll get them ready," I hear the lady, which has been telling me wait to do, talk into a small microphone. She moves her fingers to the door and everyone with camera stuff leaves my house. Then she looks at me. "She finally finished, she doesn't like following directions, does she," she asks me. I chuckle.

"Sometimes," I stand up and make my way to the door. "But I love her anyway," now the lady laughs.

"Dedication, I like it, now you need to run out and find her and run to her, then we will film at the train, and that will be it," she tells me. So I open the door and walk out. It's snowing again. I look around and smile. I move my head to my left and see her walking out of her house. She looks stunning. She has her tongue out and is catching snowflakes. My smile grows when she notices me. She starts to run to me and my feet move without thinking. She jumps and I catch her and we fall to the ground laughing.

"Hey, Strawberry, you look stunning," I tell her. She blushes and looks away.

"Thank you," I laugh at her reaction. She stops me with a kiss. "Have you seen yourself, wow, you look great in blue and white,"

"Not as good as you, my dear," I tell her as I sit up with her. She stands up and helps me up and I hold her hand and we walk to the direction of the train. She removes her hand and grabs my arm. "I forgot, you like to hang on me,"

"Well, you're so nice and warm," she giggles.

**Anyone have an idea what is going on? If you have an idea let me know, trying to make it not so obvious… just yet. **


	3. District Eleven

**Here is another installment. I am very happy I am just wiping this story out quickly.**

**Tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Catching Fire or the Hunger Games **

**Chapter 3: District Eleven **

We are on the train now. She had gone straight to her room to remove the snow gear Cinna had she put on. Then she went with him to show him her outfits she made. She is getting better at drawing and designing. Before she couldn't draw, at least she thought she couldn't. So I take this time to talk with Haymitch and Effie.

"Are you sure, Kid?" Haymitch ask me. He is smoking again. Orchid asked him not to drink that much when we are touring. He blew her off till she said something about cleaning his house, then he gave in.

"This is cute that he is doing this," Effie snips in.

"Thank you, I know what I am doing, Haymitch, but how am going about it, I am not sure yet," I take a sip of my hot chocolate and I lean back. "Have any ideas?"

"I think you should do it as soon as possible, it will be great!" She exclaims with joy. "I can get something set up and make it look like chance and …"

"She will know something is up when you stop or throw a random excursion in the middle," Haymitch snaps and take a puff of the cigarette. "She is smarter than she looks,"

"Yeah, that's why I am having a hard time," I sigh.

"Hard time with what?" I turn and see her in the door way. She is wearing short blue shorts and a black shirt. She walks over and sits on the arm of my chair.

"Trying to figure out how I am going to make sure I don't fall of the stage, Effie just told me that there might be stairs up to the stage where we make our speeches," I fib. She looks at me with a puzzled look. Her eyebrow raised and her smile dropped. For a minute or so there is a silent. She looks me in the eye. She seems confused. Then in a split second she is laughing.

"You're worried about tripping? While I have all ways tripped on the stage," She laughs. "That's mean," she leans over and lies on my shoulder. "So, Eff… how long till Eleven?"

"Effie…" she corrects.

"I can't call you by a nickname? Fine…" she sighs. "Effie, how long till we arrive in district eleven?" she says in a formal tone. I laugh and I see Orchid smiles.

"About forty five minutes," she says as she looks at the clock. "You should get ready," she stands up and take Orchid out of the room.

"She is smarter than you think, Peeta,"

"I know, but I can't just tell her," I defend. Haymitch blows out smoke and puts out his cigarette. He leans forward and cups his hands together.

"You don't deserve her, you know that,"

"I do…"

Orchid pov

I look down at the monster. They are red and shinny. I hate them. I hate them with a passion. No, I won't. I won't do it.

"You can't make me wear those, you must have a short memory, cause I told you I will never wear them again," I stare the Green clothed woman in the eye as I point at the menacing, flow things.

"Grow up, they are least than a two inches, you will be fine," Effie waves my off. I am upset and I go and lung at her. But I am stopped by my stylist.

"I had came up with a plan to be able to get you able to walk in any types of heels," Cinna tells me as he restrains me.

"So… you will train me in those monster, what if the plan doesn't work out?" I calm down.

"Then no more heels," Cinna answers me as I am set back on the ground. "Now let's get you in your dress,"

I look in the mirror and see a beautiful young lady. Flavius put some more hair things in my hair and a green hair band. I look like I have layered hair now. That is the only thing changed. The dress is one of my creations, a knee length bright red one. No sleeves, but the dress's collar is at my collar bones and it is loose. It is meant to be modest and sweet. Cinna adds a brown belt and completes the look. I slow and hesitantly step into my heels.

"I like the dress, I never think I would look good in it," I tell Cinna.

"And why not?"

"Well, how can my designs top yours, you made me… on fire, no way I can make something close to comparable, I am shocked you want me to wear my dresses anyway," I admit. Cinna softly pulls my chin and looks me in the eye.

"All I do is show you how you look, make your features noticeable by yourself, what everyone loves is you, not how you look," he laughs and let go of my chin. "It just to make you feel better,"

"Thank you Cinna," I hear Effie walk in the room.

"Time to get you to the door, we have no time to waste," she has changed her wig. Now it is a light red and a dress, jacket and heels to match. She even has a green flower in her hair.

"You look like an apple," I joke. She laughs.

"That's the point, now come," she waves me over and I follow. I met everyone in the main car. I see Peeta and he looks very handsome. His blond hair is not slicked back, but it is controlled. He wears black pants and jacket suit. His shirt is white and his tie is red. Why all this red?

"Oh, look it's apples, how pretty," Haymitch says sarcastically. I laugh.

"That what I said, she does look like an apple doesn't she,"

"You do too, brat," I think for a moment.

"I guess I do," I think allowed. "Red and delicious," I joke and Peeta laughs. Then I remember something and my face drops.

"You ok, Orchid?" Peeta walks up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"What am I going to say?"

"I told you the write something, God do I have to do everything?" Haymitch slaps his hand to his forehead.

"NO! I did try, but I couldn't figure out how to say something," I defend myself. I put my forehead on Peeta's shoulder and sigh. I feel Peeta's hand on my back.

"You will be fine, trust me," Peeta is so good to me. The train stops and I raise my head up.

"Time for the show," I put on a smile and grab Peeta's arm. Effie stands in front of us and the doors open. It is very bright, as usual. We walk out and… Peeta and I surrounded by peace keepers. Oh God … we are going to have trouble. Let go of Peeta out of fright and I stumble. I peace keeper grabs me and pulls me up were and towards the group. I can't stand being grabbed. "Let go of my arm," I ask him. He just holds tighter and pulls me harder. I am panicking now. "Ouch!" I cry.

I am back with the group and Haymitch has me now. I don't know how the happened. We are pushed into a car and the doors shut. I am freaked and disoriented. My eyes are widened and I am looking around in panic. I am on the left side of the car and next to the window. Haymitch is next to me and Cinna and Portia are across from me. I look to the other side of the car and see Peeta next to Haymitch and Effie next to Portia. I guess the prep teams is placed somewhere else.

"That is the worst greeting I ever gotten, how rude!" I hear Effie whine. I pull my knees to my chest and make myself into a ball.

"Peeta, trade me seats," Haymitch tells him. He leans forward and sees me in a ball and complies. Next thing I know, I have Peeta holding me.

"Sorry about letting you go," he whispers to me. I eventually let go of my knees.

The car stops after awhile and the door opens again. We are right in front of the justice building of eleven. It looks treble here, maybe even worse than twelve. I step out of the car with Peeta and I start the fix my dress.

"You look fine," Peeta whispers to me ask he takes my hand. There is a make shift stage in from of the building. That is where we need to go. Peeta leads me over and helps me up the steps. There is a big crowd of people and I guess it is only a quarter of the people. The buildings look like they are falling apart. There are banners placed in certain places to hide the damage of overuse and ageing. The mayor says something and I missed it. I am handed a bouquet of flowers and Peeta is handed two plaques. I look at Peeta and he is smiling and waving at the crowd. He lets go of me and I continue to look around. "Time to say your speech," Peeta whispers to me. I snap back into reality. I set my bouquet on the ground and I step forward to the podium. I am too short. So I look around the podium. There is a little block in the inside of the opening of it. I use my foot to pull it out a little and step on it.

"I didn't really think I was that short," I joke into the microphone. There is some laughter. Hearing that cheers my up and gives me some hope. "Anyway, I am honored to be standing here today and in front of you all," I smile a little and think. "I was told to write a speech for you today, but every time I went to write, nothing would come," I laugh. "So forgive me if it seems unprepared, because it is," I breathe in and start. "Now, when I think about winning the games, the first things I think of is how I should of died, many times," I look around and find what I believe to be Rue's family. They are in a roped off area. Only a few of her siblings are there, but it will do. "First time is when I had dropped the hive, I had gotten many stings, and I would have died if Rue didn't help me," I look to the other side of the stage where an elderly woman stood. "And Thresh," I laugh. "To be honest, I was freaked by him, he was big and strong, when he spared my life and then took it upon himself to protect me, I gained respect for him," I look back at the crowd and smile again. "Thank for letting me get to know your two children," I step off the block and push it back into the podium.

I step back to Peeta and I see him smiling.

"I knew you would do fine," I hear something very familiar. I turn and look into the crowd. I can't place it. It is a whistling. A four note tone. Oh my… Rue's song. She said this is what she whistled at the end of the day. I get this weird feeling that this is not good. The mayor rushes us into the justice building.

It is old and wearing down. I hear Effie whine again. Cinna and Portia are with her and I can't seem to find where Haymitch is.

"Where's Haymitch… and my bouquet?" I ask. No one has answer for me. So I turn around and walk back out the door.

Outside is chaos. There are two peacekeepers on the stage and they have an old man with them. I don't understand what is going on. So look around for my bouquet. I find it on the floor of the stage. I walk over and grab it. I stand back up and I hear the crowd go quite. I look over to the crowd and I notice why they gone silent. One of the peacekeepers had a shot gun. He aims it at the man's head and pulls the trigger. I feel the blood drain from my face as I see the blood go everywhere. Even some on my face… my eyes widen in shock. I don't think I was supposed to see that. I stand there shocked. The crowd starts to get restless and I look over the crowd. I hear two more shots being fired off. Then I see two people go down.

It is nothing like this at twelve. Nothing at all… I have seen people die before. Hey I killed before. But this is bothering. I feel two hands on my shoulders and I am being pulled inside the door to the buildings.

"Orchid," I am snapped back by Haymitch's voice. I look up and into his face.

"Hey, I was looking for you," I tell him weakly.

"This isn't a place to wonder off," he scolds me. I nod and look around me. I am in the hall way of the justice building again. "Come on," he pulls me down one end of the hall and up some stairs and into a room and into another room. "Put the Flowers down," I do what I am told and he takes me into another room with more stairs. I really can't think or focus. All I see is blood. "Now tell me what happen,"

"Um ah…" I breathe and look at him. "I gave my speech and I hear Rue's whistle and then we were pulled us inside, I wonder where you and my flower went and I went outside," I tell him. "I had no idea they were murdering him, and others," I start to shake. "I got blood on me, I need to clean up," I look around the room. It looks like it is storage. Dust and broken couches and chairs are all over the place.

"Next time I leave, don't look for me," Haymitch tells me. I laugh.

"I will look for you if I want to, Haymitch, we victors got to stick together," I nudge him playfully. "I really hope Cinna brought another dress for me to wear, I think blood doesn't help with me being innocent," I joke with him.

"You really flipped," Haymitch says. "I will never understand 16 year old girls," Haymitch starts to massage his temples.

"Hey, I am a 17 year old, I had my birthday two months ago," I correct him. "And I am not over it, but I got to move on and focus on something different right now, I will deal with it later," I inform him. "Let's go find Cinna, I don't want to eat in a bloody dress," I restate and then leave the room. He follows suit.

Peeta pov

She left and then I heard three shots. Not sure what happen there. But I was worried till I saw her and Haymitch walk pass me and Portia. I saw some blood on her face and dress, but she looked fine. Haymitch said she was fine and he and she walked off. She seems disturbed. She didn't even notice me.

"Is she ok, Haymitch?" I ask him as he walks out by himself. He nods

"Yeah, right now she is, don't bring it up till we leave though, she wants to get this over with as soon as possible," He tells me. I nod and walk over to the door and knock.

"Come in," I hear Orchid call out. I open slowly and walk in. I see her fidgeting in another red dress. This time it is tighter and a little longer. Cinna has his hand on his chin. I think he is trying to think about how to make her look like a little girl. But it is hard when she has a body like that. She isn't a little girl now, she is a woman. I close the door and walk over to Cinna and her.

"Trying to make her look like a little kid?" I ask him. He nods.

"Yeah, it is hard when the only same red color dress she made is a tight A line dress," he moves his hand and points to her waist. "I can't put a belt on her, it will lead eyes to her waist, and then they will travel upward,"

"NO belt," I exclaim and I hear Orchid giggle.

"What Peeta, not wanting to show off my curves," She jokes.

"No, you are not meat hanging in the butchery," I tell her. Cinna looks around and think. I follow his movement and look around There are boxes of belts, scarves, and fabric. He picks up some fabric and look at it. It's a darker shade of red.

"What if I put this on her waist?" I walk over, grab it, walk back wrap it around her waist.

"Good idea Cinna, it looks like her bottom part is loose," I comment. Cinna walks back over and starts pining the fabric into place.

"There, you and back looking like an innocent, sweet girl, instead of an innocent, sweet woman," Cinna comments. "Don't worry about sitting; you can sit without pining yourself,"

"Thank you Cinna, and sorry," Orchid says. She hugs him.

"Don't worry, things happen," he tells her. I like Cinna, he is nice.

We are taken down stairs and we are feed a big dinner, lots of food and drinks. Orchid makes small talk with the mayor and thanks him for let us come. And I thought she was nervous. Dinner comes and goes fast and then we are taking to the train in the same fashion as before. I make sure I hold onto her and hard as I can. She doesn't trip again. That's a good thing.

We are on the train again, but Haymitch and Cinna took her away from me. Not sure why. I am sitting in the TV car watching a recap of the day. She just had finished her speech and it cuts and ends.

"Must have cut it because of the whistling and the gunshots," I turn and see Orchid by herself. I stand up, turn off the TV, and walk over to her and hold her. "I went back out and I saw the man who whistled shot, then the crowd got upset cause I was out there, they shot two others," she confesses to me. "I goo blood all over me and I froze, I didn't know what to do," I hold her as she spoke. "I wanted to say something, but there is this thing I have to prevent and…" she stops and gets choked up.

"Its fine, not saying anything, was the best thing, sweetie, you are fine," I soothe her. I rub my hand on her back to calm her down. "I am glad you are alive," I tell her. "You don't know what would have happen if you talked or spoken out," she changed. She is now in a light blue shirt and pants. "I love you," I tell her.

"Thank you," she tells me. That's her way for telling me she loves me back. I don't need to hear her say it. I know it. "I am tiered,"

"Ok, let's go to bed," I lead her out of the room and to the sleep car and her room.


	4. Ten Nine Eight

**So another chapter up, just a fuller chapter. To cover districts 10, 9, and 8. Some things are important and others are not. Anyway, I really like this story and want to get it out fast.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Catching Fire or the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter four: Ten, nine, eight**

Nightmares tonight are brought to me by… the three people I killed during the day. I didn't mean to, I didn't wake up saying 'I want to kill three people today, I want to make someone do something that will lead him to get murdered and then cause chaos and two others are killed because of it.' No, in fact I woke up thinking nothing close to that. I think Snow is trying to find any way to kill me. I snuggle closer into Peeta and watch him sleep. I can't sleep anymore. It is too painful. If I sleep more, I might start to scream. I am already sweating. We are heading to district ten now. It is where the Capital gets its meat, Cattle raising or livestock. I don't really care. I stare at the ceiling. I wish I was home and not on this stupid tour. I am just glad I don't have to make up anymore speeches. It will take a day to get to ten. Cinna and Effie told me I have to wear heels all day today; I am not looking forward to that. But Cinna's plan makes since. Wear a certain height each day and slow make my way up. It will work on my ankle strength and my idea of breaking all of the heels.

I dose off again and dream. I know this because I am woken up by Peeta.

"Orchid, sweetie, you ok?" I appreciate his caring voice. I open my eyes and see his blue eyes. I could swim in them.

"Yeah, I just didn't like the events in eleven," I tell him. He moves and sits up.

"Come on," he tells me as he helps me on his lap. He holds me as I lay on his chest.

"You smell good," I tell him.

"You always tell me that, even before all of this started," he laughs.

"I know, but it's true," I tell him again. "I don't deserve you, you are too nice and caring for me," I mumble.

"Oh shut up, none of that, you deserve anything and everything," he tells me. I smile and blush. Then I hit his chest. "Hey what was that for?"

"I told you, no more sweet things," I remind him.

"Oh, well does this count as sweet?" he leans down and kisses me deeply. I move and help him with it. His tongue enters my mouth and I follow his action. We battle for a bit and that's not enough. I grab his hair and deepen the kiss. I miss this. How long has it been since we kissed like this? I don't know. That feeling in my stomach returns. It is like a burning sensation. It fills my entire body.

Peeta begins to pulls back, but I don't want to stop. The burning feels so weird; I think I am enjoying it. I open my eyes as he pulls back all the way.

"You ok?" I ask as I caress his cheek. It takes him a little bit to answer.

"Yeah, just out of breathe," he tells me. I lay my head back down on his chest.

"Ok, well thank you for that… comforting, I enjoyed it," I yawn and close my eyes again.

Haymitch Pov

"Stop whining! Just keep walking, Brat," she won't stop whining. Three days and no drink, I have a migraine, no sleep, a nagging woman, and the brat isn't helping at all.

"Haymitch, these are four inch heels, they are hurting my foot, can I stop?" she whines more. I take a puff of the nicotine in rich cigarette. I hold it in and feel it filling my lungs. I slowly let it out toward her.

"Look, Cinna is your stylist, you promised you will listen to him, he says heels so you wear heels, Brat, now shut the hell up, I have a headache," I tell her. I really don't care. But God, make her shut up!

"Dang, I did promise," I hear her mumble. I chuckle and smoke some more. Cinna walks in not even ten minutes later.

"About time," I stand up and leave the car.

Orchid pov

"My black long dress?"I look in the mirror and see the dress poof out at my hips to help the innocent look. The fabric I chose it soft and smooth. I had been given four inch black heels because the dress has a long skirt. I am too short for this dress. I hear Cinna conform. He gives me a white sash.

"It's going to be a little cold," he tells me. I nod and follow him out. Haymitch and Cinna have been making me walk in heels all day today and yesterday. So I am getting used to the heels. I see Peeta is matching me again when I enter the main car. He smiles and walkover to him and kiss him.

"I missed you," he tells me. I can't help but feel a peg in my heart. I can't help remember when he lied to me right before we got to eleven. I try and push it to the side and forget about it and I just can't. He has never lied to me.

"Me too," I reply. I really didn't know what to say when he lied. So I acted as if didn't hear any form of false truth. It doesn't make since. I am hoping and praying it has to do with the sudden secretes. The doors open and I act like nothing is on my mind.

We are lead to the justice building and to the stage. This town looks old too. Most of the buildings are made out of wood. In-between the buildings there are wood sidewalks. The district center is the only part that has a concrete road. The rest of the district had a dirt road. The residents are dressed in really faded jeans and most of them wear hats. All of them have dirt of some kind on them. Some have ropes on their person. I guess they just came from work.

More plaques and flowers are given out. The mayor thanks us for coming, like we had a choice. Then I let Peeta talk as I hold the plaques and flowers. This place has a smell about it, like Prim's goat. He thanks them for letting us come and all that stuff. Then we are taking inside to eat.

Haymitch stays with us this time. I am glad because nothing happens this time. The meal consists of a lot of beef. Good thing I love meat. It tastes good. After dinner, we are taking back to the train. It is a three day trip to District nine.

"Peeta?" I lay down with him after I changed into a night gown. He moves and holds me.

"What sweet hear?" he asks. I want to ask him why he lied to me, but I don't know how.

"Um… is everything ok?" I ask. He brushes my hair out of my face. I don't have any of the pieces in now.

"Yeah, why wouldn't?" He asks. He looks me in the eyes. His sweet eyes… I lose confidents in asking.

"I am just unsure about this trip," I say. He laughs softly.

"We will be fine, go to sleep,"

I hate heels. Cinna gave me six inch heels today. I have to walk in the all day. I am not allowed to take them off. Peeta has been avoiding me all day. Only people I have seen today are my prep team, Cinna and Portia. Cinna, Portia and I have been thinking about designs on next year tributes.

"Everyone is going to try fire this year, what do you think we could do to top it?" I ask my two stylists.

"Make it more impressive, Twelve is known for coal," Portia comments.

"And coal burns," Cinna adds. I look her and then him.

"Yes, I think everyone knows you burn coal to get heat and make things move," I state. Looking at them, I can practically see the wheels turning.

"What do you put coal in?" Cinna asks me.

"A furnace," I answer. Not sure how or what they are going to do with that.

"What if we make next year's burn like one?" Portia adds like she and Cinna are on the same brain wave. I raise an eyebrow and watch Cinna sketch something out. It is passed lunch time and I am confused and can't stand it anymore. I stand up and walk pass my babysitters and out of the car to look for the others. I ignore pleads to come back and keep walking.

I find them in the TV car talking. I see Effie is holding something and there is a projection above it. Haymitch is next to Peeta and they are talking in a hushed tone. Thanks to my ear I can hear some of it.

"So when are we going to get it?" Peeta asks.

"Getting what?" I speak up. Peeta jumps, Effie shut the projection off and put the device away, and Haymitch blows out smoke.

"Hey Brat, thought you were working with Cinna and Portia," Haymitch states. Peeta stands up and walks over to me.

"Hey, how is the project coming?" he asks. I can tell he is hiding something and not wanting to answer my question.

"Fine, I just hate the fact I am helping, now getting what?" I ask again. Peeta pulls my hair ear and smiles.

"Nothing, my dear, how is you feet?" he is doing it again…

"Hurting, I think they might be bleeding and I have calluses," I whine. He pulls into a hug and rubs my back.

"Sorry to hear that, honey, what are they going to wear next year?" I remove myself from his grasp gently and walk over to the chairs and use my hands to brace myself. Trying to give my feet a break, I lean forward and hang my head down.

"Oh I don't know, they are so confusing, those two must read each other's mind or something, or it might be that they know what they are doing," I tell him. I look up and look at Effie. "What was that thing you got?" I am referencing the device. Effie's face tells me to opposite of what she is trying to say.

"What thing?" her voice rises higher than normal. I raise my eyebrow at her and laugh.

"I am not stupid, Effie, that device," I tell her. I swear I can see sweat forming on her forehead. She moves and grabs it out of her purse.

"You mean this?" I nod. She waves her finger on it and turns it on. "It is just the latest in technology, it helps me plan and schedule events, I love it," she exclaims.

"Cool," Peeta joins me and rubs my back more.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt if you lay down," he tells me.

"Can't Cinna want me on my feet, get my ankle used to walking in these beasts," I tell him a little upset.

"Oh ok," is all he says.

We arrive at District nine, the place where the grain is grown. Peeta is kind of excited, him being a baker and all. I am sitting in the last car. It is open and I am pretty much outside. I had finished getting ready an hour ago. Today's dress is a yellow sundress. The heels of the day are six inch heel sandals. I guess Cinna is dressing me up according to the district. It is warm here. It's a nice change to the snow. It feels like early spring even though it is November. I am leaning on the railing and watching the field of wheat fly passed. I smile when I see people looking up from their work to watch the train. I wave at them and they wave back. Life is truly different in each district.

"Having fun?" I turn and see Peeta in the door way. He is wearing black pants and a yellow shirt to match me.

"It reminds me of spring," I comment while turning back around to watch the flied. He walks over and joins me. His arm wraps around my waist. I hear him take a deep breath in.

"It smells good,"

"How can you smell it? It still is wheat," I ask him jokingly.

"Almost everything has a scent, like almost everything has beauty, you just have to have the eye to find it," he tells me. I laugh.

"Oh is that why you like me, cause you found my beauty," I tease him. He laughs.

"No, it kind of hit my like a ton of flour, it is unavoidable," he confesses. I smile at his comment.

"You are just saying that,"

"No, I am not, it is the truth," Peeta defends his comment. I turn in his grasp and look up at him I smirk.

"Prove it Mr. Bread boy, prove it to me," I challenge him. He smirks back at me and kisses me, just a sweet kiss this time. When he pulls away he rests his forehead on mine and smiles.

"I don't need to, you already know it," he tells me. The train starts to slow down. "Time to go the main car," he takes my arm and he walks me to the rest of everyone.

Nothing special happens, same as ten. The speech was again, handled by Peeta. The dinner was mostly grain based, bread and pastries that Peeta knew how to make. He got many recipes and gave some out. Then back to the train, same as last time.

District eight, the textiles, the place where the sewing and the other necessities are made. Factories after factories are what this place is full of, factories to make clothes and such. Nothing very fun here, expect this is where I get all my fabric. During dinner I was complemented on my deep purple single strap dress and my other dresses. Nothing special again, other Peeta, Haymitch, and Effie are very secretive still. I can't get anything from anyone. It is driving me nuts. Between the sudden secretes and the threat of President Snow on our heads, I can't think. I had a headache since we left eleven and it hasn't gone away.

I am sitting down on the last car sketching a dress out. It is night now and cool. We are heading to District seven now. The lumber district, the place where people are allowed to go into the woods, I might like this place. The cool air hits my face and I start thinking of home. Me, running in the woods, laughing and having fun chasing away all the game, making Gale mad. Before all of this happens, before the games, when life was easier and I was still a little innocent girl. I feel a tear fall down my face as I watch the scenery fly by. Flying, that reminds me of Rue and me, jumping through the trees and acting as if we weren't in a life and death game. I miss her so much. If it wasn't for the stupid games, I wouldn't have to miss her, I wouldn't have to kill, and I wouldn't have worry about my family dying every second.

I wish there was no hunger games at all. Looking down at my paper and move my pencil across the page. Making a final touch to the simple dress, I smile as I finish adding a sash around the gathered waist. It is a strapless pleated sweet heart neckline that has an A- line skirt with a trumpet bottom. I like it. It is very simple. I hear a knock and look up.

"What you working on?" it's Cinna. I half thought Peeta would come looking for me. I haven't seen him since we got up this morning. Close my sketch book and hand it to him.

"I been sketching all day, nothing else to do," I explain to him as he takes the book. He grins as he flips through it.

"You are getting better," he comments. Then he finds my last dress. He sits down nest to me and shows it to me. "What's this?"

"I don't know, I was just drawing, I like it a lot though," I tell him. He laughs.

"Looks like a wedding dress," he says. I look at him confused; I thought it looked like the rest of the dresses I have been wearing. Then again, the only wedding dress I know is the one that brides rent in twelve. Don't have money to make one.

"Only wedding dress I have seen is the one everyone uses in twelve," I tell him. "But I can see someone getting married in it, simple, but no one from the Capital, that's for sure," I laugh at the last part of my statement.

"I can see you wearing it," he comments causally. I look at him as if he lost his mind.

"What? Cinna, I am only seventeen, I don't think I am going to get married any time soon, plus in twelve we have to wait till we are twenty five," I am defenses. He looks at me with suspicion. "Not like I don't want to get married, I just don't think I could, not with life how it is, like um ah…" I bury my face in my hands. "I don't even know why I am saying that, I don't think anyone wants to marry me any way," I mumble the last part without any thought. Once it came out I start hitting my forehead over and over again. I hear Cinna laugh.

"And why not?" dam he heard me.

"I am too crazy, Cinna, I have mental break downs every so offend, I am so freaked out about everything going on right now, like if I move wrong or say something wrong, everyone can get killed for it, I can't put a target on someone's head like that," I stand up and walk over to lean against the railing. "And in this life, I won't put someone I care for through that, not a little child,"

"You wouldn't be, Orchid, many things can change in a few years," Cinna tells me.

"Are you implying that I could regain control over my own mind in a few short years, have you even meant Haymitch?"

"I thought you told me Hawthornes can do anything they want," I hear him say that and I smile weakly.

"True," part of me thinks he wasn't just talking about the status of my brain, but something more. That gets me wondering. "Anyway, what are you and the rest of them planning?" I hear him chuckle. "What? you guys have been acting weird, hiding things is not what guys do, well other than Haymitch, but he is the exception," I think the last part aloud. Cinna stands up, smiles, and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Orchid, I think you are over thinking things," that doesn't seem like what Cinna would say at all. He removes his hand and leaves the car. That comment just proved to me that they are planning something and even Cinna is in on it.


	5. District Seven

**Here's the next chapter. Pay close attention, might notice someone I put in there. Let me know if you know who it is. It shouldn't be hard at all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Catching Fire or the Hunger Games. **

**Chapter Five: District Seven**

I smell the all too familiar scent of both I place I hold sacred and a place that haunts me now, the fresh smell of pine. Both memories of joy and pain enter my mind as I sit on the couch in the last train car watching the trees fly by in all most a blur. I am reluctant to even move to the main car when I feel it slowing down.

"Orchid!" I hear Haymitch shout from the other side of the train. I guess Effie's nagging got to him again. Maybe if I get those two together they will stop being so irritated all the time. I stand up and smirk. I must speak to Peeta about this. I laugh as I walk through the door. The door closes and I am stuck. Stupid door. I push the button that opens the door and pull my dress skirt out of the door. It's a dark green dress that hugs my hips and leg. To avoid the skin tight look Cinna added two layers to the skirt and my knees to make it look a mermaid dress. It's strapless sweet heart neckline gown. Yes, I like sweetheart necklines. The dress is also about seven inches too long and so Effie and Cinna want me in seven inch heels. But right now I am bare foot.

I get to the main car just when the train stops. Peeta turns and smiles. I see my strap heels in his hands. I race my way over there and drop then on the floor.

"Orchid, you're late…" Effie tries lecturing me as I bend over and slip the heels on. I don't get a chance to lace the straps when the doors open. I stand straight back up and grab Peeta's arm right when the doors finish opening. Smiling a walk pass Effie. The place is beautiful, I love the trees. The buildings are painted red and kind of remind me of ten but with color and more cabin looking. The people here all have red, brown, or black hair. All of them dress similar, plaid shirts and blue jeans. We are lead to the stage to speak. Again Peeta is the one giving it.

I notice that Haymitch has gone missing again. I look around and see him walking through the trees to the left of the stage. When Peeta finishes his little speech we are lead inside.

"So, today there is a two hour gap between now and the dinner, the mayor ask for a later dinner do them cutting down a massive tree," Effie explains. "So we are to wait in here," she motions around the her.

"Where is Haymitch?" Peeta asks. I see Cinna smile and shake his head. Effie looks around.

"He was just here; oh please I really hope he isn't going to wreck anything for me," I hold in my erge to laugh and put my hand on her back.

"Oh, I'm sure he is just taking a stroll, Eff, don't worry at all," I try claiming her down. I stay out of her line of sight just because I can't help but smirk.

"Effie… and I presume you are correct, all right, now let's find the sitting room and get some tea," she turns suddenly and walks down the hall. I replace my smirk with a simple smile so she doesn't suspect anything. Everyone follows her. I look around. Their justice building looks like a big cabin, stain wood and the smell of pine. The furniture looks like they made it. I don't doubt that. That is one of the district's jobs.

Now that I can't see Effie and the rest of the crew anymore, I turn and walk back outside. Not as much of people are in the center anymore, so I walk to the steps that Haymitch had to go down in order to go in the woods. I take one step and fall on my face. I hear some people react to me falling and rush over.

"You ok?" I hear someone ask. I smile and refuse help getting up.

"Yeah," I get up lift up my dress a little to show my heels. I step out of them and bend down and pick them up. "Just I never really put on these heels, I try to stay out of then as long as I can," I give a smile.

"Ok?!" a man is confused. I point to the tree line.

"Now, is it all right I go exploring? I love trees," I ask only because it is his district. He nods, still confused. "Thanks, if anyone asks… you don't see me," I smile and run off into the woods.

I look around and take a deep breath in. I love this smell. But I have no time to enjoy this. So I get down to business. I kneel on the ground and look for anything that shows Haymitch walked through here. Only thing I see is normal animal tracks. Only other thing I can do I listen. I turn and look at the trees. They are all sturdy. So I climb up the one closes to me, or try to. I get to the first branch and I can't move my legs. I can't swing them over because the dress is too tight.

So I use my upper arm strength to pull myself up. I sit on the branch and think. The dress is too tight to move so the only logical thing to do is cut the dress. Smirking, I reach into my reach into the top of my dress and grab my knife. Never leave my room without one of my new knives. I put the knife at the bottom on my knees and make a slit in the dress, all the way to the hem. I had to cut through the layers Cinna added, but I can fix those later. The knife returns in its hiding place. Closing my eyes, I focus on the sounds around me. I am listening for Haymitch's voice or his footsteps.

"Great,"

There, to my right. I hear him talking. I turn my body that way and look for a close tree branch and jump. I take my time and make my way over. For some reason, I don't think he wants anyone to know he is out here. The closer I get, the more I hear.

"So it's a go?" is that a girl's voice? What is Haymitch talking to a chick from Seven? I get closer and closer.

"Yeah,"

"Cool, so who is it?" I hear the girl asks. I jump to the next tree and I hit a branch on the way. Crap! "Time to go, you have a follower," I hear some movement. Great, I guess I won't see her face. Who is she? I jump to the next tree and to the next.

"What are you doing out here, Brat?" I guess he knows it's me. I use my legs to brace myself as I swing a hang upside down, facing him.

"Was looking for you and missing the smell and the freedom," I tell him with a smile. He shakes his head.

"How much did you hear?" he is straight forward. I laugh.

"Well," I put my hand on my chin and tap it. "That you were talking to a girl," I move my hand. "Who is she? Is she pretty? How do you know her? Can I meet her? Do you like her?" I am getting very suspicious of him. He was never one for things like caring for people.

"What the HELL?! No one, don't care, not telling, no way in hell, hell no," he shouts to me and the he walks off. I jump down from my branch and walk with him.

"Oh, come one Haymitch, this is the second time you ran off," I state with some suspicion. "What are you hiding?"

"I thought I told you to stay out of my business, last time you got three people killed," he retorts. He stops short. "I don't think Effie would like to see you had cut your dress,"

"How you sure I didn't rip it when I fell off the stage?" I ask him with more suspicion. He laughs and starts walking.

"I am not stupid, Orchid, Why were you spying on me?"

"Hey, the trees aren't excuses enough? I could have ripped it trying to climb up one of the trees," I defended myself. Run up in front of him and walk backwards.

"No, and you didn't rip it, you cut it with a knife, give it here," Oh great how he find out. I look at him confused.

"What knife? I am not allowed to have them, remember?" I laugh a little bit.

"Where is it?" he stops and holds out his hand.

"Haymitch I don't have anything, Ok?!" I fold my arm over my chest and stop. "Now, tell me what were you doing?"

"Give it to me," he purists.

"You hiding something and I know it, spill it,"

"Brat, the knife," I laugh.

"Haymitch, why the hell are all of you hiding things, I come I try to find out what and you all deflect it," I sigh. "Not a very good time to hide something for someone when all of our lives are on the line," I half shout. Haymitch crosses his arms too. "You keep me from him, Cinna distracts me, Effie hides stuff, Peeta's lying, and everyone is acting weird," I start to rub my temples. "Peeta never lies to me," I hear Haymitch sigh. "Cinna is even acting weird, wedding dresses, all this confuses me, and forgive me for trying to figure things out," I reach into the top of my dress and throw my knife on the ground. I turn around and walk back to the justice building.

"Oh my God, Orchid what happen to your dress?" I walk past Effie and to the window. "Orchid can you hear me?" Her voice gives me a headache. I feel Peeta's hand on my back.

"Sweet heart are you ok?" I don't want to talk with him or anyone. Haymitch in the woods just prove to me more they are hiding something from me.

"I am fine," I say with no emotion. "I found Haymitch, he was just taking a stroll in the woods," I comment as I turn around to look at everyone. Haymitch slipped into the room while everyone was watching me. I see his hand with my knife slid into his coat pocket. I smile a little to show him I am glad he won't tell anyone about it because I didn't say anything about his meeting.

"Look at your dress, how are we going to get you presentable for dinner?" Effie whines. My head hurts. "How did you rip your dress? Orchid?!"

"I fell off the dam stage, OK?!" I turn back around and look out the window.

"Language young lady," Effie scolds me.

"Oh shut up, I am tired, my dress is fine, now leave me alone," I sigh and plop myself on the ground. There is silent moment, until I hear Peeta sit down next to me. I feel his arms warp around me and pull me into his lap.

"Ok, then we will let you sleep if you want," his voice is so claiming.

"Here is the funny thing… I am emotionally tired; all this crap is driving me crazy," I sigh as I look up at him. He caresses my cheek.

"That will be all taken care of soon, than you don't need to worry," I hear those words but I am not calmed by them at all. The only way I would stop worrying is if there was no more Snow.


	6. District Four

**Wow, I'm already here. I am making great time. I loved writing this chapter! Tell me what you think. I really couldn't wait to post this, so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Catching Fire or the Hunger Games**

**Chapter 6: Four**

"What's that smell?" I am standing outside in the last car with Peeta and Haymitch. Haymitch has been keeping an eye on me since seven. He hasn't said anything out the knife, so I don't think he will. Peeta has been by my side since seven too. He is back to normal now.

"That is salt water, we are getting close to District Four," This is the seafood supplier. I only had seafood once. Four is one of the careers district. So that means they have money. I pray that there are no problems. "Time to get you ready, brat," I stare at him.

"You know, I never really liked that name," I tell him as I get up. Peeta goes to follow me. "Peeta, I am fine, I can go to Cinna myself," I sigh and leave.

Peeta Pov

"She is smart and you are dumb," Haymitch insults me when Orchid leaves. I look at him and rub the back of my head.

"Yeah, but I never kept something from her before, I don't know how I am supposed to act," I admit. Haymitch leans forward, towards me.

"Like I said, like nothing is going on," he groans. "You can move a crowd, but can't convince one little, tiny, gullible, girl nothing is going on?"

"She isn't any of those things, she is smart and strong, and a tough young woman," I corrected him. "I love her, Haymitch, I really can't lie to her, she knows me, I can't hide anything from her,"

"But it was you who said you didn't want her knowing," Haymitch tells me.

"I can't tell her, it would ruin it,"

Orchid pov

"I like the dress Cinna," I tell him. Today I am in one of his dresses. He told me it will be warm and I need a dress to cover but be breathable. It is beautiful sea foam colored dress that has beading on the strapless bodice. The skirt looks like it starts right under the bust and it reaches the floor. The skirt has a folded look to it.

"Thank you, I thought you will," he smiles as he turns and gets my heels. I see them and my eyes bulge out.

"Are you kidding me, those are huge, how many inches are they?" I exclaim.

"Only ten inches," he shrugs it off as it was no big deal. He kneels down and takes my left foot. It is a sandal type heel. I let him put them both on, but I don't move.

"They are too high," I whine. Cinna laughs a little and holds out his arm.

"Let's see if you can walk, I will make sure you won't trip," I give him my hand and take a step away from the mirror. Surprisingly, it is not hard at all. I let go of his hand a smile.

"I guess you little training paid off," I joke with him. "Now I want to see if I can pat Peeta on the head," I laugh and walk out of the room. I find Peeta, Haymitch, and Effie in the TV car. I walk in and the sound of my heels hitting the floor gets everyone's attention.

Peeta pov

I hear the door open and then some clicking sounds. I guess Orchid is done. I turn in my chair to greet her with a smile, but before I get to I see how she looks.

"Wow," my mouth hangs open. She is absolutely stunning. The color on her makes her look so gorgeous. She has more of the hair pieces in. This time they are loose and wavy. Her eyes seem to sparkle. "Wow," is it getting hot in here, or is it just me.

"Just don't rip this dress, Cinna did a great job on it," Effie comments.

"Peeta, stand up," I do as Orchid tells without hesitation. When she walks, it looks like she is floating. I watch as she starts to smile. She raises her hand and pats my head. "I am finally taller than you," she giggles. "Now I am tall,"

"Oh hold on, your only five foot, those heel make you the same height he is, Brat," Haymitch corrects. I can't take me eyes off of her. She is just so beautiful. I smile as I watch her turn her head and stuck out her tongue at him.

"No, I think she is an inch taller now," I try and make her feel better.

"See, Peeta thinks so," she exclaims to Haymitch.

"I only think he is agreeing with you because he doesn't want you upset," Haymitch tells her. She turns her head away from him and pouts. I pull her close to me for a hug. It is so weird having her and my height.

The train starts to slow down.

"Time to get this show on the road," Effie announces to all of us. Then she leaves the car, Haymitch follows after her. She pulls away just a little so she can look me in the eye.

"What do you think if those two get together?" I stare at her confused. Then it hit me.

"Didn't you say that after we won the games?" she nods. "I think it might help both of them," she laughs.

"That what I was thinking," she smiles. "Now, Peeta…" She whispers.

"What?" I whisper back. She smirks at me.

"Everyone is gone… you can kiss me now," she says in the sweetest way possible. I smile and kiss her. She slips her tongue into my mouth and the taste of her mouth makes me all most lose it. I want to pull away but can't, I let my tongue take over. I can feel her smiling. My hands go to her hips and pull her closer to me. I need to gain control and stop this but it is too hard to.

"Hey, you two forgot we are about to exit the train," we both hear him and she pulls away. I start to rub the back of my head. I know Orchid is blushing. She always blushes when we get caught kissing. She walks passed me and Haymitch to join Effie.

"Thanks, your timing was perfect," I tell him without looking at him.

"If your face wasn't needed, I would slap it," he tells me. I look at him confused. "Get control of yourself, Now," He walks out of the car and I follow. Orchid is smiling and talking with Octavia about her choice of accessory. Today she has little plastic fish in her hair.

"We are in the seafood place, why not?" she loves talking about her fashion choices. The train stops and I walk over to Orchid's side.

"Peeta, here is not going to give the speech, strawberry, you're going to have to," I am confused and I see she is too.

"What…?" before she can finish the door opens. So she shuts her mouth holds onto my arm. We walk out first and there is a huge crowd on the other side. "Hi!" she greets them with a smile and waves with her right hand. The smell of salt fills the air. We are lead to the justice building that is right next to the port and the train station. I let Orchid walk up the steep steps first. The mayor speaks and hands us the same things the other district gave us, flowers and plaques. When it is time to give our speech, Orchid looks a little lost. She hands me the flowers and walks up the podium.

Orchid pov

I am scared out of my mind, but I smile anyway. I look out over the crowd and get more nervous. I guess the heels where a good thing. I don't need a step stool. That makes me laugh.

"Wow, these heel are big," I here laughter in the crowd. "I don't even have to use the step stool thing that is meant for little kids," More laughter. "Anyway, thank you for letting us come and share this..." I don't know what word would fit. So I go with it. "Victory, with all of you," I take a breath in. "It smells great here, is that salt? I haven't had much sea food, but I can't even imagine how much work it must take to haul them in," this gets all of the people laughing. "Anyway, thank you for greeting us warmly, when I was told I was going to stand right here, I have to admit, I was freaked out, worst part was that I was told right before the train doors open," I breath in more. "I am just glad to have someone as great as Peeta to help me with things like this," I don't know how to reach when the crowd start to chant Peeta's and my name. It sounds kind of angry. I need to claim this down. "I …" how do I get this stopped.

My hand goes to the back of my head and I think. I remember how Snow claimed down the Capital people. He raised his hand and held it there for a second. I move my right hand into the air and wait. I look at the crowd and pray they stop. It doesn't seem to work so I slowly move my hand down. The volume goes down at the rate of my hand. When it is silent I think of something that will hopeful make them think I am just a little girl who doesn't understand.

"I can't wait till the next games when we are going to be mentors, that will be fun," I say with a smile. That keeps them claim. I remove myself from the podium and return to Peeta's side. The crowd freaks out again and my eyes practically bulge out of my face. "I don't know what to do," I whisper to Peeta. He rubs my back a little.

"Claim them down, you have their attention," he whispers to me. I nod and walk back to the podium. I repeat the same action I did moments ago.

"I guess you guys like me," I laugh. "I might be better at this than I thought, anyway I am glad I get to stop by and see all of the districts, they are very divers from each other, like you are on the sea front, and District Seven is somewhere in the middle of the woods, every district has something cool to see, I only wish I had more time to explore them like I can on this stop," I laugh and I turn and look at Peeta. He nods at me. I look at the mayor and wave him over to me. "Now let me hand it back to your mayor," I move out of his way.

"Thank Orchid, that was very interesting," I laugh nervously. "Thank you for coming out and seeing our victors for this last Hunger Games," the mayor ends the presentation and I walk back over to Peeta. I might have caused trouble for all of us for letting them do that. as if he can read my thoughts, he warps his arm around my waist and lead me inside the Justice Building.

The design in here is light and airy, light blues and sand colors throughout.

"Ok, we are staying here longer because it only takes three hours to get the district three, it isn't proper to show up so early in the morning, so we will leave very early tomorrow," Effie tells us again.

"You already told us, how old are we? Two?" Haymitch ask annoyed. "Well, not including Orchid, she's two,"

"HEY! That's not true," I shout at him. We are sitting drinking tea and having a light lunch of small tuna fish sandwiches. Haymitch is smoking out the window. Effie is on the right of the table next to Cinna and Portia. Peeta's and my prep team are stuffing their faces with the food in the corner. And I am sitting on Peeta's lap.

"Brat, you just proved my point," Haymitch points out. My mouth hangs open and I am very insulted.

"Haymitch, I am Seventeen, not two," I stick out my tongue at him and cross my arms over my chest. He laughs. I take a drink of my tea and growl "Oh shut up, you're that two year old,"

"How is that?" Haymitch sucks on his cigarette and blows out the smoke out the window.

"You're the one that makes fun of all of us, a little kid who isn't sure of himself does that," I think I show him up.

"Shut up, you join in on it too,"

Time passes and dinner is finished. Effie takes us to the train.

"Now, I want you all to stay on the train, I don't want any of you getting left behind," I hear her, but I don't intend to listen to her.

"Why not, I never seen to ocean before, why be here and not be allow to check out the place?" Peeta asks.

"I don't want to leave and forget one of you," she repeats herself. I walk out of the main car and find Cinna and Portia in the TV car.

"Do any of you know what I can wear in the water?" I hear laughter.

"You're not going swimming, are you?" Portia asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe, not sure yet," I answer.

"You can where a pair of shorts and a tank top, it is going to be cold though," Cinna tells me.

"I don't care, I never seen the ocean before why pass it up," I tell him.

"Cause Effie said not to leave the train," Portia reminds me. I sigh and look at her.

"I am not sure if I am going to listen to that, it is unethical," I state and walk out of the car. I make my way to my room and I go the dresser. I find some blue shorts and put them on under my dress. I tuck part of a pink tank top into my shorts so Effie can't see them.

I rejoin everyone in the TV car and we watch the recap out four's greeting. As I thought, they cut out the chanting of our names.

"You think we get in trouble?" I ask Peeta. I watch him pecker his lips as he thought.

"Nah, we will be fine, you did your best to reel it back in," his voice is confronting. I look outside and see the sky is getting dark out. It has only been ten minutes since we got back on the train. Haymitch disappeared when we got on the train. I think he is meeting up with someone else.

"I must bid you a good night, tomorrow is going to be a big day," Effie announces to us as she stands up.

"Every day is a big, big, big day to you, Effie," I comment as she leaves.

"Well, because every day is a new and bright day full of things that need to get done, it has to be important," Effie comments before leaving to the sleeping car. I wait till I hear the door to her room close. Iwhen I hear it, I stand up and pull on Peeta's hand.

"What?"

"We are going out for a bit, come on," I pull him a little bit more. He smiles.

"I was waiting till you made up your mind," he tells me. We make our way to the main car.

"I been planning on it, Peeta," I tell him when the doors open. The cold breeze hits me and I get excited. "Come on," I pull him to the road where the justice building is. I see a group of people. I let go of Peeta and run up to them. "Hey, can any of you show us how we can get to the beach?" I startle the group. They turn around and they are confused until they look at me. Peeta finally join me.

"Are you trying to freak them out? You can't just walk up behind them and talk to them," Peeta tells me. I laugh.

"Sorry about that," I apologies to the group of people. They look around our age. There is five people, three guys and two girls. They all are tan and look strong.

"No problem, Miss Orchid" one of the girls says. I raise my hands in the air.

"Just Orchid, you make me feel old with the miss title," I joke. The girls laugh.

"I'll take you down there, I am heading home anyway, and it's on the way," one of the tall guys in the group tells me.

"Ok, thank you,"

"No problem, I love helping out where I can," he tells me. Peeta grabs my hand and I follow him.

"Bye," I call back to the group of kids. We walk for only five minutes and it is right there.

"There you go, Nice meeting you Orchid, Peeta," he says good bye and leaves. I am so excited and I pull Peeta onto the sand.

"Wow, this is so stunning!" I exclaim. I look out to the ocean and it is breath taking. The waves crash on the shore with such beauty.

"Yeah you are," Peeta whispers into my neck as he holds me. His arms are around my waist. I start to giggle because his breath tickles my neck.

"No sweet things, Peeta," I remind him. He turns my around and kisses me. That reminds me. We were interrupted earlier. I grab the sides of his head and kiss him with much passion. I feel my stomach start to burn again. He pulls me closer and kisses me with the same passion. Eventually, our tongues start to fight again. I need to breath and I am sure he does too, so I pull away.

"Wow, I should tell Haymitch to walk into on us more offend," he jokes. I remove myself from his grasp and look around. I don't see anyone, so I begin to pull off my dress. "Wait what are you doing..?" I hear him stammer. I get it off and pull the rest of my tank top out of my shorts. I put it on quickly and look at him. He has his eyes closed and hands over them.

"You can look now, Peeta," I tell him with a laugh. He opens his eyes slowly and sighs. "I can't play in the water with my dress on, Can I?" I joke with him. He blushes. I kick off my shoes. "What did you think I was doing?"

"Nothing, I was confused," he stammers again. I wave him off and run into the water. It is cold but I don't care. I start to splash Peeta because he isn't joining me. "Hey,"

"Join me!" I splash him again. He sighs and takes off his shirt, shoes, soaks, and pants. He joins me splashing in his boxers and tank top.

Haymitch pov

"I don't want to leave and forget one of you," the colorful old lady tells all of us. I hold back so chuckles as Orchid walks off. I hit the button to open the train door.

"Well bye," I tell her and walk off. I hear her getting upset, but I ignore her. She is annoying. I walk onto the main road and I walk along it. i got this feeling like I am being watched. Making a detour I go to the port and behind some building and out back to the street that is full of people. The people here are gutsy and rebellious. That's why they chanted the kids' name over and over. From the reports and what I have seen, both of them are important. These people might have I clue on why I am out here. As I walk, I am handed a basket of fish, a hat, and an empty net. It helps me evaded the Peacekeepers. I get to the beach and it is clear. I set the basket and the net down and walk down the beach to the far end to where the rocks are.

"Nice hat," I smirk.

"You know, your little chant might cause my tributes their lives," I state as I turn around and face my old friend.

"I couldn't help myself, she needed help, she was making a fool of herself," he explains. "And what was she talking about when she said she would enjoy next year being a mentor?"

"She is in big trouble, Finnick, Snow stopped by," I tell him.

"Family, I'm guessing," I nod. "She should be fine; she is like the rest of us,"

"And Peeta,"

"She might not handle that," I lean back on the rock behind me. I see the sun setting.

"Eight looks like it is pushing it, Eleven started when the girl died, I heard rumor about Three is coming along," I tell him.

"It's because of her, she is the thing we were missing," I starts to laugh. "To think she was under your nose the hold time,"

"We needed Crane out of the way," I add.

"Oh, he's gone?" Finnick is pleased to hear this.

"Yeah, cause he was too sentimental," I laugh. "Young love and those stupid berries." I explain to him. He smirks.

"We got everything in place, now, so it will begin?" he already knows the answer.

"Yep," we watch as two kids walk onto the beach laughing. "By the laugh I have to guess it's the Brat," I sigh.

"Can't get her out of your hair?" he is making fun of me.

"She followed me into the woods where I meet up Johanna, she didn't hear anything, but she did give me an ear full of how she thinks I am hiding things from her,"

"That's why she didn't want the chanting, she has no idea of your plan," I think Finnick is a little slow tonight.

"No, I think she does know, but doesn't understand it yet… or will try and start one, I won't be surprise if she gets twelve to start," we watch the two of them stare at the ocean. I turn away when I see them start to taste each other's tonsils.

"They really do love each other," Finnick comments.

"Yeah, Peeta has been planning something for awhile now," I tell him. "He wants…"

"Woa.. what is she doing?" I turn a look at the Brat. She is taking off her dress.

"What the hell?" she is standing there in the bra and shorts. I see Peeta has covered his face.

"I think we should leave…" Finnick starts. The brat pulls out something that was hanging out of her shorts and puts it on.

"Nah, the colorful Puffball told us we weren't allow to leave the train, so by the looks of thing she put on shorts and hid her shirt under her dress she Puffball didn't know she was planning on coming out here," I explain to him as I pull out a cigarette out of my vest pocket and light it. "Plus, Peeta was surprised too," I puff on it.

"You know her well,"

"It's painful," I breathe out the smoke.

"She asked you not to drink?" I nod.

"It sucks," we watch as she splashes Peeta and coax him to strip down and into the water.

"So, when are you going to tell them?"

"Not going to, they're pain in the asses when it comes to listening," I blow more smoke out. "Peeta alone is fine, but since they both lived, she got him warped around her little finger, always have," I hear him laugh. "What?"

"She sounds like Annie,"

"Kind of, she is actual pretty smart and perceptive," I inform him.

"Yeah, Annie is reserved; think they might get a long?" Finnick watches them both splash in the water.

"Yeah," a woman with long black hair walks onto the beach. She is in a long white dress. "Well, here we can watch and see how they will react," Finnick smiles when you sees her.

Orchid pov

"I got you Peeta," I shout as I jump and tackle him the ground, causing him to get fully wet. We roll around in the water for a little bit. I hear something on the beach. I stop and roll off of him. "What's that sound?" I look around.

"What sound?" he asks. I turn and see a lady on the beach. She looks kind of lost. I stand up and run up to her. The closer I get the more I notice something strange about her, but similar. She stops walking and so do I. She covers her ears as if she hears something. I slowly walk up to her.

"Hello? Miss," I speak louder than usually so she could hear me. She looks up and stares at me as if I was dangerous. "I am not here to hurt you, sweet heart," I reach into my shirt and pull out my knife, I hid another knife into my bra, show it to her. "I am going to put it on the ground," I bend down and set it on the sand slowly. I hold my hands in the air in plain sight. She still is freaked out. She must be one of the victors of four if she is freaked out. "I want to make an alliance with you," I extend me out so it she could grasp it. "Friends? Sweet heart?" I ask sweetly. She looks at my hand and moved her hand and takes it.

"Friends, you are Orchid?"She asks. I nod.

"Yes, I am Orchid, I am here visiting," I give her s small smile. She removes her hand from mine.

"We are in district four, not the Games, Orchid," I smile brighter when she says that.

"I wasn't sure, I get confused sometimes and get freaked out, so thank you for telling me, it helps me out much," she nods and looks around. I take this time I pick up my knife I put it back into my bra. "You are looking for someone?"

"Yes," she turns and looks around more.

"Would you like some help, Annie?" I ask her. She ignores me and walks off to the rock area. "Bye," I tell her. I turn and walk back into the water edge where Peeta is. He is standing there with his eyebrow raised.

"What did you pull out of your shirt? Was that a knife?" I look at him and laugh.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't used one in God knows when," I tell him. He still doesn't believe me. So I jump up and tackle him. We fall back and land in the water and I kiss him with a lot of passion.

Haymitch Pov

"That went well," Finnick comments on Orchid and Annie talking. I sigh. "What?"

"I didn't know she had another knife," I tell him.

"What's wrong with her having a knife?"

"She just got out of the games, her brother and mother were too stupid and kept them apart, well after a few months she started to go numb, the knife slipped and she cut herself, she said she couldn't feel anything she kept going," I take I deep breath in. "found her in a pool of blood, took her weeks to recover," Finnick nods.

"All of us freak out and have a mental breakdown in that time frame, well Peeta might not have it as bad,"

"Yeah, he puts everything into painting, that is why he can't show his paintings on the tour, most of them are of the games, and they are very detailed," I explain. "He had his breakdown during the few months they were apart," we watch as Annie makes her way over here.

"Hey darling, Are you ok?" Finnick ask her. She nods.

"Yes, you haven't come home yet," her voice is soft like it is in the Capital. She looks at me and nods. "Haymitch,"

"Hello, Annie,"

"Watching those two?" she turns and let us sees the two laying down in the surf kissing. "They are close, it is cute," she says as she looks at the ground.

"Yeah, they need all the watching they can get, I hate playing babysitter," I complain and blow out more smoke.

"Are you two done?" she looks to the rocks.

"Yeah we are," Finnick says. He pulls her into a hug and nod a good bye.

Orchid pov

"This is so fun Pete," I exclaim. "Laying here, kissing in the water," I smile down at him. "Your just so handsome," I tell him as I look him in the eyes.

"Well thank you, but you are absolutely stunning, my dear," he retorts. I smile and give him another peck.

"Thank you, Octavia, Flavius, Venia, and Cinna try their best," I joke with him. He laughs.

"The only thing they do is make your features noticeable to the people blind of beauty, oh and give my hormones a run for their money," he adds the last part in a mumble.

"Peeta, I can hear every word you said," I tell him with a laugh. "But that does explain that kiss earlier today," I roll off of him and sit up. I see him blush. "You should tell Cinna to turn it down a nock or two, ok?" he nods.

"I should," he laughs. "But then I won't have an excuse to do this," he leans over a kisses me.

"You can kiss me whenever you want, why look for an excuse," I tell him. I stand up and walk up the beach to get out of the water. I am soaked to the bone. "I hope I don't get in trouble for getting these hair things wet," I grab my hair and ring it out. "I think I messed them up, Flavius is going to kill me," Peeta joins my on the beach and holds me.

"You will be fine, I will tell them it was my idea and I dropped you in the water," my smile drops when I hear his plan. "What's wrong?"

"That would be lying, Peeta, I don't want you lying, you never lied before all of this," I motion around me. "You always told the truth to me, no matter my response, I that is one thing I like about you, you were trustworthy," I slowly remove his hand from my waist and walk over to my heels and put them on. Tears form in my eyes as I finish putting o my shoes. Before I can pick up my dress, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"If I lie, there is a reason to it; I don't do lie unless it is important, you know that, this time you are the thing that is important," his word makes me feel better. I let him turn me around. He sees the tears fall down my face. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to cause you grief," he wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"I have no idea why would you keep something from me during a time like this, everything is in the balance here," I remove myself from his grasp again. "I had a headache since the crap that happened in eleven, I seem like the only one who is worried about their own dam family, there was a reason I stop talking to the people, the proof was today, that chanting, God… my family can be taking from the house right now and getting ready to be shot in the head, or better yet, beaten first," I shout at him. I have my hands on my temples and I am trying to will the headache away.

"I…" I hold my hand out and stop him.

"No, all these secrets are freaking me out, I need to know what the hell is going on, what if I don't know how to responded to things, and then I screw it all up," I look at him again. "I can't focus on anything because all of the secrets, Peeta, I am scared out of my mind, the chanting today… thrown me over the edge," I confess as I look straight into his eyes. I hear someone behind us has stopped walking. "Peeta, I care about you and the rest of the people on the train and the secrets won't just effect us, but it will affect all of us, Posy, Gale, Rory, Vick, Mom, Your family, the Everdeens, and possibly all of twelve," I move me gaze the ground. "I don't know how to react, and being a hunter, that scares me,"

"Um…" I glare at him.

"Please Peeta, I don't want to hear it," I turn around towards the person and look at the sand. I think I have an idea who it is. "It is important, I get that, but please let me know how I am supposed to react, and please let me know how to react," I look up at him and I see the light ember on the end of the cigarette. "Please, can you both warn me, I am not sure if I did the right thing today…" I walk away from both Haymitch and Peeta. Peeta runs up behind me and holds me, I am not sure if I like it or not.

"I am sorry, I don't like it either, but please trust me, you and your family will be safe," his words are sincere. I smile and hug him back. "And I am sure you will react correctly," his smile helps me.

"Ok, well I get to keep something from you later on, Ok?"

"Sounds even," he kisses me to seal the agreement.

"Ok, enough with the dam kissing, it is time to get you to in bed," I turn and look at Haymitch and laugh. I see him holding our clothes in his hand.

"I am guessing another meet up? Who was it? Was it the person Annie was looking for?" I spit out a lot of question.

"Oh shut up, brat," Haymitch waves me wave. "Why should I even explain anything to you?" I laugh at him.

I pull Peeta to the train with Haymitch in tow. He is still holding our clothes. Peeta tries to get me to stop and let him put his pants on, but I don't let him. No one is out here so why put them on. It is an uphill climb to the strain station. A cold breeze hits us and I get a chill.

"brr…that's cold," I comment. Then it starts to rain. "God, why now…" I whine.

"You're the one that wanted to go playing in the water, no stop whining," Haymitch corrects me. I start to shiver. Peeta laughs as I start walking slower. He lets go of my hand and picks me up.

"Haymitch, she is very fragile and small, her body can't hold in much heat when this cold," he explains to Haymitch. He holds me bridal style all the way to the train. When we reach the train, the doors open and we see an angry Effie.

"Care to explain to me why you two went out? At least Haymitch left and I knew about it," she whines. I sneeze. "And you're wet in your underwear,"

"You can't expect the two love birds not to sneak out, claim yourself," Haymitch walks passed her with our clothes. "They needed to talk and you're suffocating the two," he exclaims and walks out of the car.

"Oh my I can't handle this," Effie starts to wave herself as she hyperventilates.

"Calm down, we only played in the water, then on our way back it started to rain," Peeta explains. Effie stops waving herself.

"Good, now don't drip on the carpet," she sighs and lets us in the train. Peeta puts me on the ground and we walk into the TV car… where my prep team happens to be.

"Oh my Goodness, what did you do?" I hear Flavius shout. He runs over and pulls out some of the hair pieces. "These have a bad time with salt water," he pulls out the rest and sighs. "Orchid, why would you try and ruin your hair?! These pieces helped you pull you off," He sequels. Flavius set them all down on the counter and slaps his hands to his face. "It will take a restoring bath to save these," he moves his hands and examines the rest of my hair. I am trying to hold in my laughter. "At least your hair is fine, you won't have curls till one now, but I can figure out something else for three," he is very upset.

"I am sorry, I didn't think that it would hurt the hair pieces, Sorry Flavius," I sound apologetic then I sneeze again. "If you excuse us, I am cold and I like to shower and go to bed," I say good bad and leave the car.


	7. Dirstrict Three

**Here is the next chapter. I'm starting to think about stopping the story. I don't think anyone like it to be honest. It will get better, but I was sure that I would have more than ten people reading this. Please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Catching Fire or the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter Seven: District Three**

The train is heading in land, passed mountains and into a valley. The technology hub of Panem is in the valley. This place is very populated and has many tall buildings. I am sitting in my room in one of Cinna's silver gowns with a blanket around me. I have a sight chill still from last night. The dress has sparkling beads and sequins on the halter sort of neckline and the drop waist. The back is open to make it look elegant. It isn't too low to be inappropriate. I am wearing sparkly ten inch heels. Even with the heels the dress touches the ground. Flavius is still mad. Right now he is putting some hair pieces on my head. He is piling my hair on top of my head and has some locks frame around my face. Specially placed beads make my hair look amazing. He is grumbling.

"Flavius calm down, she was only having some special time with Peeta, I think it is romantic," Octavia tries to get him to stop grumbling as she paints my nails the same color as my dress. He sighs.

"Fine," he sighs again. "Well, you hair is done," I sneeze.

"Thank you, I am really sorry," I apologies and then I sneeze again.

"Are you feeling ok?" Venia asks me.

"I am fine, just cold and keep sneezing," I tell her. She walks over to me and sits on my bed next to me. She places her hand on my forehead.

"You're hot, darling," she says worried. I laugh.

"Thank you, you look great too, Venia," I joke with her.

"No, you are sick, Orchid," Venia tells me. Octavia stops what she is doing and put her hand on my forehead.

"Oh my, my little Orchid is burning up!" she sits on the bed and pulls me into her lap. "Flavius go get Haymitch," I start to laugh.

"I am fine, don't get him," I try moving out of her grasp, but she won't let me. Flavius leaves and returns a moment later with him. I can move so I stare at him. "Help me; I am being smothered to death,"

"Hush you," Octavia corrected me. I don't like this. She looks up and at Haymitch. "Our little victor is sick, she has a fever and she is as cold as ice," she starts to caress my arm like my mother would do to Posy when she's sick. I stare up and Haymitch with an eyebrow rose.

"I am just as confused as you are, all I want is to get up," Haymitch looks at me. "Octavia, I want to get up, please, it is very weird, come on let me get up," I plead with the woman. I ask Haymitch for help silently. He chuckles.

"You should have not played in the water," he tells me. "Octavia let her up, she doesn't like to be pin; it freaks her out," Octavia moves her hands and let me get up. I get dizzy when I get to my feet. I feel two hands. All of sudden I see the ceiling. "You are really unstable,"

"I guess so, um… one moment I see the your nice caring face and the next I see the ceiling, please tell me I didn't pass out," I ask as Haymitch set me back on my feet.

"No, you just feel over, how your joint?"

"Hurt a little, why?" I look at him confused.

"Your cold, have a fever, dizzy, and you joints hurt, you got the flu," Haymitch states. I wave him off.

"I am not sick," I protest and walk out of my room. Haymitch follows me out.

"Stubborn, well good thing we are here, we can get you some medicine," the train starts to slow and he grabs my arm and we walk to the main car. "Effie after the little lunch thing, I will be taking the brat here around for a bit,"

"What?" I see Effie is in a bright blue and green skirt and jacket. "Why?"

"Because I am going out anyway and she just keeps following me, so why not?" He tells her. I am glad he isn't telling her I got sick; I don't know how she would act to that. Peeta walks over and kisses my cheek. I can tell he felt my skin is cold, but he doesn't say a thing. He just smiles and holds on to me. Cinna walks in with Portia. I turn and see he has a sliver bolero with him.

"Here Orchid," he takes my blanket and helps me into the bolero. It ends right above my elbows. I am so glad for the bolero. It is warm.

"Thanks," the train stops and I hold Peeta's hand , cough, and we walk out the doors when they open. I hear wild cheering coming from the people here. I even hear some chanting of Peeta's and my name. Oh brother, please not again!

The speech seemed so long to me. I am trying to stand there and not fall over or shake or sneeze or cough for that matter. The mayor is a graying woman that looks like she might be crazy, I think it fits the surroundings, all most everyone here is scientist or knows things out electronics. She hands me a bouquet of light blue and pale yellow flowers and a plaque. Great another one, I lost count. Then Peeta goes up and speaks. He gets the chanting to stop faster than I did in four. I am about to fall over when he is finished talking. Thankfully Peeta came back in time and holds me steady.

"Holding up, sweet heart?" his voice is so caring. I nod.

"Thank you so much," I tell him and then I cough He helps me inside and to lunch. It is a good healthy meal. There is salad, fruit, and light pasta. I only eat a few strawberries, but that's it. I am feeling a little nauseous now. When lunch is over, Cinna takes me and I get changed into jeans and a long sleeve pink shirt. He gives me a pair of pink boots heel. My jeans cover most of the boots.

"They are for District one, you will be wearing a pink dress there," he tells me as he helps me up. They are still ten inches high, but I am not worried. If I am going to get hurt, I can blame Haymitch.

"They are cute," he hands me a black jacket that has a hood and zips up.

"Now, get some medicine," I smile and walks to the door. Haymitch is there waiting.

"We are going for a little trip," Haymitch tells me. Then he gets off the wall and walks down the hall. We get out the door and walk down the street.

"You been here before?" I ask him. He nods.

"My victory tour,"

"But that was years ago, 25 years ago I think, no way you could have remembered the way anywhere," I think allowed. He stops and smacks me up against the head. "Hey, I already having problems standing," he starts walking again.

"I was just checking your temperature," he says sarcastically. I start to get even colder, so I put on my jacket. Walking is taking its toll on me, I am getting tired. I start to cough. Haymitch stops and watches me. I receive one swift hit in my back and I am done coughing.

"Thanks,"

"Whatever, now come on, I don't want to stay here long, we are being watched," he whispers to me. I start walking by his side.

"Ok, you are up to something you shouldn't," I mumble quietly. I hear Haymitch groans and I take that as a yes. I put the hood on and walk closer to his side. He leads me through a crowd of people. We are in the market now. I start to feel very sick and smothered. "I am having issues," I whisper to him. He nods and keeps walking. I notice we are slightly going around in a circle. Next thing I know I am handed two white long coats by some stranger.

"Put it on," Haymitch tells me as he takes one coat. He pushes my hood down as I put on the white long coat. "Keep walking," he tells me. I start to feel faint and I hold onto his hand as we walk. Surprisingly, he doesn't shake it off.

We walk to the south end of the market and two people start to walk with our pace. I raise my eyebrow, but don't say a word. I am feeling very weak right now. I thought when someone is sick they are on bed rest, not walking around. The two people are in the same long white coats as Haymitch and I. They take us to a big building. One of the men takes a card off of his coat and swipes it in a card slot and the doors open.

The building is bright and large inside. The hallway walls are made of glass and there are many people on either side. They are all working at tables on something. Haymitch leads me to the back doors and back outside.

"Coats off," he tells me as he takes off his. I slowly move to take mine off, but I start coughing badly. He helps take off the coat and replaces my hood. Haymitch hits my back again and it helps. He takes my hand again and turns left and walks down the alley.

I lose track of where we went. But we arrive at a place like the victors village in twelve. Haymitch take me to one of the house and knocks on the door. I am very light headed.

"Haymitch, why am I here with you, I could have been sleeping by now," I whine. Haymitch puts his hand on my forehead and laugh.

"You are sick," he tells me. The doors open and there is a man in his late fifties. He has black hair and soft ashy skin. The man is wearing a long white lab coat and glasses. "Hey, I am guessing your house has been debugged,"

"Hello Haymitch," he greets him and then looks at me. "And nice to meet you Orchid," I look at him and I raise my eyebrow again. He lets us inside and he closes the door.

"First, the brat is sick," I glare at Haymitch.

"I am not sick, I am just a little dizzy and cold," I defend.

"Best time to get sick," the man comments. He walks off and down the hall. His house has the colors of white silver and a deep blue throughout it. Haymitch leads me to the blue couch and I sit. I feel a lot better sitting down now. The man walks back in with a case. "You are a thin thing, Orchid," he walks over and pulls a chair over to me and sits on the edge of it. I nod.

"I am a 100 Pounds, what does that have to do with anything?" I ask. He sets the case on the table.

"Well, the smaller the person the more prone they are to get sick, you, my dear, fall in that category," he looks over to the case and open it up. Inside there are many vials. "What are you feeling?"

"I am cold and dizzy, it is from lack of sleep…can I go?" I don't like the look of that case.

"No," Haymitch tells me. "She has the onset of the flu, she decided to go playing in the ocean in the beginning of winter," he tells to old coot. I watch him reach into the case and pull out one of the vials.

"I figured, now I am going to inject this serum into your blood stream, you will begin to feel better," He tells me. I look at him confused.

"You're not injecting me with anything, until you tell me what it is," I tell him firmly.

"Good, you will need that sense of caution," the man laughs. "My name is Beetee; I am a victor as well,"

" I figured that by how far the house is from the rest, and the way the houses are laid out, this is just like Peeta's house, now what is in the dam thing," I point at the vial. Beetee laughs.

"It's a simple serum, it takes all negative illness and viruses away, and it prevents the host from getting sick for three years, I have been testing it since before you have been born," he explains. I still don't trust him. I look at Haymitch and back at him. "Plus, the Capital has no idea of this little thing, and I want to keep it that way," he whispers to me with a smile. I get an understanding that there is something special with this thing.

"I get an understanding that you put something in here…as a precautionary for anything that may come in the future," I look at him through the corner of my eye. I watch him smirk. He looks at Haymitch and laughs.

"You were right, she is smart,"

"Of course I am," I laugh. "If that is the case," I take off my jacket slowly and roll up my sleeve. "I will let you do it,"

"Ok, thank you," he pick up a wipe and a siring and needle. He wipes my arm with the wipe. "This will hurt, the serum might put you out because of your body weight, it will feel like burning at first, that is the first part of it, that is killing the infection, if you are awake after that, then… you should be fine," I look at him with a bored look.

"Go ahead, pain is nothing new to me, Mr. Beetee, but I will warn you, if I die from this, I will haunt you," I threaten like not as much luster I did when I said that to Haymitch or Effie. I watch Beetee set the needle up and put it in the vial.

"Well, that is all fine, I don't believe you will be able to haunt me it you die, my dear," he tells me. He pulls the siring up and the serum is in it now. "To be honest, I never tried this on someone with your weight and age, everyone here is feed enough and is averagely taller at your age,"

"That's fine, I am not average height anyway, I blame it on the lack of nutrition," I wave his concern comment. "Stick me with it, I feel like I am going to pass out, I don't enjoy being sick," Beetee laughs and pushed the siring to get all the air out of it.

"A little old fashion, but it is trustworthily," he comments when he line up the needle with my skin. I turn my head and look around the room as he sticks me. I feel the serum enter my body and my body starts to warm up. He pulls the needle out and put it in a bag. "There you go, you should be feeling some burning sensation," I nod. I look back at him.

"I am guessing everyone else has this too," Beetee looks a little shocked.

"What do you mean?" he asks. I point at Haymitch.

"Him and everyone else he has working with him, I can tell something is going on," I say seriously.

"She is observant," Beetee comments. He leans closer to me. "Yes, as a precautionary effort," he whispers.

"Now, when is she going to pass out and forget about this?" Haymitch asks Beetee.

"Any minute, I guess you still don't plan on having her to know," Beetee stands up and closes the case.

"Yeah, she can ruin this for everyone," Haymitch states as he leans against the wall by the door.

"Hello, I am right here, that thing will make me forget? How much is going to go?" I look back and forth between him and Beetee.

"About an hour," Beetee tells me as he walks off with the case. I lean back in the couch and nod my head. I can feel my body start to boil. So I roll up both sleeves of me shirt.

"That is from after dinner till now," I look up the ceiling. My head pounds more and more from my headache. "Any time now, Doc, why haven't I passed out yet?" I ask Beetee when he walks back into the room.

"Not sure, what are you feeling?" I close my eyes and assess myself.

"Well, your serum is taking care of my flu, my head ache since eleven is pounding, other than that fine," I tell him. He thinks.

"From what I knew of you and your body, it has a high tolerance, the sleeping medicine on at the end of the games proved it, took you five times longer to react then Peeta, when your ankle was being fixed, they had to give three more dosages than recommend for your height and weight," I nod and smirk when I hear Haymitch groan.

"Sound like the stubborn brat I am, right Haymitch?" I joke with him.

"Can I get away with knocking her out without messing things up?" Haymitch asks Beetee with a groan.

"Don't do that, Haymitch, she might not wake up after that," Beetee tells him.

"I don't think so, she is pretty stubborn, she should have died countless times," He comments. I nod in agreement.

"That is true, not even including the games," I conform. I start to feel very weak. "It might be kicking in now,"

"Good, now I won't have to deal with you and the nagging about this," I laugh at Haymitch's comment.

"Might be a good, thing now Haymitch what are you planning?" I ask him.

"None of you dam business," he rudely answers.

"Must be if I am here, Haymitch," I retort. I look at Beetee. "Now why did you put this memory wiper thingy in this serum?"

"Just in case someone it taken hostage," Beetee answers me. I start to nod. It is getting harder to keep my head up.

"That gives me a hint on the issues, now Haymitch tell me, why isn't Peeta here getting it to? You don't have to be sick to get it right?"

"No you don't have to be sick," Beetee tells me.

"Because he doesn't get into as much trouble as you do, we can keep an eye on him; you are hell bent on killing me," Haymitch comments. I nod more.

"Nah, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it in your drunken stopper," I joke with him tiredly. My blood is claiming down now. "Haymitch, promise me you won't let mad scientist here do anything to me," They both laugh.

"Sure, brat, sure,"

"I am not a Brat," I correct him. Then I remember something, something I thought over in the games and then more after. "Beetee," he looks at me. "Before I forget, remember my rope and knife during the games,"

"Yes," he nods, sits, and leans closer to me.

"What if we could make knives be able to come back to you, maybe like a homing device in the handle and in a bracelet type thingy," I tell him. He leans back and thinks.

"That will help," he thinks allowed. I slip off now.

Haymitch Pov

"She out?" I ask Beetee. He is right now checking her bodily signs. He nods.

"She will be out till tomorrow, from what I can tell… she was pushing it and fighting it," Beetee explains.

"She will need that, Snow paid her a visit before we left," I tell him.

"She is what we needed, this district loves her and Peeta, they are faces, the Mockingjay it the symbol, the Capital love them, even more than Finnick," he informs me.

"Crane is out of the way, Heavensbee is in now," I tell him.

"It is now all falling into place, maybe your pest," he looks at the brat. "Is the answer we needed," he states.

"That is what Finnick said," I tell him.

"We all saw it during their game, now take her back, it is be awhile till she wakes up, she might wake up and be in a haze for a little bit, she might even remember something happen here and try to force it, don't let her," Beetee warns me.

"I will just tell Peeta that she reacted to the meds and one possible side effect is forgetfulness," I tell him.

"Good, that should work," I pick Orchid up throw her over my shoulder and I grab her jacket.

"See you in a few months," I say goodbye and leave.


	8. District Two

**This is the next Chapter. I still haven't figured out what I'm going to do with this story. I honestly thought this story would do better than my Dragon Ball z one. Anyway, here you guys go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Catching Fire or Hunger Games.**

**Chapter Eight: District Two**

"My head hurts like hell," I complain as I wake up and sit up. "Where am I?" I look around and find I'm in my bed in my room on the train. I stretch and scratch my head. "Where is Peeta?" I let out a big yawn and get out of bed. I walk to the bathroom and splash my face with water. I don't remember going to bed. I look in the mirror. or changing into a nightgown. I walk out of my room and out of the sleep car.

"Good afternoon sleepy head," I am greeted by Haymitch in the dining car. "Eat, then your Prep team will get you ready," I sit down in front of him and start eating.

"My head is pounding worst than before, what did you give me?" I ask his accusingly. He drinks his coffee.

"Why the hell you blaming me?" he asks uncaringly. I stare at him.

"Cause you are the main cause of all of them, now what did you give? I don't remember," I ask him again.

"I got you meds, and you passed out, now finish eating, you don't' have much time till two," I don't believe him for some reason. But I do as I am told them leave to the sitting car is where I find everyone.

Peeta stands up and hugs me. I am so confused.

"How you feeling?" he asks.

"Head is pounding and I am very confused," I tell him. He laughs. Peeta is wearing brown slack and a white button up shirt. I look at Cinna. He is sitting on the couch. "I am wearing brown today?"

"Yes, I think you would like the dress," he tells me. My prep team stands up and takes me to my room.

Flavius puts the hair pieces on and pull them into a simple pony tail. Venia gives my eyes a smoky look. And Octavia gives me fake nails and paint them brown and adds a white jewel to each nail. In no time Cinna is in here and helping me into my dress. It is a short one shoulder, chocolate brown, cocktail dress. The dress gather on my right side and three roses are placed right on top of the gathering. The dress ends right above my knees. Light and easy for today.

"Cinna, do you know what happen last night? My head is throbbing," Cinna shrugs.

"No sure, but I can get you something for your headache," he goes into my bathroom and returns a second later and hands me glass of water and two pills. I take them and hand him the empty glass back.

"Thank you, I am not looking forward to visiting this place, I killed both of them," I tell him. I give a sheepish laugh. "I stabbed them both in the heart," I look at the ground as I talk. He rubs my back.

"You will be fine," he tells me with a smile.

"Thanks," he stops and leads me to my bed.

"Only ten inches today," he shows me a pair of brown heels. They also lace around my ankles. He put them on and helps me up. The train starts to slow. "Show time," I look at the ground again.

"I am very confused right now, I will meet you out there," I tell him. He walks to the door.

"You will be fine," he reassures me. I give him a weak smile and he leaves. I jump back on to the bed I reach for my bottom pillow. I reach inside the pillow covering and pull out four knives. I had five knives, until Haymitch took one of them. I arrange three of the knives into my bra. The final one, the smallest one, I hid it in my hair. Flavius put a lot of hair pieces on and gave it a puffy look, so I slip the knife in there. I walk out the room and join the rest.

"You look great," Peeta greets me with a kiss. I smile at him.

"Thank you, but you say that every time," I joke with him.

"It's true," I laugh and grab him arm. The train comes to a stop. I take a deep breath and I feel very weak. I look at Haymitch and Effie.

"Can I not go out there? Can't I just stay in here? I feel like crap," I plead. Effie's face pales.

"No, you have responsibilities… and watch your language, young lady," she has to be strict today. Oh wait she always is like this. The doors open and we all leave the train. My stomach hits the floor as we got on stage. I see their families. Clove had two sisters. By the looks of them, they are twins. Her parents stand behind them, one parent behind each girl. They all stare at me with looks of disgusted. I hug Peeta's arm tighter as we walk to the center stage.

Cato's family is on the other side of the stage. His parents, his older brother, and his younger sister stand at attention. Their faces all are scowling at me. I want to run back in the train. I don't feel safe. Both families look strong and well feed. I look over to Haymitch and give him a worried look. He nods and looks forward. I do the same. No smile, no emotion, just standing there.

The mayor greets the crowd and gives a little thank you to us for coming. It is not really, I can tell. He has a bitter tone. The mayor turns and gives Peeta and me plaques. His face gives me a weird feeling. I don't trust him. He scowls as he hands me mine, but smiles a bit when giving Peeta his. I understand. He didn't kill both tribute in pure passion or disgust. When it is time for Peeta to give our speech, I don't want to let go of him. But I do anyway. I stare off at the buildings the entire time Peeta speaks. I don't dare look at the angry people around me. All of them have been trained to kill.

He finishes before I knew it and we are taken inside their justice building. I let go of Peeta's arm and look around. It looks like our penthouse suit from the Capital, big, airy, and expensive things. Like crystal chandeliers. The color choices are earthy colors. Well, they are the pets of the Capital, might as well have all the money. On the far wall I see pictures. I walk over to the wall.

"Orchid," I heard Peeta call my name. I look over and see the group is being taken to the dining room.

"I'll be there in a second," I call back absentmindedly. I look back at the pictures and see there are two teenagers in each picture, one boy and one girl. They all have this menacing grin on their face. What is the reason for these? I look over all the pictures on this side of the wall. I look through all the pictures hanging on the wall. It is like a timeline, I find seventy four pictures here. if there are seventy four pictures. All of them have a boy and a girl in them. Does that mean these are all of their tributes they ever had? To confirm this thought, I look at the last picture again. Cato and Clove are in it, both wearing the same smirk that haunts me in my nightmares. I close my eyes and shake my head back and forth, as if trying to forget.

My head hurts and I feel like I am in a fog and I don't like it. I open my eyes again and see someone is next to me.

"I don't think they have a memory wall in twelve, do they?" the girl asks.

"No, they don't," why does she look familiar? I think I have seen her before. "We don't win, so we don't tend to like the idea," I tell her.

"Is that the reason all of your tributes suck now, cause you don't try?" her voice sounds so familiar, but from where?

"Maybe, then again we don't are not experienced as others are when we enter the Games," I defend. The girl sighs.

"True, but you are not much of a fight or a thrilling show to watch," she comments.

"We don't look at it the same way as you do," I counter.

"Maybe, if you saw it as a chance to get the money and favor from the Capital, maybe you wouldn't be dying," that sounds like something… great it is Clove's sister. I start to walk backwards, but hit something hard. I feel an arm warp around my waist and a cool metal object touch my throat. My breathing suddenly slows down. I knew something was going to happen. Why the hell did I let my curiosity get the best of me, Again? "Finally figured out who I am," the girl laughs just like Clove did. I don't say a word. So the girl punches me in the gut. I go to hold my stomach, but the blade cuts my neck when I move. That hurt. I feel blood from the cut forming. Oh God, where is everyone… shouldn't there be peacekeepers around here.

"You killed our sister, so we will kill you," the one restraining me whisper in my ear. "You never really deserved to win, the weak die as the strong get stronger," she tells me. I can tell the girl is shorter than me, well with the heels on at least. She removes the blade from my neck and pushes me to the ground. The other sister straddles me and pins my arms behind my head with one hand.

"Familiar Bitch?" she laughs more. Her laugh sends chills down my spine. She grabs my neck and chokes me. She is stronger than Clove, that's for sure. I try wiggling out of her grip, but can't. "No, I don't think so, Orchid, you are not going anywhere," I can't breathe.

"Come on, take the knife," the twin says. "Stab her in the heart like she did to Clove," I vision starts going blurry. Thank fully the girl removes her hand from my neck. She grabs the knife and smirks.

"This knife isn't long enough, it won't make it one plug, I must crave with this one," she grips the knife and traces the same place Clove cut, right above my eye. I need to distract her long enough to get one of my knives. The one in my hair it the best choice, but if I am able to get it, she needs to relax her grip on my wrist.

"You know what…" I speak for the first time. She looks at me like she is annoyed. "You can't kill me," I tell her flatly. "Your sister couldn't do it, what makes you think you can? You don't add up anywhere to her, if you did…" I can tell she is getting pissed. There is a vain popping out of her forehead. I smirk. "You would have been chosen to volunteer this year," I expect her to relies her hand and slap me. That is what Clove would have done. No, instead she laughs.

"Good bye," she quotes what I told her sister. Then, as if in slow motion, I watch her move the knife and aim for my heart. The knife cuts the dress and my chest. Then she pulls it out again and it stops. There was a sound of metal hitting metal. . "What the hell?" the knife only lifts up a little and her grip relaxes enough to let me slip my hands out. One hand goes for my knife as the other goes for her throat. I sit up and get her off of me. She drops the knife because she didn't expect me to react. My fogginess is really affecting me and my reaction time. I use my knees to stand up with the girl in my grasp. I don't hold her as hard as I can. No, just enough that is a struggle to breathe.

"No, you need to shut up," I tell the girl. I see the other one star to run at me. She has the knife in her hand. I hold the knife up and throw it at the other one. She moves and the knife barely cuts her wrist. I was aiming for her hand with the knife. The one I am holding by the neck uses her nails and swipes me in the face. I throw her down to the ground.

"What you going to do now, Orchid?" I don't like how she says my name. The twin with the knife has me against the wall. I stare at her as the other one got up. She looks at her sister's wrist.

"You cut my sissy wrist, shame on you," She mocks me. I move my hand to the top of my dress. "Don't you dare move, or I will tell her to throw the knife," I glare at her and go the move my hand down to grab my knives.

"Orchid!" the two that got me cornered turns and sees Peeta and Haymitch in the beginning of the hallway. I grab all three of my knives and pull them out. I watch as the one with the knife skin pales. The other one grabs the knife from her.

"Fine, I will honor our sister," she walks towards me. I hold one of my knives up and prepare to throw.

"Don't you dare, I can kill you in one movement," I threaten the girl. She laughs.

"You think you can kill me? I seen you throw, you an't that impressive," she mocks and walks more.

"You so sure? Your sister was afraid of me," I counter. Not sure if she was, but I am trying to make her back down. She is getting close to me. "Back off now," The only reason I haven't thrown the knives is because I don't want to kill her. I watch as she lifts her hand and throws. I have many options here. I can try a catch the knife, but I am not sure if I can get it. I could duck or I can dive and tackle her. I chose to dive and tackle her. The knife is coming to the bridge of my nose.

"Orchid?!" I hear Peeta call out. So I move my head to the left and dive for her waist. I hit her and we fall the ground. I put my left hand, which has two of knives, on her stomach. The knives lay flat on her. I aim the other one at her heart. The girl laughs.

"I had told you to back off, now I am forcing you to," I tell her. I look up and see Haymitch and four Peacekeepers are around me now. One of the peacekeepers has the twin. Haymitch holds out his hand and I grab it with the hand I was holding above the girl's heart. "I had asked to stay on the train, but no I have stupid responsibilities," I comment to him. I turn to the peacekeepers. "Where the hell were you? You are 'Peacekeepers' and none of you were where you were suppose to be," Haymitch give me a glare to tell me to shut up. "No, I am pissed, I have a stab wound in my chest and I want to go now," I walk passed everyone and walk to where everyone is being babysat by a peacekeeper. Peeta sees me walking over and his eyes widen. He pushes passed the man and to me.

"Oh no," he holds my waist and looks me over. He sees the blood on my dress and knows what happen. He turns to the Peacekeeper. "She needs medical attention," the man runs over and I pass out in Peeta's arms.

I hate sleeping. It is my own worst enemy. I can't even believe half of the things my brain comes up with when I sleep. This time, Clove's sisters were in gutting Posy. I wake up in sweat again. It has become a normal thing. I sit up and my hand goes to the center of my chest. I don't feel a thing. The Capital must have given two the same medical stuff. Can't have the trained tributes entering the games with scares showing practice mistakes, can they. I look around the room and I am by myself again. I move the covers off of me and see someone has changed my clothes, again. I got to stop passing out. I get up and I see some clothes have been laid out for me. Cinna, you think of everything. It is a pair of black pants and a blue shirt. I put them on and try on find everyone.

Everyone is in the dining car eating dinner I guess. I walk in and Peeta stands up and hugs me.

"How are you feeling?" he asks. I smile.

"I'm fine, just glad to be moving again," I tell him.

"Hungry?" he motions me to sit. He pulls out my chair and I sit down.

"Yes, I didn't eat dinner yesterday," I pause and think. "It was yesterday right? I have been in bed all day right?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Peeta apologies to me as he pushes my chair in.

"Don't be, things happen, I was sick and I didn't hear them coming, are they ok?" Peeta is confused by me asking about their wellbeing.

"Their fine, I told the peacekeepers that if you wanted to have them dead, you would have done it," Haymitch interjects. I look at him.

"Please, let us not speak about that little issue, we are on schedule again and that is all that matters," Effie speaks up. I guess what happen is sore a subject with her. I make a mental note to ask what else happen later and begin to eat.


	9. District One

**Hey again, here is the next chapter. I love this story so much and really don't want to put it down. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Catching Fire or the Hunger Games**

**Chapter Nine: District One**

After dinner I walked to the last car and sit in the open air. The cold air calms my spirit. I want to go home now. I can't stand this stupid train anymore. I can't stand the stupid tour. I just want to go home and be able to see my family. This is painful. How long have I been away from my family? I don't remember. I sit on the love seat and watch the surroundings rush by. This place by far is my most favorite place on the whole tour. I hear the door open and both Haymitch and Peeta join me. Haymitch sits against the wall, while Peeta joins me on the love seat.

"I have no doubt that was planned," I comment. "He wanted those two to try and kill me, ever since the thing in eleven, then the chanting in four and three," I continue to watch the dark sky.

"That's what I was thinking to, brat," Haymitch conforms. "What are you going to do about it? He was trying to scare you,"

"He freaked me out," Peeta admit. I chuckle.

"Peeta you are easy to scare," I say carelessly. "The train is going real fast, it makes some kind of wind around the car," I tell them both. I catch Haymitch looking out into the distances to.

"What about it?"

"When we are done, live my life and forget this," I snuggle up to Peeta. "Forget everything in the world and just take care of my family and friends," I laugh. "I am going to be an auntie soon; I can't let these things bother my life," I move a lock of Peeta's hair out of his face. "And I will hope for a brand new life for the kids, not some life were you are trained to kill and then go mentally insane," I close my eyes and breath in deeply. "Hopefully, I will get to see that happen," when I open my eyes again I just stare out in the distance more. "That is what I am going to do, that is my dream, all was been my dream,"

I look at myself in the mirror. I don't know what to think. I like how I look, but after everything that has happens, I just want to go home. Cinna put me in a soft pink short a line dress. It has vertical pleated bodice and a little jeweled belt. My hair hangs around my face in soft ringlets. Flavius finished fixing the curled hair pieces and is looking over me to make it look perfect. Venia put light blush and pink eye shadow. She even added three jewels on the corner of one of my eyes. Octavia painted my nails a sparkly light pink color. Everyone asks me how I am doing. I tell them I am fine and put on a face for them all.

"I can't wait till we stop, I always wanting to come here," Octavia bellows out in a joyful tone.

"Me too, all of the jewels," Venia agrees.

"I want to see if I can get some more lipstick while I am here, I am going to run out soon," Flavius adds. Is it bad that I think of them as stupid pets? Their stupid topics always brighten my day. I laugh.

"Out already? Can't you wait till we get to the Capital, you could run home and get some there," I comment. all three look at me like I have lost my mind. I have but they don't know that.

"Are you kidding, I won't last that long, Orchid," Flavius tells me.

"He will die if he doesn't get his lipstick," Venia explains. I nod slowly. A guy dying cause he doesn't have his lipstick… I can think of a whole list a guy can die from and lipstick is not on that list. Well, I guess until now…

"Ok," I drop it and leave it at that. Cinna walks in and everyone leaves me alone with him. He has me face the mirror as he takes one l look at me.

"Do you want to go out there?" he asks me as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"I got to, but I am almost done, so why stop now?" I give him shrug and I look at myself in the mirror.

He helps me into a pair of ten inch pair of pink boots and finishes up in silence. We leave the room and join everyone in the main car. I walk over to Peeta and he holds me.

"We have some extra time again, but Haymitch I would like you to come back here with Orchid, she is still not feeling like herself, and please make sure she doesn't leave your sight," Effie stresses the last part.

"Why do I have to watch the sick brat? You're her escort, you do it yourself," Haymitch asks.

"What, I am to boring for you? Plus, I really don't think I should be left alone for long, you never know what will happen," I joke with him. He grumbles and agrees.

"You sure do like to draw attention to yourself," the train stops and its show time. The door opens and Peeta and I walk out first. The issue in two never got publicized, but I am still uneasy. I killed both of the tributes here too. Glimmer was my first kill; I kill her by dropping a Trackerjacker nest on her. And Marvel was in cold blood. I enjoyed watching him die because he throws the stupid spear into Rue's stomach.

The crowd goes wild when they see Peeta and me. I wave awkwardly at the crowd. This district looks like the Capitol with all of the buildings. The people don't look crazy though. I guess that's good. They seem happy to see us. We all get on the stage and the crowd is very happy.

"What is going on? Shouldn't they be mad at me? I killed both of them," I whisper over to Peeta. He smiles.

"Not sure, but go with it, if they are glad to see us then smile at them," I start to smile because he tells me. The mayor is a man. I am not sure how old he is. His face looks pulled back. His smile is bright and so is his brown hair. I don't think it is normal. He wears a suit like Peeta. His hand is covered with rings. Wow.

"Thank you, for coming to district one, we welcome you with much pleasure, Miss Orchid and Mr. Peeta," the crowd cheers more and the mayor calms them down more. They shouldn't be that happy to see the murder of two of their own. "Congratulation on winning the Seventy four Hunger Games, the odds were in both of your favors," the man laughs at his comment. "Now I would like to present both of you with plaques for your strength and bravery and wits, and a bouquet of flowers," a young girl walks on stage with said items and hands both plaques to us and the bouquet of white orchids… how cute…. I guess… "Now, Peeta would you like to say a few words?" Peeta nods and hands me his plaque kisses my forehead. The crowd awes. Seriously, should they be pissed at me? Peeta walk up to the podium and begins.

"Thank you for letting us come and spent this joyous time with you and thank you for the orchids they are almost as beautiful as the really one," Peeta knows how to use the crowd. He returns to me and I look at him confused. "That is all I needed to say, they love us already," he whispers to me. I nod.

"Well, short and simple, thank you Peeta," The mayor ends the presentation. And I am glad. The people are very confusing. They all should be as mad as Two was. We are lead inside. The place is looks like Snows house or mansion… same decorator? There are gold and silver everywhere.

"Good, I was getting tired of the dirty and under class, now we will have a decent meal," Effie sighs in content. The Prep teams join in on her comment. I look around and wish I was somewhere else. This place reminds me of my almost death or of my pending death… I start remembering dreams of the pent house being swarmed by the mutts. I feel Peeta's arm wrap around my waist and that brings me back to the world.

"Thank you," I whisper to him. He smiles at me.

"You're welcome,"

"Hello," Peeta and I turn around and we see two girls. One looks like she is my age and the other looks like she is fourteen.

"Hi," Peeta greets them with a smile. The girls run up to me and start jumping.

"We are so glad we get to met you two, you are so big here," the fourteen year old squeals.

"Yeah, your idea of destroying Cato's stock pile was ingenious," the other says. I am very lost.

"Oh, and the Trackerjacker nest was awesome, that was the talk other the district for days," the fourteen year old looks very familiar. She has long blond hair and deep green eyes. She is tall and very beautiful… Glimmer? I look at the other one and see some similarities in her as Marvel does. She has medium length brown hair and eyes. She is tall and skinny as well.

"Um…you two are related to Marvel and Glimmer," I state with caution. When they nod, Peeta steps in front of me.

"How did you two get in here?" He asks nice and calmly.

"The back door," Marvel's sister says. "I can't wait to tell our friends we met the victors," she exclaims. I stare at her in shock.

"Do you two relies I killed your brother and sister?" I ask confused.

"Yeah," they say in unison. I am very lost.

"Who cares, winning and dying is an honorable thing in District One, fame and glory," Glimmer's sister says with a smile. Peeta relaxes and moves back to my side and hold my hand. "You killing them make their fame even better,"

"Know a loser didn't kill'em is great," Marvel's sister adds. I let go of Peeta's hand and start walking backwards from the two girls. I end up running into Haymitch.

"Do you know they are happy because I killed their family members?" I half whisper to him. he has been watching too.

"It is one for you, the closet to the Capitol and the richest," Haymitch replies. I stand behind him and hide from the two girls.

"I guess money messes your brain up," I comment with fear. Haymitch chuckles at my comment.

"I guess so, look at you," he jokes. "Brat, do you relies you left Peeta with two crazy fan girls, right?" I lean over and look at Peeta. They are trying to hang on him. I slowly walk over to Peeta and the girls slowly.

"You are so hot," Marvel's sister says.

"Look at his arm, it is so big!" Glimmer's sister calls the other girls attention. She has her hand on his arm and is feeling his muscles. "You must make great cakes," she whispers into his ear. He , being too sweet man he is, is trying so hard to be nice and tell them to stop.

"Ok, thank you, but shouldn't you guys get going?" He is very nervous.

"Nope!"they both say.

"He is strong," Marvel's sister sighs. He grabs his arm and wraps it around her and she sighs again. "You are so warm and you smell tasty,"

"Um, please let go of my arm," Peeta says sweetly. I am standing right behind him now. This is funny watching their fail attempts on getting my man. I would let this continue and watch them fail, if it wasn't for Peeta trying to be nice and asking them to get off. I cough and there is no response.

"I give you three seconds to get off of him," I announce loudly. Everyone in the room turns and sees what is going on. They look at me and get off of him. He turns around and smiles sheepishly at me. I smile in return. I got an evil thought. "Thank you, you two," I pull Peeta to me and I kiss him. Probably not a good kiss to do in front of everyone, but I am proving a point. I pull my tongue out of his mouth and stop the kiss. I turn and look at the two girls and smirk. "He is mine, and nothing you can do will change that, now I suggest you to high tail it out of here before I get you two in trouble for harassing him, he asked you nicely to get off, he could of thrown you off," I grabs Peeta's hand and lead him over to where Haymitch is. Meanwhile, I hear the two girls book it out.

Effie is stun and is lost for words. Her eyes are wide open and her mouth is open. That is a first. I see Cinna and Portia don't care. The two prep teams are still talking among themselves.

"Orchid Hawthorne! That is no way appreciable and you know it," Effie scolds.

"So," I reply. "Did you see how MARVEL's and GLIMMER's sisters were hanging on him?" I question her with attitude. "He was being a gentleman and they were walking all over him, I thought it would prove to them that they can't have him," I tell her and she goes quite. At this time a person walks in.

"Dinner is ready, come with me," I take Peeta and we follow him. Peeta still seems a little dazed from the kiss. I laugh at this.

Peeta pov

Dinner was great. The food was delicious. It was very filling too. The best cuts of beef and pork. The only thing I didn't enjoy was the pastries. Something was off about them, maybe it was the leaven.

We dropped off Haymitch and Orchid at the train. And now we are on our way to the main districts market. The prep teams left us and it is just Effie and I.

"I am so excited to be here, it reminds me of home," Effie tells me.

"I can see that, very fancy here," I comment. "Now how long till we reach…"

"We are here," Effie exclaims. I look at the shop in front of us. It is huge. I open the door for Effie and we both enter the building. It looks just like the Justice building, the gold and the silver furnishings. Crystal chandeliers line the ceiling. There is many glass counters with many expensive jewels and jewelry.

"Place is closed today because of the victors," a woman walks into the large room. Her mouth opens. "Oh, never mind, Mr. Mellark and Ms. Trinket, come over here I have it over here,"

Orchid pov

I lay in the TV car watching the recap of today in sweat dark blue pants and a shirt to match. Haymitch is in the room as well, but he is smoking.

"I am bored," I complain.

"Is that my problem?" Haymitch asks. I moan and roll of the couch. Haymitch doesn't even look up. "Hurting yourself won't help with your boredom," Haymitch comments. I sigh and stand back up.

"You want a drink?" I ask him. That gets him to look at me.

"Why would you want one?"

"I am bored," I tell him. He returns to smoking.

"Not a good reason," he sucks on the butt of the cigarette. I laugh.

"So… you don't want to drink?"

"Not when you are trying to get me to do something with you," I am shocked to hear that. I plop back on the couch.

"Give me one," I point to his cigarette. He looks at me and then away.

"You won't like it," he states. I sigh.

"How do you know? Just give me one," I persist. Haymitch reaches into his vest pocket and pulls out him pack. Takes one out and holds it out of me.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I take it and he hands me a lighter. I do what Haymitch does to light his, I stick it in my mouth and light it. I give him the lighter back and hold the cigarette in between my pointer finger and middle finger. I watch as it burns. "Are you going to let it burn or smoke?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I am getting there," I tell him, and then I put it on my lips and in haul. I feel my lungs fill with the smoke and I get a nasty feeling. I pull the cigarette out of my mouth and cough. Haymitch chuckles at this. I suck on it again and I start to feel like I am suffocating. This time when I cough, I drop the cigarette on the ground and try and breathe. Haymitch starts yelling at me as he bends down and gets the burn cigarette that is burning the wood floor.

"Brat, you can't drop it, it is lit, fire burns stuff," Haymitch stands back up. "Get water," he tells the on hand servant. "And don't tell anyone," he nods and leaves the room. He looks back at me. "Told you," he holds up my cigarette. "I will take this, and don't you ever ask for another again, I will burn you with my cigarette if you do," I nod and cough more. The servant walks back in and hands me a glass of water.

"Thank you," I drink the water and feel relief. Setting the empty glass of water on the table, I watch Haymitch enjoy both mine cigarette and his. The car door opens and Peeta and Effie walks in. I stand up and walk over to Peeta and hug him.

"What did you two do when we were gone?" Peeta asks me.

"Nothing, Haymitch didn't want to do anything," I half tell the truth. Effie walks to the couch and sit down.

"We got so much done, I have the latest flower trend for the Capitol," Effie tells us. "Orchid, the flower is an orchid," she tells me.

"That's cool," I yawn. "You guys were out pretty late, what else you do?"

"Oh you know, I got make up, the latest gossip, you know, catching up on what I missed when I we were touring, there is some gossip that they want me to move up to Four or something," Effie is getting real excited. I look at Peeta.

"So you had a long day holding all the bags and listening to women talk for hours," I ask him.

"Yeah," he smiles. "You must be tired; do you want to go head to bed? I will meet you later," Peeta sounds like he is wishing I would go.

"I am tired, so I guess I will go to bed," I sigh and fake disappointment. Peeta laughs.

"What's wrong?" he asks. I hug him closer and put my head on his chest.

"Well, you were all gone, in a place where there are a lot of girls that can fond over my man," I sigh again.

"Don't worry, I am sure your little display proved to them that I am yours," Peeta tells me. He lifts me chin and kisses me. He pulls away from me and looks confused. I watch him look at Haymitch. I think he taste the tobacco on my lips or smell it. He looks back at me and shakes his head. I look to the ground. He pulls me chin back up and kisses me again. "It makes you taste weirdly," I am glad he isn't saying anything in front of Effie.

"Good night," I reluctantly leave his grasp and walk to my room.

Peeta pov

"What do you think of it?" I show Haymitch the contents of the little box. He nods and blows smoke out.

"Fine, I guess," he mumbles. I close the box and put it in my pocket again.

"Effie helped me out with it; do you think it is good enough?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders.

"She is the worst person to go to, but you already know that,"

"Hey, you wouldn't help," I countered.

"I told you it wouldn't matter, we don't do that in twelve," he leans back in his chair and sucks on his cigarette. I look at the ground.

"Do you think I should wait? You know, till things calm down," I am feeling unsure about myself.

"If you wait till then you won't get to do it," Haymitch tells me. I guess he is telling the truth.

"But she is stressed and freaking outing, she even asked you to smoke," I point out.

"She coughed up a lung and dropped it on the ground, burn mark is under your foot," I lift my foot and see it. "I made her promised not to ask again, or I will take to end of the cigarette," he motions with the little one in his hand and he puts it out. "I will burn her with it,"

"Please don't," I ask him.

"Don't worry, it was just a threat," he explains. "Do you really think I would hurt the girl?"

"No, you are soft on her, she tells me you are very important to her," I tell him. "You think I should go through it?"

"Do what you want,"

"I will take that as a yes,"


	10. Capitol again and Surpires

**So here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Catching Fire and Hunger Games.**

I am in a thick forest running from something. Each tree I passed I hear a sickening laughter. I think the Mockingjays repeat it over and over; I can't tell where the originals are coming from. I run and I don't know who I am running from. I am terrified. I jump over a fallen tree. Peeta is no where around. I really hope his isn't near me and my persuaders. I feel very weak but I keep moving. I run till I get to a cliff. I am by the edge and I hear the laughter again. I turn around and see the two girls I meet today. Marvel's and Glimmer's younger sisters. They both are holding weapons. Glimmer's sister holds a bow, poorly. Marvel's sister has a spear. I guess they prefer the same weapons. My breath quickens as they walk over.

"There is only us and him left, we already got fame for getting this far, so if she kills us, if will be no big deal," Glimmer's sister remarks. The other nods.

"That's right, but might as well go for the kill," I feel something fall of my chin. On the ground I see blood. My hand goes to my face and I notice the throbbing pain in my forehead. There is a deep cut there. There is some stomping in the forest. The two turn around. We see Peeta walk onto the cliff side and wave. He has a knife in his hand.

"Hey girls," he smiles as he walks up to the girls and they both giggle. I am very confused. They lean over and kiss his cheeks. What the? "So are you going to finish her off?" my eyes widen at his comment.

"What? Peeta are you ok?" I ask. All them look at me confused.

"Don't worry, he is perfectly fine now, he recovered from you little stab wounds," Marvel's sister says.

"I would never do that, I love him," I am surprised I am able to say it. The two scoffs.

"Since when?"

"I always had, he and I were best friends before the games," I defend. The girls laugh.

"Well then you will enjoy watching this," Marvel's sister tells me. She grabs Peeta's head and kisses him very passionately. She pulls away with his tongue still hanging out of her mouth. Her hand moves and wipes her mouth clean. My stomach flips and I feel very weak and I want to throw up. I do and both girls laugh. I wipe my lips with my sleeve. I she sees hanging on him and he doesn't care. My body move without me noticing. I pull out three knives smirks.

"You just begged for death," I snap and then both knives hit their necks and fly through them. Peeta gets soaks in blood with me. I glare at him as he bends down and holds Marvel's sister head. I can see he is crying. I start to cry but not for girls. They asked for it. These are tears of anger.

"How could you?" Peeta yells at me. I feel another knife slides down my sleeve and I catch it in my hand and grip it tight. "I loved her," this is like smack in the face. He stands up and matches over to me.

"How could I?! No, Peeta, How could you?! I love you; you love me, what's going on here? This isn't you," I shout back. Peeta is standing right in front of me now. His hand grabs for my throat and he chokes me. I want to move my hand and stab him, but this is Peeta, even if he is messed up I can't do it. I drop my knife and struggle to breath. "Peeta please this isn't you, you are my nice kind man," I breathe out. My legs starts too franticly kick around. "Peeta…" I am having hard time breathing. "Let go…" I use up all the air I have left. He drops me and I hear a cannon fire. The last thing my eyes see is Peeta's scowling face. It looks like him, but that isn't him.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and shaking. I can't breathe or move.

"Orchid," I hear faintly, but I don't move. "Orchid, wake the hell up!" I hear louder. I know that voice. It's Haymitch. Then I feel something hit my face. "Brat!" my eyes open and I see a face in mine. My hand reaches under the pillow case and grabs one of the knives I stashed in it, then try and swipe at his face. The face moves and I see who it is.

"Haymitch, don't scare me," I sigh out. My voice is hoarse and strained. My throat feels dry and it hurts. "Sorry, I must have been screaming again," I whisper.

"Yeah, you were started to scream about an hour ago, but by the sound of your voice you were shouting for awhile," He tells me. He grabs something off the nightstand. It's a glass of water. I sit up and I take it and drink it.

"Thanks, Peeta never joined me last night," I comment. "He would have been able to wake me up before it got too bad," I cough and hand him the empty glass.

"What was it?"

"The two girls, they were chasing me laughing, and …" it hurts to talk.

"Don't talk, just get up and come eat," Haymitch gets up and leaves the room. I go shower and get dressed so I could join them to eat. That nightmare was really messed up. it could never happen, Peeta could never like someone else. Could he? He went out with Effie, she dragged him around. They weren't specific on where they went, he wouldn't. But when I asked he didn't answer. I am confused.

"Good morning, Orchid," Effie greets me. Peeta stands up and hugs me. I give a weak smile to everyone and he helps me sit down. "Ok, well today is the biggest day, you all need to be on your best behavior," Effie looks at Haymitch and me when she says that. "No smoking or drinking Haymitch," Haymitch groans and stuffs his mouth. "We will be taken to the pent house where we stayed for the games, there you two will be prepped, we will be given two hours to get ready," she looks at our Prep teams. "So you need to get them ready first, when they are taken to the stage you will be able to get ready for the dinner at President Snow's mansion, that is about two hours or so, Caesar never really likes staying on schedule," Effie comments and drinks her tea. "We will arrive at dinner at seven; it will last till late into the evening,"

"Sounds good to me," Peeta tells her. I nod and eat the rest of my food. I stay quite. Cinna watches me. He finishes and stands up.

"Let's get you into something simple," Cinna tell me. I nod, stand up, and he leads me out of the room. He takes me to the car I have my dresses in. I sit on a bench and he goes through my dresses. "Are you ok?" he asks when he walks over to me.

"I am fine, my throat hurts though," I tell him. He can hear the hoarseness in my voice.

"You were yelling for a long time last night, yelling at Peeta," Cinna tells me.

"I only remember certain parts in my nightmares, last night the girls were hanging on him and after I killed them, he choked me to death," I tell him. He gets e some water and I drink it.

"Ok, rest your voice," he tells me and then looks for a dress. The train opens and Flavius walk in with my hair things. He walks over to me and sets the case next to me.

"Cinna, what do you want her hair to look like? Simple, right?" He asks and then adds more purple lips stick to his lips.

"Yes, Just the long extension right now," he says as he looks through the dresses. "Nice work on these, soon you will be able to make wedding dresses," Flavius brushes my hair out and starts putting the pieces in.

"What?" Flavius looks at me. "I'm fine, just sore voice,"

"Designers are considered good when they are able to make wedding dresses," Cinna explains. He comes back with a white simple dress.

"My first dress," I comment. Flavius finishes my hair and Cinna dresses me. And he shows me my heels. "What are those?" the heel looks like it is missing.

"Something from the Capitol, a new fad, thought it will give them something to talk about," he explains and he puts them on. I walk the same as if they were normal heels.

"If I fall, I am falling on you," I tell him. He laughs.

"I told you to rest your voice," he reminds me. "Let's get you back to Peeta," he leads me and Flavius out. Peeta is in the sitting car and sitting by the window holding something, we walk in and Haymitch coughs.

"Brat," he greets me barely. I see Peeta jump a little and hide what he had in his hands. I walk over to Peeta and twirl.

"What you think?" I ask him. He doesn't ever notice how hoarse my voice is. The dress is strapless. The front is pleated right under my bust. From there on the dress hangs straight down, but it is very lose. Peeta nods.

"You look great," he tells me. He seems like he is distracted. So I jump up and land on his lap. He gets startled and holds me after a second. "Orchid, you scared me,"

"You weren't even paying attention," I tell him. He hears my voice now.

"Are you ok?" he sounds concerned.

"Yeah, just was yelling last night, you never did join me," I tell him.

"Sorry I passed out here, what was it about?" he asks. I turn and look out the window.

"I don't want to worry you with it," I play with some of his hair. I can't help but think about those girls hanging on him and her kissing him. I am about to puke just thinking about it.

"Later than, your voice sounds bad this time, I will do all the talking again, I will tell Caesar you are not feeling well," Peeta smiles.

"Nah, I can talk, Plus I think I sound funny," he laughs.

"You sure do sound funny, but that is every day," Haymitch jokes.

"Oh shut up," I tell him. The train goes pitch-black and starts to slow down. I sequel, jump, and wrap my arms around Peeta's neck and hid my head.

"Brat! We are just in the bloody tunnel," Haymitch shouts at me. Light enters the train again and I lift my head up.

"It's fine now, Orchid," Peeta sounds out of breath. I remove my arms and blush.

"Sorry," Peeta laughs.

"It's fine, I love being able to help you," he caress my face, so I turn away from his fingers and lean over to look out. We are about to enter the train station. I smile when I start to see the colors. Peeta joins my looking out. We wave back at people who wave at us. Effie walks in and was about to yell at us, until she saw us waving at the people.

"Good, now let's not keep them waiting," I get up off of Peeta and help him to his feet. We follow Effie and Haymitch out of the train. The people can get loud. We file into a limo and are taking to the training center to get ready.

Peeta pov

How am I going to do this? I shouldn't be nervous. what am I going to say? Is it too soon? Maybe, maybe not. Gale and Mrs. Hawthorne told me I can, Gale asked me it took me long enough.

"You ok?" I turn and see Portia.

"Yeah, I am fine," I tell her. She walks over and helps me tie my gold tie.

"You are starting to sweat, I am glad I put you in the shirt that doesn't show it," she comments.

"I am?" I look over at the mirror and see sweat forming. "Great…"

"It's fine, I will dab your forehead before you leave the car," she gives me a smile. "You will be fine, don't worry," I look at her confused.

"You know?" she nods and walks to the table to get a tissue.

"Yes, I found it in your pants," she tells me. I sigh.

"What do you think?" I ask her.

"It is beautiful, she will love it," I look at her a little annoyed.

"I mean are we too young?" she laughs and starts to dab my forehead.

"No, and the people here would love it," she assures me.

"Who all knows?" I look my stylist in the eyes.

"Everyone, minus the prep teams, but if they knew she would know," Portia tells me. "Now let's get you in your jacket, she should be done now," she walks off and I look at myself in the mirror. I am a little pale. But that is it. She returns and helps me into it. "Now go see her, she look stunning,"

"She does every day, no matter what she wears," I leave my old room and walk into the main room. I see her back as she talks with Haymitch.

"These heels are going to be the death of me," she complains. Her dress is a gold strapless floor length gown. Cinna likes the strapless look on her. At her waist the dress puffs out kind of like a ball gown, but not as big. Some of it is gathered to her waist line. She lifts up her dress and shows him her gold heels. They don't have heels on them. "They are the same thing, but my feet are going to hurt because of the lack of support," she whines.

"Then, you can take them off and I will hold on to them for you," I tell her. She turns around and my mouth drops. The gold on her is…wow. The gown has some jewel on form the waist up. The dress hides her figure, so the helps with the innocent angle. Her hair is pulled into a side ponytail and is curled. Some strands are left out of the tail. They are curled to frame her face. Her makeup is light. But she seems to sparkle and shine. Her hair has some glitter in it. But that isn't the cause of it. She just seems to shine.

"Thank you Peeta," she walks over to me and hugs me. It takes me a little to regain control of myself. When I do I hug her back. She pull and kisses me and then laughs. "I am taller then you now," she whispers. Her voice is still squeaky, but it's cute.

"Your voice is so cute," I smile and I hear her laugh again.

"It is!" she squeals.

"Ok, Please don't do that when you are on stage," Effie asks nicely as she walks into the room. "We should be getting on the elevator right now," Effie herds us to the elevator. I put my hands in my pants pocket and expect to feel it. Where is it? I move my hands into my suit jacket and still can't find it. Haymitch walks into the elevator last and stand next to my left. Orchid holds onto my right arm now. I give him a slight panic look. He nods and drops his hand from his vest pocket to his side. I look down and see the small box. I reach my hand out for it slightly and he gives it to me. I mentally sigh in relief. I stuff the box into my pocket when the doors open.

We walk out of the building and into the limo. It takes only two minutes to get to the stage. I don't even get a chance to breath. Like Portia said she wipes my forehead before we are called on stage.

"You will be fine," she tells me. Orchid looks at me.

"Are you nervous?" she asks me. I can really hide anything from her. "Don't be, you are Peeta, you can handle a little crowd like this, you were able to get Cato to trust you," she reassures me with a smile. if only she knew. "You can do anything," she kisses me. Orchid messes my hair up. "I get it, your hair was making you nervous, let me make you yourself again," her voice is so squeaky.

"Thank you, but you don't understand," I tell her. "This is a bit more complicated then telling Cato I lied to get you soft on me," she slaps my chest and laughs.

"What do you mean? What else could be harder than that?" she jokes. I smile and Caesar saves me.

"Let's welcome our two victors of the seventy four Hunger Games!" We both hear him tell the crowd. I kiss her.

"Never mind let's go," I pull her with me and we walk on the stage. The crowd cheers and shouts. Orchid smiles and waves at the crowd. She is getting better at these. Caesar stands up and shakes my hand. He goes to shake Orchid's hand, but she lets go of my arm and give him a hug. We sit down on the love seat and begin.

"So Peeta, how is life after winning?" Caesar starts us off.

"Great, when the cameras left," I joke and the crowd laughs. "I mean how are we going to react with the cameras around, Orchid had to remind me over and over again that they are just here to ask question,"

"So Peeta, how did Gale take it?" Caesar asks me. I chuckle. "I saw how you had let go of her hand when you saw him,"

"Well, he wasn't happy that's for sure, but after awhile, he came around," I briefly explain. "He told me he will go after me if I hurt her," I laugh. "To tell you the truth, he is very nice when you get to know him, but when it comes to his sisters, you know he is the older brother," Caesar laughs.

"Now how are you two holding up after the month long tour?" Orchid laughs and snuggles into me more.

"Long, but fun, Panem is very beautiful," I tell him.

"What your favorite districts?" Caesar asks. I think he is trying to get Orchid to talk.

"I enjoyed all of them, but being a baker, I have to say district nine," Caesar laugh.

"I thought so," He looks at Orchid. "What's yours?" I look at her.

"Seven," her voice squeaks. "Oh and four, their ocean is beautiful,"

"That's great," Caesar comments. "Now Orchid, what did you do to your voice?" she laughs.

"Well, Peeta and I snuck out after dinner and went to the beach," she giggles. "And I decided to go swimming,"

"It was freezing," I comment.

"Yeah I got him all wet, so he had to join me," She squeaks out. "I was having so much fun! The next day, in three, we were on the train playing card games, when I get excited I tend to squeal a lot," she explains. "to make a long story short, I over used my voice the last few days, I woke up today with a very sore throat, and this weird deep voice, now that I rested it, it is just squeaky," I am surprised to hear her story. She must have thought of it while getting ready.

"Sounds like you two had fun," Caesar comments.

"Yeah, but to tell you the truth, I think we were nervous coming here," Orchid says.

"Why's that? We love you two," Caesar turns to the crowd. "Don't we?" the crowd start to shout and holler.

"I love you, Orchid!" someone from the crowd shouts. I watch her eyes widen for a second as she blushes. Caesar laughs with me.

"So do I!" I shout in the direction of the person. The crowd laughs.

"See, nothing to worry about," Caesar tells her with a smile. Orchid holds her hand up in the air.

"Thank you," She squeaks out as loud as she can. "But I already have my man," she points to me and smiles.

"So how is your relationship going right now?" Caesar asks and the crowd goes crazy. He clams them down and settles into his arm chair and he give me his famous smile. I guess Effie talked to him. I am about to talk, but I am hesitant.

"Great, he helps me when I need help, he is always there for me, Peeta is there when I am my happiest and then he stays when I am my worst," she looks at me. "He still hasn't changed at all since the games," she laughs. "Wait, yes he has," she pauses for a second to cough. "He has not held back when I need it most, before he was cautious when trying to cheer me up, now he just does it," her words give me confidents. Caesar nods and pretends to wipe tears away.

"That was beautiful," he tells the crowd. They cheer and awe. Orchid blushes and turns away from them.

"To tell you the truth, I forgot they were there, I thought I was just talking to you, Caesar," she confesses.

"That's my job, Orchid," He smiles at her. Now he looks at me and smiles his famous smile. "Now Peeta anything to say?" I take a breath in and close my eyes. When I open again I see Orchid's beautiful light pale blue eyes. She may say they are grey, but they are blue. I chuckle and close my eyes again and breathe in deeply. I open and see a slightly confused facile expression on her beautiful face.

"Orchid is a truly rare find," I look her in the eyes. "She is so beautiful and smart and caring and strong," I resist looking at the ground. "She helps me in so many ways, you won't even believe," I take a deep breath in. "She told me she loved me before the games by her actions," I laugh. "She showed me she loved me by how she respected me, how she always knows how I am feeling or knows what's going on with me," I close my eyes and shake my head. I look at Caesar and smile. "She went to every single match I had, even when my mother couldn't," I look back at her. She is starting to fight back tears. "She made it a priority to come by my house just to see how I was doing," a tear falls and I fight the erg to wipe it away. "I love you so much, Orchid, you are my joy, my happiness, my life,"

More tears fall and she tries to wipe them away. I don't' want her to do that. So I grab her hands. She looks at me and I can see she is trying not the shake like she always does when she is crying. The crowd is hanging onto my words just as Orchid is.

"Orchid, you have no idea what effect you have on people," I look at on the ground. "Me included, you are so strong, you were able to stand tall when your father died, you grow up and took care of your little baby sister, who was born least then two weeks later, you were able to still be a kid during those years while being able to help your mother and your brothers with their school work, and not break down over the years," I breath in. "I know I don't deserve your beauty, your brains, your compassion, your strength, and your innocents," More tears fall down her face.

Orchid pov

Why is he saying this? I told his no sweet things, didn't I? My face is a mess now and it is so hard to stop when he keeps talking. He won't even let me wipe my face… he hasn't been himself lately, but now all of sudden he is pouring his soul out to me. Hearing him telling me what he thinks of me, I don't understand. I am so confused, but it is making my nightmare and nightmare. No more doubts, there weren't supposed to be any.

"Orchid, you have no idea what effect you have on people…me including, you are so strong, you were able to stand tall when your father died, you grow up and took care of your little baby sister, who was born least then two weeks later, you were able to still be a kid during those years while being able to help your mother and your brothers with their school work, and not break down over the years," I did, but only some know it. "I know I don't deserve your beauty, your brains, your compassion, your strength, and your innocents," What? You don't deserve me… I feel tears fall down my face. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply and I clam myself.

I have no idea what he is doing, but I think it has to do with his lying. He stops talking and looks at me. I have stopped crying finally. I see so much emotion in his eyes.

"Orchid, you are my life; I could never imagine life without you, your smile, your laugh," I blush. "Your blushing whenever I say something sweet," I blink and try to look away, but can't take my eyes off of his. "You are the sweetest person I meet," I start to bit my lip. "And innocent," he moves his left hand and put it in his pocket. "I was talking to your brother," why is my brother now in this. Peeta chuckles. "He started asking me why I took long," he stars shaking his head. "When we get home he will probable yell at me for taken this long," he looks back at my eyes. "Orchid Hawthorne, I love you with all of my heart, my dear, will you take me, with all of my flaws and marry me," I stare at him and my mouth hangs open. Did he just… he did. He wants me to be… his wife. My eyes shut and my head moves without me. My throat feels like it is contracting. I am unsure if I can talk but I try am way.

"What flaws, Peeta?" my voice is barely audible. "I… yes…" I open my eyes when I feel his hand back on mine. I look him in the eyes and I feel tears forming in my eyes. I lean over and kiss his softly. I move my hand to his cheeks and kiss him more. When I pull away I hear the joyful cries. I turn and look around see the crowd. "Um… when did you get there?" I blush and plant my face into his chest. I hear Caesar and Peeta laugh gently along with the crowd.

"Orchid tends not to show affection in front of people anymore," Peeta explains.

"That's fine, we are just glad that you shared your precious moment with us," Caesar says. He leans over. I am done. I want to talk to him away from the cameras. I left me head up and look at Caesar and then look at the ground. He nods and understands when he sees my blushing face. "Thank you again, Peeta and Orchid," I sit back up and avoid looking at the crowd. The crowd gasps suddenly and I look around. And I see the Snake walk on stage. Peeta guides me to sit up. Snow walks over to me and Peeta. He smiles at both of us, but I don't see any fondness.

"I wanted to come and wish the happy couple congratulations," Snow announces. He walks over to behind us and places his hands on both of our outer shoulder. I smell the blood and the roses. "They are a little too young to get married now, but I think we should hold it here and give them a Capitol style wedding," my eyes widen when I hear it. "In fact I think we will let you vote on what dress you like her to wear," the crowd goes insane again. I put on a smile as I process this. He isn't for this, he is pissed at me. I look up at him.

"Thank you," I whisper to him. He merely shakes his head and leaves the stagy after saying good bye. The interview ends and we are put in the limo and head to Snow's mansion. I am sitting in the seat next to Peeta, staring at the ground. What just happen? I feel Peeta's hand on my knee.

"That went better than I thought," Peeta laughs.

"Told you, you are amazing with your words," Effie tells him. "That brought tears to my eyes," she wipes her eyes with a handkerchief. Peeta's gently squeezes my neck.

"How was it? You haven't said much," I look up and look him in the eyes. this is why he was lying to me… I lift my hand a slap him. I stun everyone in the car.

"This is why you lied to me…" I state slowly. "You had me scared to death," Haymitch, Cinna, and Portia laughs. I glare at them. "And how dare you all? You lied too! I asked you all if something was up, and all of you said, 'no don't worry about," I scout over the remanding space to the window, it is only a few inches, and cross my arms over my chest. I look out the window. Everyone laughs at this.

"Come on, Orchid, I wanted it to be a surprise," Peeta puts his hand on my leg. I move my leg and put it over my other leg.

"I don't like those, and you know it," I snap. "The last two surprises I had changed my life," I look at the window. The car goes silent. I feel a tear fall down my face as I turn and look at Peeta. He pulls me over to him.

"I promise it won't be like those times, my dear," Peeta promise to me. I look out and glare at him.

"You better, I will sick my brothers on you," I sound serious, but I am joking, he will never hurt me. Everyone laughs.

"Gale, Rory, and Vick told me that already, I hear Vick is favors a floor lamp," I laugh when I hear this.

"How'd you find that out?"

"Well, Vick picked up the floor lamp and told me the story," I smile.

"What floor lamp?" Effie asks. I look at her and laugh.

"Well, we just moved into our house and I woke up to a spider next to me, I screamed and everyone ran in, Vick came in with a floor lamp in his hands," I fib on most of the story, but she doesn't really need to know it anyway. She starts to laugh.

"Your brothers sound sweet, but that would be one waste of a beautiful lamp," Effie says. The limo stops and I hold onto Peeta's arm and let everyone go out first.

"You owe me," I tell him.

"What do you mean?" he laughs. He thinks I am joking.

"I told you no more sweet things, I hate blushing and it getting caught on camera, the boys tease me later about it," I tell him.

"Ok," Peeta laughs more. "What do I owe?" I glare at him for a second. Then I lean over on top of him and kiss him. I shove my tongue into his mouth and I start feeling that burning in my stomach again. I found out earlier he has more of a reaction than I do. He has a hard time talking. That is why Haymitch said I had to speak in four. I take my lips off of his and smirk.

"There, we're even now," I watch as his face goes red. I get up off of him and pull him out of the limo. We are caught in camera flashes when we walk out. I smile and laugh. Some ask for kisses, so I kiss Peeta. He seems to be in a daze, so I giggle and end the camera shoot. I pull him into the mansion of the snake.


	11. Dinner and the Meeting

**Hey! Long time no see. I'm going to start it back up just to see how it goes. I edited it since first writing it. So the errors will be far less than the other chapters. SO let's see if it works. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or Catching Fire.**

**Chapter eleven: Dinner and the Meeting**

"Look at the food, Peeta!" I squeak out. That snaps him out of his daze. I pull him over to one of the many tables. "This could feed all of Twelve, for months." I exclaim quietly. He looks over to the rest of the tables.

"Yeah…" he whispers.

"You aren't happy with me taking what you owed me?" I joke and picks up a plate. This is a table with seafood.

"Um… it was great, but your timing, not so much." He chokes out. I pick up what is called shrimp and shove it in his mouth. He has the tail hanging out of his mouth when he reaches for it and pulls it off.

"Calm down, Peeta, who cares about what we do now. We are engaged to be married. I can kiss you how ever I want, you owe me that much." I lean over and kiss his lips lightly. I start to pick up some food and put it on my plate. "You are going to help me finish this right?"

"Yeah." He pulls another shrimp off of my plate and starts to chew it.

"Hey give that back!" I joke.

"Ok." He holds out his tongue with chewed shrimp on it.

"Gross." I push his tongue back into his mouth. "I was just joking with you,"

"I know, I was joking with you too." We laugh and eat what I put on the plate. We move over to the next table and do the same. "I am stuffed." He says after the third table.

"Same here, but we didn't eat much." I joke with him. I look around and see people dancing. I look back at him and smile. "You want to dance?" I ask and my voice squeaks again. He laughs.

"Normally, I am supposed to ask. But sure." He grabs my plate and sets it on the table. He holds out his hand. "May I have this dance?" I giggle.

"That is a very old saying, but sure, it will be my pleasure." I grab his hand and he guides me to the dance floor. People give us room as we join the slow dancing. I put my head on his shoulder and giggle.

"What?" He asks as we sway.

"I am just glad Cinna gave me heels so I can put my head on your shoulder while we dance." I explain to him. He smiles at me and we dance in silence. We don't need to talk. Just looking into each other's eyes is good enough.

"I love you so much." Peeta tells me.

"I l…" I frown. "Thank you." I look away from his eyes.

"You don't need to say it, I know it. I just think I should remind you every so often." He tells me. I smile and look up at him.

"Thank you, Peeta. But I will never forget that." I tell him.

"Orchid? Do you think we did the wrong thing? With the districts." He whispers to me.

"Are you turning into Gale?" I laugh softly. "Maybe, maybe not, not really sure. Let's save that until we get home, Pete." I close my eyes and let Peeta lead us. I trust him with all my heart, I feel so safe with him. Even when we are in the mist of the most dangerous place ever, my trust is greater. Peeta stops moving and I open my eyes and lift my head. There is a middle age man with blond hair.

"Hello Peeta. My name is Plutarch Heavensbee; do you mind if I dance with Orchid?" His voice is slightly different voice than the rest of the Capitol people. He is polite though. Peeta looks at me.

"You will have to ask her." He tells him.

"Oh yeah, it's fine." I tell him. "You are the one that fell." I remember him.

"Yes, I got punch all over my clothes." He laughs. Peeta let's go me and steps back. "I never really recovered from weights being thrown." He jokes. He grabs my waist and we start to dance. I see Peeta goes and talks with Haymitch.

"So you are the new Head Gamemaker, I take it." I ask him. He nods.

"Yeah, no one was really jumping for the spot." he comments. I nod.

"I wonder why…" I am being sarcastic and Plutarch laughs.

"You know?" He asks in a light tone. I nod.

"Have you seen the way I have been acting?" I say in the same tone. I add a giggle. "Anyway, how is the quell coming?"

"Ok, but we have been planning it for years, can't do everything in one night." I don't think he is talking about the quell now… "But we are getting the theme of the games ready now. In fact there is a strategy meeting tonight." He whispers the last part. His hand from my waist drops and slips into his pocket. He pulls out a watch and looks at it. "I have to leave soon too."  
He shows me the watch. "It starts at twelve." I look at the watch puzzled.

"That's too late right? People here sleep till noon." I comment. He smiles and moves his thumb just a hair. I see a glimpse of something. Is that my Mockingjay? He puts the watch away and smiles at me. "That's my…"

"Yes, it is a one of a kind, I can't have people running around with the same thing and a knockoff." He jokes. If was a fashion statement, wouldn't he flaunt it? "If anyone asks where I am, tell them I went home to sleep, this meeting is supposed to be secret, but you are safe to know," I smile.

"Yeah, I won't tell." I laugh. "And may the odds be in your favor," I joke.

"Thank you." He laughs. "I think we will need it." We stop dancing and he bows to me. I will never get Capitol people. "May I see it?" he asks. I am confused. He laughs and grabs my left hand. I look down and see a ring on my second to last finger. Where did that come from? "A Capitol tradition. Men give rings to their soon to be wife." I nod and stare at it. It is a heart shape diamond set in a gold band. The heart is huge. On the side of the heart, there are more diamonds that are in laid into it. I pull the ring off and inspect it more. Inside, he had something carved into it. 'To my one l…,' I can't even read it off of it. "Oh, what's this?" he moves my hand and shows me the heart diamond again. I stare at it. Inside of the diamond there is something.

"Does that look like a mockingjay?" I ask him. I slide the ring back on and look at it.

"That's what I thought." He comments and pats my hand. "Nice to know you wear the bird too." I look at him a little lost. He bows again and tells me goodbye. I watch him leave through the doors.

"Hey brat, have you seen Peeta?" My eyes widen at the comment from behind me.

"No…? I thought he was with you," I turn and give him a fake smile. "Heavensbee asked to dance with me." I look around slowly. I sigh in relief. I causally points to one of the tables. "He is with Octavia." Haymitch nods.

"Good, now is not the time to lose him." he tells me. I look at my hand and see the ring again.

"Haymitch, did you know Peeta gave me a ring?" Haymitch chuckles.

"You finally notice, good job miss perceptive." He says sarcastically. I move and hand him my hand.

"Well, I am miss perceptive, look in the diamond." I tell him. He takes my hand and takes a better look. His eyebrow rises.

"Why would he put a bloody jay in here?" He comments quietly. I nod.

"Yeah, Heavensbee notice it. Funny thing, he just showed me his watch… it has one too." I explain.

"Did he say anything else?" He says as he starts to lead me to one of the table. I think.

"He did say he was glad I wore the bird too." I tell him. "I guess it's a fashion statement here," I conclude. Haymitch nods.

"Yeah must be." He looks over at Peeta. "Stay here. I really hate babysitting you two." Haymitch grumbles and walks off to get Peeta over here. I turn and look at the table there are lots of drinks on it. The smells of the drinks are weird. My hunting instincts kick in and tell me don't drink it. I look around and wait.

"Hello." I greet at everyone walking by me. They bow and continue on. I look over I can't find either Haymitch or my Peeta. I want to talk to him about the ring. I stare at it. It is beautiful. I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's either Haymitch or Peeta. So I let them lead me away from the party. I am lead up some stairs and down a hall. I wonder where they are taking me. "Peeta, this ring is beautiful." I look up and see neither one of them there. In fact I see two peacekeepers. "Oh I'm sorry I thought you two were my fiancée and mentor." I give them a smile and instantly get worried. "What's going on?"

"Come in." I look in front of me and there is a door. It opens and I walk in. That voice is no other than the snake.

"Hello, what's going on?" I ask cheery. The doors close and I sit in the chair in front on his desk.

"You should know, Orchid." Snow tells me. I pause and think. I look at my hands. The ring gets me attention again. "You seem to have an effect on the people of Panem, Ms. Hawthorne." I look up at him. "So much that some districts cried your name out, in a fury." he adds the last part as kind of an afterthought.

"Yes, but Both Peeta and I calmed it down as fast as we could. I promise you that we did not mean for that to happen." I defended causally. I look back down at my ring.

"I understand that. I heard you shout out to the quarter quell… but that too caused a cry." he says. I look up and shrug my shoulders. For some reason I am totally relax right now. Not worried about what's going on. "This is very important, Orchid. I wanted to talk with you earlier, but I was told you were dancing with our new Gamemaker. Did you to have a nice chat?"

"Yea, turns out I made quite of an impression last year during the privet sessions." I tell him. Snow nods.

"Where is he? He isn't here anymore." Snow asks as if he thinks something is up. "Remember our deal still applies here." I laugh.

"He said he wanted to go to bed, I think he had a long couple of months, being that the quell is coming up. He wants it to be better than the last." I tell him. There is a pause and weird silences.

"Ok, now Orchid you and Peeta…" I smile when he says his name. "Are going to get married. That is pretty drastic escalations form you pretending to love him."

"I do…care for him. A lot." I sigh and look at my hand and smile at the ring. I hold up my hand and show him the ring. "He gave me a ring." Snow looks at the ring. "During the tour, he was so secretive and jumpy." I look to the ground. "He lied to me for the first time. I knew it instantly, but it scared me." I take my hand back and smile at the ring. "He told me to trust him; he had his reasoning. When he asked me on stage… I didn't even know he had a ring,"

"But I don't think it will work if you end up breaking it off. You have so much power over the people. You never know how they will react to you showing how you really feel about him." I look up at him and give him a bright smile. I know we are in a hole now.

"Mr. Snow, I do intend on marrying my man and nothing can or will change that." I tell him. He smiles and I get a whiff of blood coming from his breath.

"Good to hear that Ms. Orchid, but will there be children?" I feel a sight gag coming on.

"In all honesty." I stare him dead in the eye. "I hope not. I don't want them going through this hell you had me and Peeta go through,"

"Thank you for the honestly, my dear." I glare at him.

"Peeta calls me that. I don't like you calling me that." I snap at him. He laughs and waves me off. There is a knock at the door.

"What is it?" Snow calls out.

"It's her mentor. He is looking for her." A peacekeeper tells him. Snow nods.

" Has Haymitch been a little impatient lately?" He asks. I laugh.

"You have no idea. I think he just doesn't want to deal with our escort, Effie Trinket." I joke. Thank you Haymitch!

"If that is the case, you are free to go." Snow dismisses me. I stand up and walk out the door. I find him in the entrance of the hall. I give him a big smile in hopes he understands. He nods and puts his hand on my back and leads me down the stairs. He doesn't say a word.

Haymitch takes me to a table where Peeta, Cinna, and my prep team are. Peeta hugs me and holds me. I give his a sweet sort kiss and I turn around in his grasp and look at the food.

"I wish I could eat more." I take a deep breath in. "It all smells great!" I sigh.

"You can." Octavia reaches over to the next table and grabs a cup. Same drink I stayed away from earlier. I reach my hand forward and grab it. "Drink it."

"It smells funky." I comment. It must taste nasty, so I down it quickly. I start to hear protests in the middle of drinking it. "What? I drank it." I got many wide eyes staring at me. Octavia grabs my hand and pulls me. "What are you doing?" I ask as I let her drag me.

"You weren't supposed to drink it there. In the bathroom so you don't get it everywhere." She tells me. I hear laughter behind me.

"I am so what everywhere?" I ask as we get through the bathroom door. I suddenly feel very sick. "Oh God, what did you have me drink?" I exclaim.

After five minutes, we both come back to the group. Haymitch is red in the face. So is Peeta and my two other prep team members. I walk over and glare at them.

"Why the hell… do you have that stuff? It is the vilest thing I have ever experience. Trust me I would rather drink Haymitch's stash." I gag again just thinking of that nasty taste. Haymitch smacks the back of my head for my comment.

"Don't hit her. She just throw up." Peeta corrects him. He pulls me into his grasp and holds me there.

"Not just once. Octavia gave me some for a full grown man." I whine. Haymitch backs off from me. Peeta rubs my back.

"I am sorry. I would have been in there helping you, but I don't think Effie would be pleased if I went in there." He tells me. I laugh a little.

"She would have a fit." The dinner ends shortly after. We are taken onto the train. We are on the train watching the recap of tonight. I almost cry again watching him propose. I see the ring when he pulls it out. I turn my head and look at my man. He is blushing. "To tell you the truth. I didn't even see the ring tell Heavensbee asked to see it. I was to catch up in your eyes." He laughs. As soon the little blip of us dancing, we stand up to go to bed. Peeta walks over to the door as I take one last look of the two dancing forms on the TV. I see Haymitch stand up and walk over to me.

"I want to talk to you, alone." Haymitch whispers to me. I know what it is about. I smile and nod. Then I walk over and join Peeta as he walks down the next car.

"Are you ok?" He asks as I grab his hand.

"Yeah, just glad to be finally going home." I sigh out. He smiles.

"Yeah, I miss your little sister, but I can take my time seeing your brothers," I laugh at his joke.

"So Gale said it was ok?"

"Yea, his words were 'Took you long enough.'" I laugh.

"He would say that." We get to his room door first. "Peeta." I whisper. He looks at me and my sudden change of volume.

"What?" he whispers back.

"I think we should try and see if we can get things rolling on the Haymitch Effie thing." I whisper to him. He stares at me for a second and then breaks into a fit of laughter. "What? You think it won't work."

"No, I think it would be hilarious." He tells me. I smile.

"Good, I am going to talk to Haymitch, he wants to talk with me anyway." I explain. "You talk to Effie and see if you can persuade her to tell you that she like him." I tell him.

"What makes you think she does?"

"How they acted. Anyway I will be planting things into Haymitch's head so, don't come in if you don't have too." He looks at me upset.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" I nod, kiss him and walk to my door.

"See you in two hours," I tell him then I walk into my room. I change fast into a simple pajama; I take out my hair pieces and set them on the dresser. Only thing I keep on from today is the ring Peeta gave me. I walk out the sleep car and head to the bar car where Haymitch should be. And he is.

"Brat." Haymitch greets me. I sit across from him. He has a drink next to him, but untouched. Good I don't have to make that much an effort. "What was your meeting about?"

"We failed. He told me the measure of Peeta proposing was a drastic jump from me not …caring for him." I explain. Haymitch nods and pours two glasses.

"Rough. Here." I take it and drink only a sip. It burns. "So you still are going to sit back?"

"What else can I do? I can't say it, let only think it." I sign. "But I can sure as hell say in my dreams when he says he does back." I drink some more. He drinks some of his. "He told me about how things would go if I broke it off."

"What did you say?" he asks as he leans forward and sets his glass down, must be important to him.

"I said, 'Mr. Snow, I do intend on marrying my man and nothing can or will change that," Haymitch nods.

"What did he say?"

"Well, he was glad to hear that. But then he asked about… children," I look of the side. Haymitch stares at me.

"Of course you told him yes."

"No, he asked me in twelve to be honest with him. So I told him I hope not, I don't want them going through this hell you had me and Peeta go through." I wait to hear Haymitch yell at me or cuss me out. But he doesn't. What he does is lean back and drinks his glass.

"Ok." Is all he says.

Haymitch pov

She is won't be able to handle not doing anything. I know her. Her comments to Snow prove it. It will bite as all in the ass later, but it will drive her over the edge soon enough. As soon as she sees what being a mentor is like. Watching all the kids die, one after another after another. She won't last with the doing nothing method. I pour us both another drink. She keeps talking, but I am not pay attention. Should I tell her? No, it will only hurt all of our efforts. And if things don't go as planned, Snow won't blame her or him. Then I know it will drive her to lose it. She is a loveable kid. That is why the Gamemakers don't like kids like her in the arena. They are still pure coming out. The Brat is pure still, even if she doesn't think so.

"Effie is cute." I look at Orchid she is drinking.

"What?" did I hear her correctly?

"What?" Orchid looks at me confused. "I didn't say anything, Haymitch." She sets her drink on the table again. "Can I get another?" I nod and pour her another drink. What the hell was that? Anyway she will make a great face to this project.

"Effie." I stare at her again. She is drinking her drink. She stops sipping and looks at me.

"What Haymitch? Are you ok?"

"You said Effie." I tell her. She turns her head and she looks at me weird.

"No I didn't. I was just talking about what I wanted to do when we got home." She tells me. I drink the rest in my glass and pour more. The brat is the charge this thing needed, Oh help me. Why couldn't it just be Peeta? It would make life so much simpler.

"Effie is so hot." I look up and lean forward and point at her. She leans back and stares at my finger.

"There you said her name again." I accuse her. She moves my finger and stares at me.

"Haymitch, are you ok? You seem a little weird and it is really freaking me out." She tells me. I look at her. She is shaking a little and is trying to cover it up.

"Why are you saying her name?" I ask her again. This time it sounds threatening.

"I didn't." She puts her hands in the air. "I was talking about Peeta and all this is confusing me. Then all of a sudden, I have you finger almost touching my nose." She has a slur to her voice. "Or is it just my perception. This stuff is making me feel very weird." She hold up her glass. I smell mine.

"It's fine." I tell her.

"Well, I feel very shaky and my heart is racing a little bit," she slurs out. She suddenly looks to her left. "Did you hear that?" I look off to where she is looking.

"What?" My eyebrow rises.

"Someone said Peeta was sexy," She looks back at me. "I know you didn't say it that would be so weird." She shakes her head. "Great I am totally losing it." Her head falls onto her hands. Her head jerks up again and she looks at me. "Did you hear that? Someone this time said some really messed up things," I look down at my drink. I stand up, take hers, and walk over the bar and pour them out. The door opens and Peeta walks in.

"Hey Orchid, are you going to bed?" her face flushes instantly.

"Yeah I will be there is a second," she turns and looks at him. He knows she has been drinking, I can see it on his face.

"Damn Effie looked sexy today." I stare at her then at Peeta. It sounds like her voice, what the hell? Peeta looks at me.

"Are you ok?" He asks. Orchid turns in her seat.

"Yea." I mumble. "Make sure she doesn't fall or anything, if anything happens let me know, she had too much." He nods and walks over and helps the brat up. She stumbles.

"Hey Peeta, you do look sexy." He face reddens. "This stuff is great, it is liquid courage." She slurs out.

"Ok, we won't get anywhere like this. I am going to carry you." He tells her. He cups behind her knees and hold her bridal style.

"Oh wow, I think it's sexy when my man is strong." I pick up the bottle and drain the contents.

"Haymitch, good idea. She shouldn't have anymore." He comments. They talk as t he turns around and walks out to the door.

"Oh, man she is so sexy." I look around the room. That has to be coming from somewhere. Nothing, was Orchid saying that? I don't think I should drink anymore till we get home, just in case.

Peeta pov

"Please Orchid, stop moving." I ask her nicely. She must have drunk so much.

"But I don't want to." She moves again and fumbles with my shirt.

"No please stop, Orchid."

"Why not?" she whines.

"It's not right." I tell her. She sighs and stops fidgeting with my shirt, but she still won't hold still. The door to the bar car closes behind them.

"I think I freaked him out good." I look down at her.

"That was the plan, right?" I ask as walk onto the sleep car.

"Yeah." she traces her finger up and down my chest. "You are really sexy, you know that right?" I close my eyes and take deep breath in.

"Thank you." my stomach is doing summersaults at her touch. I walk into my room and the door shuts. Her finger feels like a cool fire burning my skin. "Please stop, Orchid." I ask her again.

"Oh, why not?" Her voice is really slurred. I can't do anything. I walk over to the bed and set her on the ground. I move the covers and help her lay down on the bed. I tuck her in and walk over to the other side of the bed and get in. She craws over to me and lays her head on my chest with her face facing mine. I smile down at her. She seems to mellow down. "I like your smile, Peeta. It's nice and warm." She tells me. "I remember the first time I saw it." Her eyes close as she tries to snuggle into my chest.

"When was it?" I ask. She smiles.

"Don't quote me on this, I am not in the right mind." I notice she hasn't stop moving. I arm my arms around her and wait. I think she is shaking. "It was the second day of kindergarten. I was wearing my favorite dress. It had pink on it, not sure were, but that is why I liked it. Anyway it was raining and we were out at break and some older kid was yelling at me because I ran into him or something, or was it cause I pushes his brother to the ground. Whatever, I was in tears and I was running to the door to go inside and I tripped and fell." She breathes. "You came over and helped me up, of course I pushed you. Wait, you might have tripped over me…, well we were on the ground and you started to laugh. That smile made me happy, you helped me inside and we both dried off and from then on we were friends." Orchid looks up at my face. "That smile always made my day, especially after my father died." She slurring, but I can still understand her, because it's her. "That is why I trust you, Peeta." She moves her hand up and shows me her ring.

"Yeah, that's yours." she nods.

"When you asked, I didn't even feel you putting it on. I didn't even know you had one." Her eyes just sparkle when she looks at it. "It isn't a twelve thing." Orchid's eyes lock onto mine. "Please before the wedding can we have a toasting? I really don't think it would be official without one and I don't think we would get a chance to do it right after the wedding." I chuckle.

"Ok, sweetheart." I move some hair out of her face.

"And I don't want kids. Not in this hell hole we live in." I am confused. I guess she see it. "They rig them so the victor's kid gets in, every time." I nod, I understand now. "But not only that but their friends will be taken too, they will be heartbroken,"

"What if both times, they win?" I ask.

"Peeta, victors from twelve, few and far between, us… while we are a mistake from the soften cold heart." she mumbles. "Snow talked to me today."

"Yes,"

"He still doesn't believe it. He is pissed about four and three. He told me that there will be trouble if I brake this off and he asked if we were going to have kids." I hear her slur out.

"What did you say?" no wonder she brought the kid thing up.

"I told him I wouldn't and that I don't want to have any cause of the hole we live in." She moves and lies right next to me.

"Do you want kids?" I ask her. She blushes.

"I don't know. I only know life like this, maybe if there were no games." She admits with a shy smile.

"I like it when you blush. It adds more to your beauty." I confess.

"Oh we are confessing things right now, ok." she moves up really close to my face.

"I like your eyes." She tells me with a whisper. Then she kisses me. Orchid doesn't do any more than a peck. "And you lips." I start to feel her shaking slow down. "I am tired Peeta." She tells me with a yawn.

"Good night." I kiss her forehead and hold her in my arms. She falls asleep almost instantly. She is very beautiful and she is mine, I am so lucky.


	12. Train Ride Home, Finally

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or Catching Fire.**

**Chapter 12: Train Ride home, Finally**

Stupid Snake has me worried.

We get to twelve and everyone I …care for is dead. Or twelve never existed. Or they drop us off at some deserted and leave us there to die. None of those things can happen right now, but it is still terrifying to watch. I keep screaming, but I don't think Peeta can hear me. I am stuck in a dream were I am myself and I do what I want. It is bad, it feels more real.

"Good morning." I hear Peeta tell me. Then he kisses my forehead, which brings me out of my living hell. My eyes open and I see Peeta face over mine. I sit up and hug him. "What's wrong? You didn't scream or anything last night."

"It was bad; I couldn't wake up. Different things played out over and over again. All about our arrival." I tell him. His arms wrap around me and he holds me as I tell him it.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you up earlier." He tells me.

"Not your fault, I didn't sock you this time." I dryly joke.

"You don't do that every time, Orchid." He smiles. "Most of the time you nudge me in your sleep or you call me." He knows how to make me feel better. "Come on, let's get some breakfast." I nod and he helps me stand up. My head hurts badly. I put my hand on my head.

"Why does my head hurt?" I ask Peeta.

"You wanted to mess with Haymitch's head so you both got drunk." He tells me. "Do you need help to your room?" I nod and he guides me into the hall and to my door. It is right across from his, which is convenient. He helps me to my bed post.

"Thanks,I got the rest, Pete." I give him a peck and let him leave.

Breakfast is awkward, Effie didn't harp on Haymitch's lack of class and he didn't make fun of her. Instead they were both… civilized. I look at Peeta and him at me. That is really weird.

"Are you two ok? You two are being like normal people!" I exclaim to both. They look at me and Peeta and back to their meals.

"Yes, everything is quite ok, Orchid." Effie tells me. She didn't even correct me on my loudness for the morning. I look over and see Haymitch has his flask. I reach for it and drink some. This surprises both Effie and Peeta, but not Haymitch. He looks at me.

"If you wanted some you could have asked." He tells me soberly. I put the flask back down.

"If you wanted some you could have asked?" I repeat what he said but louder. "Now what the hell is wrong with both of you?"

"Nothing Orchid," Haymitch tells me calmly. Peeta and I stare at him.

"You just called her by her name." Peeta comments. I look at Effie.

"And you didn't say a damn thing about my vocabulary." I comment.

"If you wish to use such fowl language, then I can't stop you." Effie drinks some of her tea and resumes eating.

"So." Haymitch says. I look down and continue eating I have no idea what is going on.

"I must have a bad hangover because things are not normal here." I mumble to Peeta.

"What? You have a hang over?" Effie asks.

"Yeah, thanks to Haymitch." I look up with my eyes and see Effie's face going red. She looks at Haymitch and glares at him.

"Haymitch she is only a little girl. Why would you give her anything in the first place is beyond me." She looks at me and yells at me now. "And young lady, you know better that to drink. You are not as savage as the rest of the people in you district. I thought you had at least some class." I hold my head in my hands because the mixer of her yelling and ascent is killing my head.

"Oh shut up Effie! You are hurting the brat's ears. She has a hangover. Give her a break." Haymitch drinks some of his flask. "Stupid brat drank most of it." he comments. Peeta and I start to laugh. "What?"

"I figured you were faking it." Peeta tells them. "You two could never be nice for long." We both get glared at. The rest of the meal is in silences.

Peeta pov

"So do you thing they found at?" Orchid asks me suddenly. We had gone to the last car to relax. She has gotten better since coming out here. I look down at her face. She had sat on my lap and hasn't moved since.

"Why do you think they were trying to be nice?" I ask her nicely.

"Not sure." she responds. "Might have worked already and they are realizing their feelings for each other." I laugh.

"Sure that could be it," I drop it and she looks out at the afternoon sun hitting the field of grass.

"Now what?"

"What?" I ask her, not sure what she is talking about.

"Where from now? Go home, go the Hunger Games every year, maybe if we are lucky have a kid win and go on this tour, then when we are twenty get married?" She asks me.

"What else is there to do? Have children?" I suggest. She starts to gag.

"I wish we won't. I wouldn't be able to handle them going and killing others and then if they win, have them deal with nightmare after nightmare." She reminds me gently.

"So if we didn't live here, would you like some?" I ask her. This is the time to ask. Last night was mostly a blur to her and I want to hear her answer when she can think clearly.

"Sure, but I am way too young to think about that, are just turned seventeen," She tells me.

"We are still young, aren't we? I forgot." I laugh lightly. I feel Orchid move a little on my lap. I look down and see her asleep. This makes me smile. It has been a long time since she took a nap in the day. I think I will join her in her nap.

We stop to fill the train. So Orchid, Haymitch, and I take a well needed walk. My leg started to get stiff. We watch her run around in the flowers. I guess Haymitch was asked to keep an eye on us.

"You two aren't kids or going to run off. So why should I even bother." Haymitch whines and then takes a drink of his flask.

"I think it is punishment for last night." I tell him. He nods.

"Sounds like her." I watch her tumble on the ground. I am about to go help her, but Haymitch holds his arm out. "Watch." I do as he says. Orchid rolls on the ground and then stops on one knee and her arms posed as if she has a bow in her hand. She starts to laugh.

"I still got it." she exclaims. Then she stands up and walks over to us with a huge grin. "I still got it, even after about four months."

"And what are you going to do now? You won't need that skill with how you want to live." Haymitch asks her. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Never know. Not with how things are going, Snow being paranoid and everyone keeping things from me." I watch as she glares at him. "Yeah, I know you have something going on. What it is? I don't know," Haymitch chuckles.

"I think you are the one Paranoid, Brat." He takes another drink.

"I thought you said no more until we get home?" Orchid asks.

"This is coffee, you drank most of it." He tells her. "You must be really out of it."

"That is why you didn't care." Orchid comments with her hand on her chin. "Interesting, anyway we should get going back. We only have two hours to get home. I want to eat and get prepped for the snow." Orchid grabs my hand and we walk back to the train.

Orchid pov

More hair pieces and makeup and nails, this time they're sad.

"This trip was so fun. I don't want it to be over." Venia comments.

"Yeah, I love you both. You two are so cute. I can't believe you two are getting married." Octavia sighs.

"You have to let us do you for the wedding." Flavius tells me.

"Chill, I will and it's not the last time we get to see each other. What about when I get my photo shot, who is going to make me beautiful?" I ask.

"That's true, but I am going to leave some of that shampoo for you to use and you will use it. Your hair needs to be beautiful again." I don't know if I should be insulted by that or not.

"I will use it, but after that can I cut it short? I would have years to grow it." I plead. He groans.

"Fine, I guess, but you hair is mine when it comes to cutting the length off." He tells me. He isn't joking.

"Sure, after the shot you can cut my hair." I promise him.

"Good, then I can take the hair and make more pieces from it. So when the games come around you can have them. It's easy to put on." He tells me.

"But no chewing your nails. If you need to cut them use these." Octavia hands my nail clippers. I laugh.

"Ok, every time I use them. I will think of you Octavia." Everyone laughs at my joke.

"I don't want to be forgotten." She tells me.

"Octavia, there is no way I can forget you." I laugh. "Or the rest of you, even if I tried. You guys are amazing."

"At least someone says it other than Cinna." Venia jokes.

"What? No one tells you?" I get no's. "Come on, either they are jealous or don't want you guys to get big heads." I tell them.

"Thanks Orchid." Venia smiles and finishes up on my makeup when everyone else finishes. They back off and let me stand up and look in the mirror. A pallet of light pink is used for my face. My hair hangs around my face in soft curls and my nails are white with pink snowflakes.

"Thanks guys. I am going to miss not seeing you every day." I admit. The door to the car opens. It's Cinna with clothes. "Hey, did you know these guys aren't told how well they do? I think that is messed up." Cinna laughs.

"I tell them each time, but I guess I don't count." My prep team cleans up and leaves us.

"I guess not." I joke. "Now what am I wearing today?" I ask. He holds up a light pink thin jacket. "Pretty." I dress in a white turtle neck long sleeve shirt and a pink skirt and white leggings. Simple for walking to the Justice Building, I think. He helps me into my boots and ties them. "What? No heels?" I joke.

"No heels on your boots, but you will be wearing some for dinner." He informs me.

"Great, then I can finally see my family."

"Yes, I am sure they missed you so much. Especially your sister." Cinna says.

"Posy. Yeah, she will most likely be crawling all over me during dinner." I laugh.

"She is a cute kid." He helps me up to my feet and helps me into my jacket.

"Thanks, she doesn't even try." He zips up my jacket. "Thin and breathable, good for hunting." I comment. Cinna smiles and hold a finger to his lips.

"In the pocket are gloves, put them on before going out of the train. It's cold," He tells me and we both walk out of the car with my dresses in it. The train starts to slow down when we reach the main car. I smile at Peeta and hug him.

"I am so happy to be home." I tell him.

"Me too." he kisses me and lets me go. I take off my ring and hand him the ring. Pulling out the gloves, he starts to understand what I am doing. I put the gloves back and go to take the ring back. "No, let me." He slides the ring back on my second to last finger on my left hand. "There you saw me putting it on." I laugh. Effie stops me and speaks

"Alright here is the schedule. First we will go out and you two will be welcomed back, then Peeta can say something," Peeta nods. "To give time for the prep teams and Cinna and Portia to get ready, then we will walk to your mayor's house. There your prep teams will get you dolled up and ready for dinner. After dinner there will be some time to mingle then back on the train to go home." Effie tells us.

"I will not get back on this train." I comment. "This thing has gotten on my nerves." I joke. Everyone laughs, but Effie.

"I am talking about Cinna, Portia, the prep teams, and I, not you sweetheart. I don't know if you would like it." Effie reassures me. I smile.

"Thank you. I don't think I would fit in with your class standers." I say sarcastically.

"I don't think so either." I need to drop it there. I will lose it if I don't. Good thing to, the train stops and I hold Peeta's hand and we walk into the front of her.

"Here we go." Peeta says. Then the doors open.


	13. We are going to have Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or Catching Fire.**

**Chapter 13: We are going to have Trouble.**

The smell of freshly fallen snow and home is a welcome scent to smell. I squeeze Peeta's hand and walk onto the ground of twelve. The second thing I notice is the noise. I hear cheering; I can't help but think it could be for seeing us alive. I look around the crowd and see Posy's face one of the tallest heads in the crowd; I follow down and see she is on Gale's shoulders. I can't help but to smile a real smile. Peeta leads me forward and starts to speak.

"It's great to be back home." He says. "We missed this place, but the snow wasn't a part of the list." some Peacekeepers move the crowd and we walk through and to the mayor's house. Peeta and my family follow us in the gates. I let go of Peeta's hand and kneel down. Gale puts Posy down and she runs to me. I hug her and pick her up.

"I missed you so much, so very much. You have no idea," I tell her. She kisses my cheek. "I got so many stories to tell you. You wouldn't believe what I have seen." She giggles and I move her to my hip. My two younger brothers are by my now. "I missed you too." I look at Vick. "There was some times I wish I had you and that floor lamp." I smirk as Vick glares at me. I hold my other arm out. "I haven't seen you for a month. I think it is ok to give me a quick hug." I laugh when they both groan and hug me. "Thank you."

"Don't expect anymore." Rory says.

"Fair enough." We walk inside and I see Cinna. "I got to put you down. I have to get dresses in another annoying dress." I see Cinna smile when I tell her that.

"I loved your dresses. They were cute." Posy tells me. I laugh and set her on the ground.

"I will see you all in a second." I grab Cinna's outstretched hand and he leads me up the stairs. He takes me to the last door in the hall. Inside my prep team is ready to go. I get simple changes, like the pink changes to a soft green. My hair is braided. My nails… remain the same. They start getting themselves ready while Cinna helps me into the dress. It is a very simple light green dress with a pleated V-neck, which has thick straps, and floor length. Nothing special.

"Thought of Gale." Cinna tells me as I look at myself in the mirror. "He might want to see you instead of the tour."

"Thank you." I sit and he helps me into my heels. They are only two inches. "Gale?" Cinna nods. "Good, those others were hurting my feet." He laughs.

"But you lived."

"True." We finished a good hour before dinner. Cinna tells me he is going to go check on Peeta and Portia. So I am left in the room. About five minutes, I get tired of this and walk out of the room. The hall is empty with all but one door closed. Inside I see a TV is on.

"Things just are getting worse by the moment." That's weird. That doesn't sound like a Game or Capital approved things. I walk over by the door and only glance in. Not sure if there are cameras and I don't want to get into trouble. On the TV I see fire and smoke. "Chaos broke out in the streets a day ago and we are no closer to getting the upraise taken care of." My eyes widen when I hear the word upraise. Snow is pissed. I look around the burning buildings. Where is this? I see the justice building and I know. It's eight… "Sources say it started by ripping down the banners. There was chanting and then all hell broke loose." I look away. I should see this not at all. I lean against the wall next to the door. So if I want to look at the TV, I can. I hold my head in my hands. This will not go over well. This will change things, for the worst. My breathing start to increasing rapidly and I stink to the floor.

"Orchid?" I hear Mayor Undersees say my name. I don't look though. I watch him glance into his study and look back at me. "Orchid, what's going on?" I can't let him think I saw that.

"Sorry, I just have something going on right now. Can you get either Haymitch or Peeta?" I ask slowly and as if bothered by something.

"Yeah I can. What's going on?" he asks again. He wants to know I am not freaking about the TV.

"Nothing, just normal things I go through. I get these bad headaches and start seeing weird things. I walked out of the room and it hit. Can you get one of them?" I fib to him and he seems to buy it. I know his wife deals with painful headaches so he should believe this. He pats my shoulder.

"I will be right back. Do you have any meds?" I shake my head no.

"I don't need any." I tell him. He stands up. "Can you get Haymitch? I think Peeta is busy still."

"Yeah." and he leaves. He believed it. I resist smirking because of the earlier thought on cameras. Moments later Haymitch and he come back. Haymitch kneels next to me and the mayor closes his door.

"You ok kid?" he asks.

"Just my normal headaches." I lie. Haymitch scopes me up.

"Ok, then let's go back into the room and have you lay down." Haymitch knows something is up. "Thanks for getting me."

"No problem, my wife has the same thing and I understand how bad they can be." He tells him. "If you excuse me, I have some last minute things to work on before dinner." he opens his door and walks in. The door shuts seconds later. Haymitch takes me into the room and drop me.

"Ouch!" I whine and stand up.

"What is going on?" He asks.

"No apologies." I comment. "That hurts." I rub my tailbone. "Anyway, I am just having flash backs and I can't tell him that. He wouldn't understand. So I told him my head hurt. Yeah it hurts but just it normally does when I get them." Haymitch looks at me and then around the room.

"Fine if that's the case let's go for a walk." He walks out of the room and leads me outside and out the door.

It is getting dark out. So the town is light up and I hear actually joy in the streets, laughter. People are setting the tables with food. For the first time in a long time, everyone gets a full stomach. Haymitch takes me over to one of the empty side streets and stop.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Well, I walked out of the room and I see the Mayor's TV turned on. Something is going on in Eight," I tell him.

"Like what?"

"The person on camera said it was …an upraise." I watch as Haymitch's eyes light up for a second.

"Thanks." He says and then walks away. I walk out of the alley and look around. I see Gale leaning on a tree at the beginning of the seam. I walk over there and smile at him.

"Hey." I lean next to him on the tree. "I guess one good thing came from winning." I comment.

"Yeah, maybe two." He says.

"Like what?"

"You getting out." I nod.

"You know I lived in there because of you and Katniss' teaching," I confess.

"No you won because you had a reason. Now that you're out you need to decide what to do." I look at him puzzled.

"You are the third person that said that." I inform him.

"You can do so much with your influence. I saw some of what happen in four." He tells me. "Didn't sound like you when you said you were looking forward until this year?"

"You know me well, Gale." I laugh. "He doesn't want any problems. So I tried my best, but that's not good enough." I confess.

"Orchid, you haven't changed that much." Gale tells me. He gets up off the tree and walks in front of me. He grabs my left hand and laughs. "He would."

"Yea. I think it's cute, but I would rather wait." I tell him.

"You better have a toasting."

"I already made him promise." He lets go of my hand.

"If he ever hurts you, tell me. I will kill him." Gale is being serious. "I will take him out in the woods and…" My hand reaches up and covers his mouth.

"Stop, I get it. You and the boys get first dibs," I remove my hand and he laughs.

"Good." This won't last though. Not with the rebellion starting. I stare at the ground. "What?" he place his hand on my shoulder. I look up.

"What?"

"Something on your mind?" He asks. Should I tell him? I stand up and walk into the snow covered seam and he follows. I get to the meadow and stop.

"Suppose there was something happing…"

"What do you mean happing?" He questions me.

"I mean something is going on and what if things here suddenly changes life here." I stammer out. Gale thinks.

"Are you talking about an upraising?" He sounds slightly excited.

"No. No upraising here, but I mean… like one of us gets in trouble and the rest are in trouble too." he nods. "What would happen if that happens here? We all get blamed for something that happen somewhere else." I ask slowly.

"Then we shouldn't allow it." Gale response simply. Ok, can't have one here.

"If that happens, Promise me something Gale." He looks me in the eye. "Don't cause an uprising. I have seen things that aren't good. I saw an old man get shot for whistling during my speech, then two more cause they tried to stop the peacekeepers." Gale listens to me. "That was in eleven. That's a huge district. We won't be able to pull it off, not without people close to me dying," he nods.

"I understand, but if anything happens to my family or the Everdeens, don't try and stop me." I expected his response to be different, more defiant.

"Thank you Gale." I walk over and hug him. He does another thing to surprise me. Gale hugs me back.

"You are the only reason I didn't start one when you where gone." He whispers to me. "Mother told me about His visit,"

"I figured as much." We pull away and I look around. "Thank you for not. I wanted to see this place again." I walk farther into the meadow. "Tomorrow, do you want to go hunting? Like old times? It's Saturday."

"Sure, Orchid, we can go hunting."

"I missed you." I tell him.

"Thanks." Gale laughs.

"Hey, you didn't miss me? That's rude." I joke feeling hurt.

"Nah, I knew you were coming home. Anyway why would I miss you? You're so annoying with the hugging, and the crying, and the mood swings."

"Mood swings? You shouldn't say one word Mr. you have terrible ones." I scoff.

"You're the one happy one moment and then crying the next." he remarks. "At least I go from fine to pissed, I am more constant," I glare at him.

"To be honest, I didn't start the crying until the reaping." I defend.

"So?" he chuckles and walks the remaining distances. Gale puts his hand on my shoulder. "I missed this." I start laughing.

"Me too, now I think we should join the others. Before Peeta gets worried." We turn around and walk back to the main square.

Everything is loud and joyful, I see the kids from the seam filling their stomachs. I see the town kids being nice to the seam kid. This is truly wanted should be celebrated. But at least they are eating. Gale leaves my side as I reach the crowd. Kids come up and thank me for winning so they can eat. Some come up to me and show me a can from this last month's shipment of food for the district. One kid runs into me and laughs and runs away. If only this would last. The adults congratulate me on my engagement. I get asked a lot of question on my future. I only simple reply that we are still young and we got all the time in the world to talk about it. I feel two arms wrap around my waist.

"There you are, sweetheart." He greets me. Then he kisses my cheek. I turn around in his grasp and hug him.

"I was talking to Gale." I tell him.

"Good, how is he doing?" He asks and we part.

"Fine." I grab his arm and we walk around on the cleared streets that is full of people. "How's your family?"

"Over there if you want to see them." I points to one of the tables.

"Ok, come on." We walk over. "Hey."

"Oh hey, darling." a very pregnant Bre stands up. "Come give me a hug." I smile and walk over to her.

"How you feeling?" I ask as I help her sit down.

"Like a seven month pregnant woman." She laughs. "Fine other than that."

"That's good." Next thing I know I am have two arms around me and I am lifted into the air. I squeal. "What in the world? Rye put me down now." I hear him laugh as he puts me on the ground. I turn around and hug him normally.

"So you're my new sister in-law now." He says as he sits on the table.

"Gross, I didn't really think I would have to be in your family." I turn to Peeta and Mr. Mellark. "Are you sure he wasn't adopted? Please tell me he was adopted." I jokingly plead.

"Hurtful." He puts his hand on his chest to add more effect.

"I am just joking." I tell him as I laugh.

"Good, cause you wouldn't be able to be auntie to him." Bre tells me as she rubs her tummy.

"I would have been auntie regardless." I smirk as I tell her.

"You haven't even asked if you could be a part of this family." everyone turns and looks at Mrs. Mellark. I stop smirking and walk up to her

"Honey, I thought we agreed that we will be nice to them." Mr. Mellark reminds her. I hold my hand up.

"No, I'm at fault." I tell him. I look at Mrs. Mellark with an apologetic look. "I am truly sorry. You are right, I never asked." I take a deep breath in. "I should have asked you as soon as I got here, I didn't and that I am sorry. May we share him?" I hold my hand out to her. She stares down at it.

"Why would I care?"

"He is your son after all, I am just a girl that he found that can live up to your standers, and you have high standers for your boys, look at Bre. She keeps him in line." I joke.

"Hey!" Rye whines.

"Shut up, Rye." Mrs. Mellark tells him. She looks at me a gives me a glare, but I just look at her respectfully. Her hand reaches out to mine and she shakes it. "Fine, you might make him a man." I give her a polite smile.

"Thank you, but I think he won't need any help from me." I assure her. I start to hear some stifled laughing. I turn my head and see its Rye. I take my hand from his mom and push him off the table. "No sitting on the table Rye." He lands on his face.

"Hey that hurt." he says as he rolls on his back. Everyone laughs at him.

"Care to explain why you were laughing?" I ask.

"You said you don't need to help him…"

"That's enough Rye." Peeta cuts him off. "Let's enjoy the rest of the dinner, Orchid." Peeta holds his hand to me. I think he wants to leave because Rye is embarrassing him.

"Ok." I take his hand and he leads me off somewhere. He takes me to my family. I smile when I see my mother. "Mom." I let go of Peeta and I hug my mother.

"Hey, Orchid." She greets me. Posy runs over to me and I pick her up.

"How is my little sissy doing?" I ask her in a babyish talk.

"Good."

"How's school?" I ask her.

"Long and lonely when I get home." She tells me.

"Well I am home now." I kiss her cheek and she giggles. "Now, I will be with Gale and Katniss tomorrow, but I have Sunday available for you. What do you want to do?"

"Hide and seek, tag, coloring, everything!" She exclaims and I laugh.

"Well, I can do the first three. I'm not sure if I can do everything with you on Sunday." I explain. "But I will try."

"Yay! Just you please!" I nod my head.

"Yes, it can be just you and me." I promise her as I rub my nose on hers. She starts to giggle.

"Yay." I look at my two younger brothers.

"Unless you two would to join us?" I ask them.

"No, we are fine." Vick declines.

"Posy missed you so much. She had us playing dolls the entire time you were gone." Rory adds.

"Then do you guys want to hang out Monday?"

"No, seeing you is good enough." Vick says. I laugh.

"Don't want others to think you missed me." I joke.

"Yeah." Rory admits. Vick elbows him in the gut.

"I thought we weren't going to say anything." Vick says in a hushed whisper.

"Can't lie to her, she will find out eventually." Rory tells him. Vick sighs.

"That's true, now spill. Who is are they?" I ask teasingly. I move Posy to my hip and stare at Rory.

"Just two girls in both of our grades, nothing special." Vick says. I look at Gale.

"You know anything about this?" Gale chuckles.

"Brothers don't squeal on other brothers about things like this to their sisters." He replies. My mouth hangs open.

"How long did you two think you could keep this from me?" I ask hurt.

"Longer than this." Vick tells me.

"I want names." I tell the two.

"None of you business." Vick says. I laugh and start to bounce Posy. She loves to be bounced. She is five. My brothers are eleven and thirteen. When did they start to grow up?

"Mom, did you notice your boys are growing up? I really can't take it. They used to tell me everything." I sigh sadly. I look at Posy.

"I won't grow up, Orch. I will be five as long as you want me to." I laugh.

"Thank you sweetie, but don't make promises you can't keep. You grow up rather you like it or not, look at me. I am a grown woman now,"

"NO you're not." I turn to Gale.

"Feeling old Gale? You should have told Peeta no then." I hip bump him.

"Whatever." Gale waves me off.

I wake up earlier and run to my closet and pull my jacket from last night out and warm pants and a long sleeve shirt and boots. I shower and get dressed. I am so happy I don't have to get dressed or have hair pieces put in. I tuck my hair into the hat and go into the kitchen. I get a light breakfast, grab a small bag to carry stuff in, and walk out the door. It is earlier morning and shops are just opening up. So I stop by the bakery.

"Oh hey Orchid thought you would be sleeping still." Bre greets me.

"Couldn't sleep, I was wondering if I can get a loaf."

"Yeah, sure." she smiles. "Rye!" she shouts. Rye comes out of the back of the bakery with flour all over him.

"Yeah." he walks over and kisses his wife. He sees me. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep, I want a loaf." I tell him.

"Yeah sure." He walks back and returns with a medium size loaf. I had him money and take the loaf.

"Thanks." I put the loaf into my bag.

"No problem, see you later." he waves me out. I walk through seam and to the meadow. I see two set of foot prints stop in the middle of the meadow and I laugh. They covered their footsteps. Where the prints stop there is a broken branch. I walk over to the branch and use it the cover my steps as I walk to the fence. It isn't on, as usual so I crawl under. I ditch the branch in the beginning of the tree line and fetch my bow and quiver. The smell of the woods makes me feel so much better.

I walk over to the normal meeting place, up on a hill, overlooking a valley. No one is here and it starts to snow. I look around for any clue of them. I see prints leading off to the left and back down the hill. So I follow then. About ten minutes of walking through the snow covered woods, the prints disappear.

"Great, where are they?" I look around for any other clue. Nothing. I stop and close my eyes and listen. I hear some wings flapping in the air to my left. My bow raises and aims to the source of the sound and I open my eyes and shoot. It hits dead on and falls to the ground. I walk in the direction and get the turkey. "Now I have a meal, I should find those two." I pluck the bird and gut it. I put the turkey in the bag and climb one of the trees. I half clamed these trees as mine. Getting to the top I get my clue I wanted. There is smoke to right in front of me. I jump from tree to tree because it's faster and I miss the feeling of being in mid air for only a brief second. I get to the last tree and look around. It's a lake… never saw this place before. I hop down from the tree and land on my feet. There is a little shack by the lake's edge. That is where the fire is coming from. I walk to the door way and see my brother and Katniss around the fireplace.

"Hey, I have turkey and bread. Let's make a meal." I hold up both the loaf and the turkey. I am greeted by Gale's hand taking the bird.

"Hey, when I saw the snow. I thought you would turn around." Katniss tells me. I nod and kneel on the ground. It's dry and warm in here. I watch Gale cut up the bird and cook it. I grin.

"I missed this." I comment.

"Same here, now, what is going on?" Gale asks me. I figured he wouldn't let last night drop that quickly.

"There is an uprising in eight." I tell them. Katniss take time to process this, but not Gale.

"Then why not here?" He asks bitterly. "We can do it." My eyes widen. Didn't I tell him why last night?

"No we can't. Eight is way bigger than twelve. Plus it takes months to plan, maybe even years, no way." I half shout.

"So you want Rory, Vick, and Posy to have to go through it?" Gale shouts at me.

"NO! But things will get worse here. They will be taken if you do something like that." I shot back at him. Katniss puts her hand on Gale's shoulder and mine.

"Shut up both of you." we look at her. "Gale a rebellion isn't smart. Remember Snow paid her a visit right before her tour. All of us are in hot water as it is." I raise my eye brow at her. "Your mom told me." I nod.

"How is it not? We got to stop this here and now." Gale seethed.

"Yes we do, but not like this." I exclaim.

"So you are for it?" Gale starts to remove the turkey from the fire.

"Of course, but like She said. It's not smart, not right now." I sigh. "Trust me, I can't figure out a way that won't kill someone."

"Well, in times of war. Sacrifices are a must." I stare at him in disbelief.

"So killing is no big deal. Killing people to get to a goal is fine?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yes, if it means our freedom." Gale tells me. I reach down my shirt and pull out a knife and lung at Katniss. Gale tackles me and we start to wrestle. My knife cuts his shirt and he yells at me. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"With me? You said killing for a goal is fine." I shout at him. Then I punch him in the face and get him off of me. "How many times do I have to tell you that killing is no joking manner?" I get up and leave the little shack and into the snow. It has stopped snowing now. Great, how do I get back.

"Orchid?" I turn and see Katniss. I shove the knife back in my shirt and stare. "I knew you weren't going to kill me." I nod. She walks into the wood and I follow her. "Your right." those are the last words she said as she lead me back to the fence and back into the seam. I leave her at her house and go into town.

I walk to the main street that leads to Peeta's family bakery and I notice something, a tall wooden structure. That wasn't there when I left. I look around more and see a stage. The hell?! I walk in the bakery.

"Hello Orchid, I'll get him." I hear Rye tell me. I look out the window confused.

"Rye, what is going on outside?" I hear him stop walking to the back.

"You noticed." He half whispers as he walks over to me. "We have a new Head peacekeeper." His voice is solemn.

"What happen to Old Cray?" I am alarmed.

"Not sure, but now we have a brand new one. He is said to be the best one of his class." He tells me. I nod and continue to stare out the window.

"When it happen?"

"A few weeks ago." He places his hand on my shoulder.

"District 4…" I mumble. I see him nod. "I am truly sorry,"

"Not your fault, sis, and things just happen. It has been over do for awhile now actually." Rye tries to cheer me up by that comment.

"So things back to how they where twenty years ago?" I hear him laugh.

"I think so. I was only a kid when Old Cray came here. You shouldn't even know." I laugh lightly with him.

"Yeah, but my dad told us how things went. He reminded Gale and me every day after he and Gale got back from getting food." I tell him. He stops laughing at the mention of my father. "How many so far?"

"No one, thankfully. You should tell your brother and friend." he tells me. Then he leaves to get Peeta. I watch the outside as I see a tall man I have never seen before walk into the court yard. He has gray hair and the Peacekeeper uniform. I feel a shiver run down my spine as he walks passed me. I watch him walk into Cray's house.

"You ok?" I turn and see Peeta's face.

"Kinda, just got in a fight with Gale." I tell him as he pulls me into a hug.

"You two are fine now, right?" He asks. I give him a smile he knows is fake.

"It was pretty bad." I tell him as I put my head on his shoulder.

"Then you two will be, I know you Orch. You can't stay mad forever." He kisses my forehead and whispers in my ear. "Do you want to help me frost?" My eyes light up and I look him in the eye.

"Yeah!" He laughs and leads me to the back room.

Gale Pov

Why doesn't she understand, there needs to be death to end this. She should know that needs to happen. She witnessed it firsthand. I put her bow back and crawl under the fence with the extra turkey Orchid shot. I see Katniss left a branch by the fence for me. So I cover my tracks and make my way to Darius' house. He will take the bird off of my hands for a good price. I walk to the back door to his house and knock. No answer so I turn around and I stop dead.

"What are you doing with a dead turkey, boy?" Oh crap it's Thread. I look at the bird and back at him. My father's words ring through my head.

"Well I was at my house and this bird started to come after me and tried to peck at me, so I grabbed a stick and stabbed it in the neck." I lie. The man stares at me.

"Come here." I follow his direction. He takes the bird violently away from me and holds it in the air. "So you came to Darius' house to turn yourself in for poaching?" crap.

"No, I wasn't poaching, the bird came after me." I lie again. I watch his hand on his whip tighten.

"What is your name, kid?" The boy and the kid crap it driving me mad.

"Gale Hawthorne, sir." I state. He grabs my arm and yanks me closer to him.

"I don't care what you say. You killed the turkey and that is poaching, boy. Now you will be punished." he pulls me to the front of the house and to the main street to the new stage. He throws me to the floor and grabs a hammer and nail. I watch as he nails the turkey to the pole. The people in the court yard stop and watch. Thread then pulls me up and bonds my wrists around the lower part of the pole. "Gale Hawthorne has just confessed to poaching on the Capital's land. So now let be an example to you all." The side of my face faces the crowd as it pushes against the pole. I hear the snapping of leather before I feel it on my back.

It burns my back with each hit. I feel my shirt begin to soak in blood and rip off. I don't scream, my father told me to never cry if I get caught. I just squeeze my eyes shut and try to breathe evenly. The wind starts to blow and it make the cut burn more. After about the tenth hit I can't stand up anymore. I fall to my knees and I hear the man laugh. This is why we need to end this.

The crowd stays quite and doesn't stop him. I don't get it.

Orchid pov

I wipe my frosting covered finger onto Peeta's nose as I laugh.

"Hey, I'm working on piping, Orch. Give me a second. " He laughs. I hop on the table and watch him work as I like the rest off of my finger.

"Good frosting, Pete." I tell him as I drum my fingers on the table. "And I think that's enough sugar for me." I laugh.

"Why?" Peeta asks me as eye balls his work. I hop off of the table and jumping up and down.

"Cause I can't stand still." I tell him as I walk over to the door that leads to the front of the store. I don't see anyone in the store.

"You never stand still, Orchid. What's different now?" He jokes. I look back at him and see he is done. So I run and jump on his back.

"I am on a sugar high." I giggle. Peeta laughs.

"Yeah no more sugar for you today. Your mother and brother will kill me." I jump down and he turns and holds me.

"No they won't. They would just tell you I can stay with you tonight." I kiss him.

"You tasted good." He smiles and goes to kiss me again. The door swings open and we both turn towards the door.

"Sorry, just making sure Orchid is ok." Rye tells us. I look at him.

"Yeah, what's going on? No one is in the store." I ask as I hop on the table top again. Rye's face drops and my eyes widen. "What's wrong?" I have shouted and jump off the table. Before Rye says anything, I have run out of the store. Peeta is hot on my trail. The whole court is packed to the brim. I push and shove my way through.

"Get out of here, Girl."

"Leave now."

"You will only make it worse for him." I hear people shout at me over and over again. It only makes me more freaked out. I get to the front of the stage and I can't believe my eyes. My face gets splattered with his blood and my brain caught up with me. Gale is bonded around the pole. He is bloody and kneeling. His shirt is ripped off of him and his back is all raw.

"NO!" I shout and jump on the stage and cover his back with my body. I hear the cracking and then feel the pain hit my back. One after another. One blow hits my face and another, my neck.

"Move out of the way girl!" I barely hear him shout.

"No," I try speaking.

"No, don't hit her again." I hear Peeta's voice over me. I start to here a struggle and then a body hitting the floor.

"You get her off the stage or I will flog you both for interrupting a confessed poacher's punishment." He yells at Peeta, so I am guessing Peeta didn't get hurt.

"Oh my God! Look at her face!" The hell! Is that Haymitch?

"Haymitch, you know her?"

"Yes, she and Peeta are the victors of the last Games." Haymitch sighs. "Now look at her face. how is she going to have a wedding dress shot with that face?"

"She interfered with his flogging." The man states. "She had no right to…"

"NO right too, Thread, Gale is her brother." Haymitch tells him.

"Then remove her and I will continue his punishment," I hear footsteps on the stage.

"Head peacekeeper Romulus Thread, the number of lashings has been issued for a first offense of poaching. Unless you order death, then we can get a firing squad to issue that out." I hear Purnia tell him.

"Really? Fine, take him away." I look up and stare at him. He cracks his wipe one last time, to get the blood off of it. Then he rolls it up. "Girl, if he wakes up tell him that I will personally see to it that I make the shot that kills him, if he decides to poach again." I start to move so I can lunge at him. But I only get to my feet; Haymitch grabs my shoulders and firmly holds me in place. So I glare daggers at the man as I feel my left eye swell up and close.

"Fine, I will tell him." I seethe at the man. He smirks and walks away. I watch as Purnia helps take Darius off the stage. I turn and look at my bloodly brother. He isn't awake. I walk over to the pole and pull out the knife from my shirt and cut him loose. I place the knife in my shirt and kneel next to him. Two people jump up on the stage.

"We can help, just need something to get him home." One man says. I recognize them both as Gale's mine coworkers.

"I can sell my table top." a woman speaks up. I watch as Peeta and the two men go into her shop and get it. I watch the crowd leave quickly.

"Can I kill him, Haymitch?" I seethe as I reach for my knife again. Haymitch puts his hand on my shoulder.

"No, you are going to have to live with it. Miss I don't want to do anything." Haymitch whispers to me.

"Oh shut up." I push him away and help Gale on the table top. Peeta helps me off of the stage.

"Should I get Ms. Everdeen?" I turn and see Delly Cartwright.

"Yes, please." I nod at her and I watch he smile and run off. Peeta helps me home. It feels like a long walk because I can't see out of one of my eyes. But we get there. "Let's go first and tell her." Everyone agrees. I open the door and my mother drops the clean laundry on the floor. I hear her scream and run to me. Peeta is pushed to the side as she checks my face and my back.

"What happen?" She half screams.

"The new head peacekeeper caught Gale with a turkey." Peeta tells her. My mother removes her hands and rubs her temples.

"Those days again. I take it that he looks worse." I nod.

"Mommy?! What's wrong?" We hear Posy ask from the stairs. My mother hides my face.

"Peeta can you take care of her and the boys?" Peeta nods and walks passed us and to the scared girl.

"Let's go back upstairs. Mom and Orch, needs some time alone." Peeta pick up the girl and carries her up the stairs.

"How bad?" I know what she means.

"Bad, we need to clear off the table and let them in throw the back door." I tell her. She leads me in and shuts the door. I help her clear of the table and I open the door. "Ok." I call out to the miner men and Haymitch. They come in and set Gale on the table. My mother nearly gags seeing her son. She has to leave the room.

Moments later Ms. Everdeen comes with Prim and Delly.

"I thought I could watch Posy." She tells my mother. My mother leads her upstairs. I pay the two men for helping and they leave. That's when Haymitch and I stay in the kitchen and watch Everdeens work. I jump up on the counter to not be a trip hazarded. My back burns like crazy, but Gale is in more pain so I don't say a word.

"Prim I need snow." Her mother tells her. Prim gets a few big bowls that Peeta uses to bake and she goes outside.

"Snow coat?" Haymitch asks.

"Yes." She says. "I am glad this started in the dead of winter. The snow is the best cure for floggings wounds." She comments.

"What do you do in the summer?" I ask.

"Wipe the flies away." She tells me without emotion. Prim walks back in and puts it on the table. Her mother pours some green liquid into the bowl. "Mix it up." She commands her daughter. Prim gets right to work.

"Looks like things are going back to normal." I turn and notice my mother rejoined us.

"Looked like that when the gallows was built." Ms. Everdeen comments. "We are going to have a lot of whippings again."

"Orchid be careful." my mother tells me. Ms. Everdeen finishing cleaning the cuts as best as she can. Now she begins to cut away the lose flesh on his back. Surprisingly I am not grossed out. There is a knock at the door and I jump off the counter at answer it. It's Madge and she is holding a box. She looks at my face and then at the ground.

"Here, my mom uses these and she thought he will need some." She gives me the box and leaves. I close the door and open the box, inside is pain meds. I run into the kitchen.

"Madge gave us pain meds." I announce. Ms. Everdeen doesn't even look up.

"Good, put it on the counter." I do as she says. I see that she has started to put the snow on his back. His body tenses up and I can see pain all over his face. I don't want to get Ms. Everdeen mad so I remain silent.

After the second coat, his back starts looking better ever so slightly.

"Come here." I look up and see Ms. Everdeen is talking to me. I hop back off the counter and walk over to her. "Turn." I do as she says and she lifts up my shirt. "Five lashing." She notes "Sit backwards on the chair." The older woman pulls out a chair and I sit. She begins cleaning my cuts and taking the ripped skin off. I breathe in at a steady pace, it hurts badly. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, just get it over with." I tell her.

"Normally, I would get screams from my awake patients." She half laughs.

"I'm not normal." I comment.

"That's for sure." Haymitch mocks me and everyone in the room laughs.

"Oh shut up." She then put snow on my back and it is freezing. "Warn a girl next time." Prim switches places with her and she makes a snow ball from the bowl of green snow.

"Put this on your eye, it will feel better afterward." She tells me. I take the ball and slowly up it on my face. "You should be fine after one coat." She tells me and starts changing Gale's coat.

Peeta pov

I walk down the stairs and see her sitting in a chair next to her brother. She has fallen asleep with her head on the table. It looks cute. She has a blanket over her now. Her shirt had to be thrown away because it was ruin. Gale looks like he has finished his snow coat thing because he is banged up. I walk into the kitchen and kiss her cheek. The little one wakes up.

"How you feeling?" I ask. She sits up and yawns. I see that they had to wrap the bangs around her ribs and chest just to get them to stay. I bend down and drape the blanket back around her shoulders. She blushes.

"Sorry, I passed out before getting a shirt on." She tells me.

"Don't worry." I brush some hair out of her face. "How are you feeling?" I ask again.

"Fine, I guess." She looks at Gale. "Just worried, that's all."

"How's the pain?" She looks at me and smiles. Her eye is still swollen but not as bad as before.

"Manageable, Pete." She tells me as she stands up. "Right now I just want to go after Thread." She confesses and hugs me. I put my hand on her waist to avoid hurting her back.

"So you forgive you brother?" I ask her.

"He said people killing each other are fine." She whispers to me. "But it doesn't mean I don't care for him. I can never stop caring."

"Good." I tell her. She looks me in the eyes and smile. Orchid moves and kisses me deeply.

"Good."


End file.
